Virtue Of Life
by Kiki Ling
Summary: It was revenge. Revenge was the motive and it was the only thing Boris could think about. He was overcome by it, swept away by it. He wanted Tyson and Kai to suffer. Kai x Ray. Kai x Tala. Brooklyn x Tala.
1. Kidnapped

And WELCOME to my third story on Fanfiction. I am pleased to present the revised first chapter of **Virtue Of Life**!

Category: Beyblade.

Rating: T.

Pairings: Kai x Ray. Kai x Tala. Brooklyn x Tala.

Genre: Suspense/Angst.

Summary: It was revenge. Revenge was the motive and it was the only thing Boris could think about. He was overcome by it, swept away by it. He wanted Tyson and Kai to suffer.

WARNINGS: Violence. Foul language. Character death. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

Well, now that's the formalities out the way. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, it could quite possibly turn out to be my longest story, but we'll see how we go. It'll be my first attempt at Brooklyn and Tala as a pairing. I think I'm going to make Tala Uke as I don't have many stories where he is Uke. Still, that does not mean he's going to be submissive, haha!

Now, on with the show!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter One: Kidnapped**

The wind was warm at this time of year and being in the park so early in the morning meant it was completely free of people. That was how Kai preferred it; to have a little peace and quiet every now and then was almost a relief after the noise of the Granger household. It seemed there was always someone shouting or making noise.

"There you are"

The phoenix opened his eyes to find the neko-jin staring down at him; to give Ray credit Kai hadn't even heard him approach. His footsteps were as soft as a cat's. Silently he watched as the tiger released a quiet sigh and settled down beside him; he looked about the park of a moment and watched as an early bird fluttered from one branch to another. The gentle breezes ruffled the tiny feathers and the bird tottered to the shelter of the main trunk.

"So…" Ray was the first to speak; there hadn't been a time in history when Kai had started a conversation "we're planning to go down to the beach. You know, do a little training, maybe go wild and swim. That kinda thing"

Kai didn't respond; in all honesty Ray hadn't expected him to. But as the silence continued to descend down on to him he wondered if all this was really worth it. Kai was his Captain, his friend and someone he valued almost above everyone else; that only meant he would never give up on Kai, it didn't mean he found the effort any less pointless.

"You should come with us" he added as a type of encouragement to make the phoenix speak, he looked down at Kai who was lying next to him "it'll be fun"

Silence.

And then.

"You clearly came here for some other reason than inviting me to a beach party"

Ray blinked in surprise at Kai's voice and then blew out his cheeks " fine" he admitted "I'm worried about you" he glanced back at Kai, and away again "you barely say a word to any of us. You're always on your own, and the only person you really have any interaction with is Tala of all people"

Kai opened his eyes again. The neko-jin wasn't looking at him but up in to the trees instead; he was frowning lightly but paid no heed to Kai and didn't see the look of distrust on the phoenix's face. Carefully Kai inspected the tiger for a little longer. Was there a chance that Ray knew? Kai didn't see how; he and Tala had been careful. Not even Bryan had noticed anything.

But one was never quite sure with Ray; he saw things clearly that others missed. A slight change in someone's personality would always attract his attention. It was one of the aspects about the neko-jin Kai gave praise to; there were, however, some downfalls to someone that never missed a flinch.

"I know what this is all about" Ray's voice cut through the silence; he turned his head and looked down at Kai "this is about BEGA, isn't it? That's why you've been avoiding us"

Kai said nothing.

"It's alright" the tiger murmured "we don't blame you for joining BEGA. It's not the first time you've left us, we forgave you then and we forgive you now"

"I didn't ask for any forgiveness"

"True" Ray admitted "but we give it to you anyway" he smiled "it's not like we can actually blame you in the first place, after all. Joining BEGA meant you would be fighting Tyson, and who hasn't wanted to see Tyson lose in battle"

"You assumed I joined BEGA to beat Tyson?"

"Didn't you?"

Again silence descended; the phoenix closed his eyes and shut the world out. Ray watched him for a moment and then shook his head. He wasn't sure what he was looking for; he knew Kai's feelings about BEGA without even having to ask. The phoenix still held his persona of indifference but he was as easy to read as Tyson or Max. Once Ray had caught on to Kai's little habits he'd been able to spot the little quirks in Kai's temperament; they all had, it was a part of being a team.

The little bird had flown away, frightened by a large black van that had paused outside the boundary of the park. It was quiet now; the breeze had slowed and the surface of the pond was still. From somewhere above the trees the little white clouds floated along and the sun, still in its journey upward, shone upon them. It was going to be a beautiful day.

As he had thought before there was no point in staying here; Kai would say nothing for or against Ray's thoughts. And waiting for him to do so would be another meaningless venture. Still, Ray had done what he'd come here to do. And he knew where the phoenix was at least.

Grunting slightly he clambered to his feet; even though he knew it was completely futile, a little part of Ray wished Kai would react to his movement. But there was nothing; the phoenix didn't even bother to open his eyes. Sighing silently to himself Ray brushed the loose grass from his clothes.

"You know where we'll be if you change your mind"

He hit the path and listened absently to the birdsong about him; the birds were so accustomed to Kai's presence that none of them had flown off. To them Kai had simply melted in to the environment. Ray rolled his eyes lightly as he walked; he knew Kai was holding his emotions on lockdown, which was nothing new, but there was something different about him. It wasn't the constant solitude or the sudden desire to spend his only social time with Tala; it was the darkness that grew in his eyes when BEGA came in to subject, or the slight twitch of a muscle in his jaw.

Whenever Boris was mentioned Kai would simply get up and leave the room. The problem was, Ray didn't know why; it worried him. And he wasn't the only one; Hilary had noticed Kai's behaviour too. She'd always been more attentive to his attitudes than she would have anyone believe, and though there were no feelings of attraction for him (all that was aimed at Tyson – for a reason Ray had yet to discover), she had always cared for Kai as she had for the rest of the team.

Therefore it annoyed her that he didn't reveal his feelings.

Hence she had sent Ray on this escapade.

Despite his claims of uselessness.

Why she had chosen Ray he wasn't quite sure.

Maybe it was because Kai couldn't handle anyone else at this time in the morning.

Turning left on to the main path Ray rubbed the back of his neck with a moan; Tyson had kept them up all night watching movies and eating snacks. At the time Ray hadn't complained; in the light of day, however, it didn't seem such a good idea.

There was the snap of a twig and Ray stopped mid-step. The birdsong silenced in to nothing and even the trees seemed to halt in mid rustle. Golden eyes scanned the world around him carefully; his cat eyes picking up on the beetle crawling up a leaf or a butterfly that fluttered near the flowers on the ground.

Then there was that feeling running down Ray's spine; someone was watching him, hiding in the tree to his left and concealing themselves behind the thick thickets of branches and leaves. There was another person crouched on another branch of a tree on his right, and a third was creeping slowly behind him. He could feel, hear them; they were all around.

And they came out of nowhere.

"Kai!"

The phoenix's eyes snapped open; he sat up and got from the ground, almost in one movement. Without taking a breath he stepped out on to the smaller track that led to the main path. That sound in Ray's voice; it had been alarm, something verging on distress.

Ray could be a lot of things, but distressed wasn't one of them; Ray was cool, calm and collected all at the same time. He could walk in to a room of demons and killers and not bat an eyelid.

That meant that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

For Ray to call out like that meant one thing: he had no control. Having no control was a very rare thing for Ray, when one didn't consider Tyson or Daichi living in his life. Kai reached the main path and looked down it; the way back to Tyson's dojo was empty. The phoenix looked round; it was empty that way as well.

Turning back to the left Kai walked a way searching the ground or the trees for any clue; from the road outside the park a door slammed shut and tires screeched against tarmac as the vehicle roared away. Kai stopped moving. His crimson eyes narrowed.

It was already too late.

As if in confirmation of this something glinted in the early morning sunlight. Kai's snapped to it and leant down to sweep it up. A beyblade – something a champion would never drop or leave behind. This was a clue; Ray must have left it there for Kai to find. And it told Kai everything he needed to know.

Ray had been kidnapped.

* * *

"C'mon, Max! Show me what you're made of!"

The blades clashed together and scoured along the beach sending a wall of sand cascading down like grainy waterfalls. The beach was empty this early in the morning; the sea took a few hours to warm up in the sun and until then the two bladers could pretty much call the sand their own.

The plan was to train until it got too busy and then spend the rest of the day splashing in the water, eating ice-cream and throwing Kenny in to the sea – or burying him in the sand, whatever took their fancy. With no tournaments to practice for, and the vague notion of retirement floating amongst them, life was pretty easy for the Bladebreakers; being a World Champion brought fame, yes, but it brought money too.

As far as they were concerned they had all the time and the money in the world.

They could do whatever they wanted – worry free.

It was bliss.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Hilary?" Tyson asked suddenly realising the girl wasn't with them "I thought she was coming with us"

"She went to wake Daichi up first" Max replied "she should be with us by lunchtime"

"That girl really is a sucker for punishment" the dragon snorted "I wouldn't try and wake Daichi for the world"

"I wouldn't even go in to his bedroom"

They both laughed and their blades soared up in to the air and down in to the sand; the boys ran with them as they neared the sea, but instead of swerving back like Tyson had Max sent his blade straight in to the salty water.

"Now see if you can beat me!" the turtle teased, "you know I'm better than you in water"

"No way! I'm a world champ!"

Tyson roared forward and his blade flew through the air with him.

They reached the water together and dived straight in.

Unfortunately for Tyson he didn't see the stone Max had placed conveniently in his path. With a cry and a splash he hit the water and went under. Max smacked his lips and held out in his hand in victory; Draciel burst out from the water and hit his palm. Closing his fingers tightly round his blade, Max held out his other hand.

"Now who's the world champ, huh?"

Tyson sat up in the shallow water and spewed the water out of his mouth in an impressive arch; he scowled up at his friend "low blow"

"I prefer to see it as strategising and using the environment around me to enhance my blading performance"

"Quoting Kenny, are we? He will be pleased" Tyson took Max's hand and hefted himself to his feet, taking his hat from his head he squeezed it tightly "where is the little guy anyway?"

"Don't you listen to anything? Ming-Ming is doing a signing thing today, Kenny left like five hours early so he could be first in line"

Tyson shook his head "that guy and his crushes. The girl can barely sing"

"Don't say that to Kenny, he'll start crying"

"Damn idiot"

They waded their way out the water and headed back up the beach; high above in the sky a seagull gave a cry and swooped down to grab something tasty from the ground. A few cars passed by on the road beyond the beach and a black van pulled up and parked.

The two friends sauntered back to the towels and blankets they'd brought with them; Hilary would scold them for not bringing food too, but there were plenty of places to grab a quick sandwich. Besides, both Daichi and Tyson would spend their day eating ice cream until their brains froze over.

They flumped down on the towels and Tyson sprawled out with a sigh; Max meanwhile felt something shift in his blade and looked at it "ahh, man, that's all I need"

"What's up?"

"My defence ring has gone" Max sighed, "it's completely bust"

"Haha, that's what you get for moving a stone so I fall over" Tyson smirked "karma's a bitch, huh"

"Geez, I'm gonna need Kenny's kit for this"

"I think he left on the table in the dojo" Tyson replied reaching up a hand and taking Max's blade to look at it "I'm pretty sure he's got a spare that'll fit, he mentioned something about creating a new blade"

"Think he'll mind if I take one?"

"Nah, just buy him a Ming-Ming poster. He'll be putty in your hands"

"Mind if I go back to the dojo quickly?"

"Don't sweat it" Tyson handed the blade back "I'll be fine here"

"There anything you want while I'm there?" Max stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes; he pushed on his shoes and slipped his blade in to his pocket "some food or something?"

"Hey, now you mention it some snacks would be good"

"I'll bring you some back" the turtle called over his shoulder as he left the beach and walked up on to the road "if Daichi shows up don't start blading without me"

"Will do!" Tyson closed his eyes "hey, if you see Ray tell him to get his butt here! Kai's not worth bothering with no matter what Hilary says!"

Whether Max heard him or not Tyson didn't know; he paid it no heed however, and placed his hands behind his hand. Settling down again he sighed happily and relaxed; burying his toes in to the sand he let his dreams-

There was a shout.

Tyson opened his eyes again.

The door of a car slammed shut and a moment later a vehicle screamed off down the road, leaving the nasty smell of burning rubber in its wake. Tyson waited for a moment but silence only followed and nothing else happened. Sighing a second time he shook his head and closed his eyes once more.

"Ahh, Maxxie, what have I told you about checking before you cross the road"

* * *

It was the constant hum-hum as the engine droned continuously on that woke Daichi up from his deep, dreamless sleep; the monkey boy opened his eyes and immediately shut them tight once more as his vision swam in front of him. There seemed to be some sort of drumming sound, but whether the noise was real or just the pounding headache, Daichi couldn't tell.

"Ooww!" he tried opening his eyes again and this time managed to keep his eyelids apart for a few meagre seconds, but his head thumped with pain again and he re-shut his eyes, anxious to keep the pain at bay. This did not work, however, and Daichi found his hands clutching his head as his headache banged harder still.

"Daichi? … Daichi!"

The little redhead lifted his head groggily, and this time managed to open his eyes and keep them focussed; a hand grasped his shoulder tightly and that sharpened his attention.

"Daichi! Can you hear me?"

It took Daichi a few heart-beating moments to answer as he tried to recognise the voice calling to him, his eyes may be open but his vision was blurry and he couldn't make sense of the face that was inches away from his-  
_SLAP_!

"OWW!"

Pain, and the sharp singing sound as hand struck cheek brought Daichi's sense rushing back to him so fast he found his reactions too slow to the goings on around him, at least he knew who the face was in front of him.

"Daichi, you need to wake up!"

"I am awake, woman!" growled the monkey, a hand pressed to his cheek to ease the harsh sting "that damn well hurt!"

"I had to slap you!" replied Hilary hotly "you need to stay focussed, Daichi. This is a serious situation!"

"What serious situation? What are you babbling on about, crazy lady!" the monkey rubbed his cheek as his newly focused vision told him, for the first time, that something was wrong.

He seemed to be contained in an oblong box, it was gloomy as the only source of light was from a small window in the roof of this box that seemed to let the sky through. He had no idea where he was and was sure as hell that he was no longer in his bed, all he could make out was that he was trapped in a box. And yet, though he appeared to be in a box, he got the feeling of motion throughout his midriff.

Indigestion?

Daichi's eyes narrowed as he grabbed a handful of his stomach and tried to remember what he'd last eaten; it didn't feel like indigestion, and where was he? What was he trapped in?

It was, he realised, the inside of a van. And it was moving.

"Hey, where am I? Why aren't I in bed?" he demanded glaring at Hilary with accusation "what have you done with me?!"

"It's not me, you fool!" Hilary sighed exasperatedly "we've been kidnapped!"

Daichi laughed, he hadn't meant to; it had sort of escaped from him "don't be silly!"

Hilary glared "it's true! We've all been kidnapped! You, me, Kenny, Ray and Max! All of us!"

"Kenny?" repeated Daichi blankly "Ray, Max?"

Rolling her eyes Hilary pointed over Daichi's shoulder; the younger boy turned and his eyes widened with a gasp as he saw three limp figures sprawled out behind him. Max was leaning up against the wall of the van his head lolling to one side, Ray was next to him slumped down to the bottom his raven head resting in his arms while, on the other side of Max, lay Kenny leaning heavily against the turtle as he slept on.

It was now that Daichi felt the hard thudding of his heart.

"It's alright" Hilary assured him "they're not dead, I checked"

"But why are they here?" asked Daichi ardently "why am I here? _Where_ is here?"

"I don't know" Hilary shook her head as she leant back against the wall next to her friend; now Daichi was looking round, desperately in search of an escape "it's no good looking at the doors" she told him as he shuffled his way over to them "they're locked from the outside"

"What about that window?" Daichi tried to squeeze his fingers in to the crack between the doors and force them.

Hilary looked up with a sigh "even if we could open it there wouldn't be much point" she replied heavily "you and Kenny might fit through it, but Ray and Max never will. Their shoulders are too wide"

Daichi gave up on the doors with a growl "but why is this happening?!" he fumed as his temper rose to hide his growing fear "where are we going?"

Hilary shrugged and tried to maintain a calm façade "I don't know" she replied in a voice stronger than she felt "all I know is that we're stuck in a van. Stuck in a van with no escape"

* * *

I was just going to end the chapter with Tyson and Kai totally confused by the whole situation, but I felt like the chapter needed something else and I added that last scene. I hope the characterisation was alright. I wanted to get the relationship between the Bladebreakers across also, showing the different feelings and emotions that are swimming round in the aftermath of BEGA - good or bad.

So, what do you think?

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	2. Mystery Man

hello! **thankyou** for your review Demolition-Girl-33236, well i don't have much to say really just enjoy hopefully and please review

disclaimer: don't you wish you could just say i do own these characters but sadly I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM BEYBLADE OR BELYBLADE ITSELF!

a/n **_this means that they are talking in whatever native language they happen to know for example russian_**

this means that someone is talking on the phone to someone and this is the person on the other line talking back for example tala takes a call from bryan

_this is something written down for example a letter_

_just this is someone's thoughts for example kai_

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mystery Man**

Garland looked around; no Brooklyn wasn't in here either. Where was the dam redhead? Garland walked out the greenhouse and looked around his extensive gardens. There was no way he was going to go through every garden! Ok when in doubt…bellow

"BROOKLYN!"

A few seconds of silence then…Garland turned as he heard someone come up behind him, then folded his arms and looked at the innocent redhead with irritation.

"You yelled for me," said Brooklyn in his calm serene voice

"There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"So I gather"

"Where have you been?"

Brooklyn looked up at the sky watching the birds fly with a smile on his face "with the birds" he answered "and then Hero came round" Brooklyn looked back at Garland with a smile "did you want something?"

Garland handed Brooklyn the envelope he'd been carrying around "this came for you, by hand. Said it was important you got it immediately" Garland began to walk back to the house

Brooklyn looked at the large white envelope that was in his hand, he looked at the bird which suddenly flew away "Garland"

Garland turned as Brooklyn came to stand beside him "there is something wrong" said Brooklyn

"What do you mean?" Garland frowned as Brooklyn looked back at the tree in which the bird had just flown from.

"I don't know" said Brooklyn quietly and carefully "but the birds sense something" he looked back at Garland "I think I'll come back with you to the house"

Garland looked surprised but allowed Brooklyn to join him on his way back to the house.

* * *

"Tal, we're going!" called Bryan as he reached the front door with Spencer. Tala came through from the living room where he had been watching TV.

"Well have fun," said Tala somewhat coldly

"Don't be like that," said Bryan "you could still come if you wanted"

"You seemed to be under the impression I actually want to see that little pipsqueak," said Tala, Spencer rolled his eyes. Bryan sighed and picked up his bag

"Well fine! Just don't get into any trouble"

Tala smirked "as if I would"

"And I want you to rest lots, you were in a coma for a month, nothing strenuous"

"Of course my dear mother hen"

Bryan opened the door "are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Quite sure"

"What will you do while we're away?"

"Probably terrorize a few people, beat a few people up, couple of beyblade matches. Then maybe stress Kai out as much as possible" Tala smirked again "nothing strenuous that will make me tenuous"

"We'll say hi for you," said Spencer as Bryan grabbed Spencer's car keys and opened the boot.

"Tell him I hate him and that he can die anytime soon" Tala leant against the front door and watched Bryan and Spencer drive off. Then shutting the door he went back into the living room and flicked the channel over to another…and then another…and then another. He sighed and switched the TV off. It was quiet…too quiet…he was bored! He stood up; wincing slightly as the pain in his chest flared up, grabbed his **so cool** jacket, checked his image and went out.

* * *

"What's going on?" cried Tyson as he watched Daichi knock experimentally on part of the vehicle's wall. Kai's eyes narrowed, he looked around the room. Nothing else was different. The plate of half eaten pizza Tyson had had the night before was still balanced on the arm of the chair (_his _chair, Kai noted), nothing was different apart from the TV.

"What are they doing in there?" said Tyson not understanding

Kai went out of the room looking through the whole house looking for anything that was different but nothing. Going upstairs he went into each of the bedrooms looking for anything that would give him a clue. Going into Ray's room he looked out of the window to see a taxi stop outside the house.

"Tyson, there's someone at the door!"

He heard Tyson go to the door and open it, he continued to look around Ray's room but as he was already expecting there was nothing. Going downstairs he found Tyson standing there with the door shut. There was a knock on it.

"You're supposed to open it, it's the only way to see the guest" said Kai with just a _hint _of cynicism.

Tyson however looked at him rather distressed and still stood there with the one hand on the door handle of the shut door, there was another knock.

"Tyson open the door!"

Tyson opened the door to reveal an old man, long hair, ugly features – it had to be said time hadn't been kind to the stern features.

"Shut the door" Kai managed, Tyson obliged and they both looked at each other now both slightly distressed. The old man now bored of having the door opened then shut then opened again then shut again in his face called

"Kai, open this door and invite your grandfather in to sit"

Tyson looked at Kai "it's your call" he said, "he's your demon - I mean grandfather"

"Thanks Tyson, just what I need. Another pressure. Something else to deal with"

"You're the captain," said Tyson "I respect that. I wouldn't want you to feel that I didn't treat you as the captain"

Kai sneered at him "open the door" he said with bitterness. Tyson looked at him for a second but opened the door and let in the object of conversation. Kai's grandfather swept into the room with a look of distain at Tyson and his surroundings. Why on earth did his grandson hang around these people?

Kai followed his grandfather into the living room with Tyson behind him. Motioning that Tyson kept silent at all times no matter what Kai turned to his grandfather who was looking at the TV screen which still showed the unconscious and semi conscious remains that were Kai's team.

"won't you sit down grandfather?"

Tyson's mouth fell open, Kai was being polite! Kai was never polite! Kai ignored Tyson's choked out gag as his grandfather, Voltaire, turned to his grandson and said

"no, I will not sit, this place is not good enough for me to grace it with my comfort"

_fine, suit yourself! See if I care._ Kai thought but instead said "as you wish grandfather"

Tyson gaped, Kai may let this old man rule his life but Tyson was NOT going to let his home and his main source of food be ridiculed by an old snobby man. Tyson took a step forward and Kai's arm caught him in the chest stopping him.

"so what can I do for you grandfather?" Kai managed as he held back an infuriated Tyson.

"I am here on business Kai, I would have prepared a better venue than this but I did not receive much notice"

"I understand" gasped Kai as Tyson tried to run at Voltaire and fell heavily into Kai, grabbing Tyson by the wrist he hissed "Tyson! give me a break! I will deal with my grandfather as I know how! And you will not interrupt!"

"he's in my house!" snapped Tyson

"he's my grandfather!"

"he's being mean about everything I own!"

"I'm the captain!"

"that's not fair!"

"you said it was my call!"

Tyson pulled his wrist back and went to the window sulkily, Kai turned back to Voltaire who was shaking his head in shame

"do you know how lead a team? Have I taught you nothing? You must lead a team through authority and control by whatever means necessary, you should know this Kai!"

Kai glared for the first time at Voltaire, he let his grandfather get away with a lot of things but one thing he did NOT allow was the ridicule of the way he led HIS team.

"I lead my team as I see fit! I do not believe that violence which is what you are hinting at will succeed in anything except rebellion. Now state your business and then leave."

Voltaire smirked at his grandson's indignant reply, he pointed at the TV and started to speak in Russian.

_"**This is not a random kidnapping. This has been planned ever since you destroyed someone's life. He wants revenge, Kai and he wants it now! He plans to destroy every single member of your precious team with the exception of you and the 'great champion' Tyson. He's going to make sure you two suffer for what you did!"**_

Kai listened with a frown and ignored Tyson's confused stare from the window, he answered his grandfather keeping in the Russian language

_"**Who? Who wants revenge?"**_

_"**You should know Kai! You have become dumb in these recent years, I blame it on the company you keep and I'm not just talking about just talking about team you lead! Oh yes! I know where you tendencies lead you! It is sickening! It has addled your mind!"**_

Kai tried to keep his patience as he said very calmly and quietly

_"**As I have told you before grandfather, I am not gay, not in any shape of the word. Now who is it who wants revenge and how do I stop him"**_

_"**You cannot stop him! He shall not be stopped! It is time someone put a stop to your precious team antics and he shall succeed. However he does give you chance to save your pathetic friends. He gives you one month to figure out where your friends are and save them, if you manage to keep your friends away from him during the month then the day the month ends he will stop hunting them and never touch them. But during he will not stop hunting them, he will catch each one and, they will die! You have one month and your friends will have a chance to escape! The month starts from tomorrow"**_

There was a silence as Kai took all this in, he grimaced

_"**How do I believe you?"**_

His grandfather laughed and pointed at the screen "you have no choice but to believe me" he said in English

_"**But who is he?"**_ asked Kai

his grandfather smiled again, a cruel laugh that did not reach his eyes. **"_Think Kai, who hates you so much that he would kill your friends and have me give you the message. Who wants Tyson to suffer by loosing the people who are dear to him? Who would kill you if I did not stand in their way? And as they say third time lucky"_**

His grandfather turned to leave but as he did so he turned back to say **"_I hope you do not try to fight this Kai it is destiny, to fight against it would be a foolish mistake"_**

With that and a swish of his cloak Voltaire Hiwatari left as swiftly as he had come, leaving Kai standing there frowning and Tyson tugging at Kai's scarf.

"Kai! Kai! what did he say? Why was he here? What did he want? What does he know about the others? does he know where they are? What's going on? Why's this happening? How did your grandfather get involved? Why are we the ones left behind? Where are the others? why are they on our TV? Why aren't you answering my questions? Are you even listening to me?"

* * *

Brooklyn looked at the envelope sitting on the floor in front of him, he was in Garland's training room while Garland was practicing his beyblade skills. But Brooklyn wasn't giving his usual all work and no play makes Garland boring speech. Instead he sat there looking at this envelope, something that Garland was quick to notice.

"what's wrong? You've been staring at that letter for the past half hour"

Brooklyn looked up and asked "where are the others?"

Garland turned to face Brooklyn coming to stand in front of him "Ming-Ming has gone shopping, Crusher's taken Monica out for the day, I think they're going to the zoo, then to the cinema and for a meal and then to a concert this evening and knowing Mystel he's probably hanging from a tree somewhere offering people fruit that come from high mountains"

Brooklyn nodded and stood "good, it means they'll be gone all day then"

"probably, Brooklyn what's wrong?" Garland looked down at the letter laying on the floor "why haven't you opened it?"

Brooklyn shifted uneasily "do you mind if I go and see Hero?"

"I guess not, but what about the letter?" Garland picked it up and looked at it, no stamp, just an address and Brooklyn's name on it. Standard A4 size, white.

"I-I don't want to open it" Brooklyn actually took a step back from the letter, he didn't feel safe and he didn't want to leave Garland here on his own but he had to see Hero. "will you come with me to see Hero?"

Garland looked surprised "if you really want, you don't usually like me and Hero interacting"

"I know, but this time I'd rather I had you with me"

Garland studied Brooklyn trying to see into the cool calm face but he saw nothing

"fine, I'll get our coats and meet you by the front door"

"let the maid get the coats, just come with me to the door and we can go when she brings the coats"

now Garland knew there was something wrong but he also knew Brooklyn and knew he wouldn't get anything out of him unless Brooklyn was ready to tell him. Taking the letter with him Garland led the way out of the training room calling to the maid to get the coats and Brooklyn followed him to the front door looking behind him as he did so.

* * *

Tala walked slowly through the streets, collar turned up against the wind, hands in his pockets he turned into another street, he stopped as his phone started ringing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he answered it without checking who it was, like he needed to check.

"Bryan! Tell me, have you actually reached the airport yet?"

"Just arrived now, you ok?"

"it's not an hour yet, what possibly could have happened to me?"

"You never know, it took less than an hour for Garland to send you to hospital for a month"

"yes, but I haven't seen Garland since then have I? All I'm doing is walking down a street. I tell you now nothing has happened"

"I was only checking"

"well you don't need to, I'm fine. No one is even paying any attention to me"

Tala stopped as he saw a car pass, not just any car but a fancy black one. Tala peered into the rear window which was open and to his horror he saw Voltaire Hiwatari.

"Shit" he muttered

"What?" said Bryan sensing something was wrong

"Oh nothing, I just stubbed my toe and scuffed my trainer" said Tala hurriedly "now I want you to get off my phone and stop worrying about me!" and with that he hung up. Putting his phone in his pocket he looked in the direction that the car had gone and then fled up the street towards Tyson's house.

* * *

"What's going on Kai?" Tyson demanded, Kai looked at him and paused. He needed to think but with Tyson nagging on at him that wouldn't be possible.

"Tyson, I understand you want to know. But I'd rather think it through first and I just need a moment" Tyson glared and opened his mouth to say something else but Kai overrode him "please Tyson! just give one minute!"

Kai pushed Tyson out of the room, shut the door and leant against it, he felt Tyson kick against the door and curse Kai and call him several names that related Kai to several different things.

Kai ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. How the hell had he missed this? He should have seen it coming. And because he'd been so blind his team, his friends were in danger of loosing their lives. They could be anywhere…in the world, and Kai only had one month to find them. He needed help…but from who? If he didn't know what to do how the hell would anyone else? He turned the TV off not wanting to see the images anymore

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Tala come flying through the open front window.

"Ever heard of coming through the door?" Kai enquired at Tala as Tala straightened and brushed himself down.

"I had to avoid Tyson and Daichi and the rest, I saw you in here and came in at a run" explained Tala

"Jump through windows often?" Kai smirked in spite of everything, Tala smirked back

"You of all people Kai Hiwatari should know how many windows I jump through" Tala put his hands on his hips making Kai's smirk widen. Then Tala grew serious.

"What's your grandfather doing here?"

"How did you know he was?"

"I saw the car, don't keep me in suspense! Why was he here?"

"Not for the reason you're fearing, another reason"

Tala relaxed "so he doesn't know about us then"

"No"

"Does anyone else?"

"I think Tyson's figured that I'm gay though how I don't know, I didn't know he could be so smart. But he's paired me with Ray"

Tala raised his eyebrows "why Ray?"

"Ray is also gay"

"Serious?"

"Uh huh"

"Do you think he fancies you?"

"I don't know, I can't read him. I don't like the fact that I can't read him. Sometimes I can but other times he just shuts everything up"

"Do you think he knows about us?"

"I don't know"

"And you haven't asked"

"No one is supposed to know"

Tala smirked "but people are starting to guess, what does Ray say when Tyson pairs you two up?"

"Ignores it"

"You sure?"

Kai smirked "wouldn't be getting jealous, would we Tala?"

Tala came close to Kai and placed his lips on Kai's slipping his tongue into Kai's mouth to meet Kai's. They parted, foreheads together, breathing slightly faster than the norm, then placing his hands on Tala's face Kai drew Tala closer for another kiss.

* * *

"Brooklyn. Garland?"

"I need to talk to you" said Brooklyn

Hero let his two visitors looking at Garland who shrugged. Hero and Garland weren't the best of friends because Garland couldn't never quite forgive Hero for putting Brooklyn through the Justice Five battles in the way he did and Hero thought that Garland was too stuck into his family honour ways to open his mind to new concepts.

They both however were united in the decision that something was wrong with Brooklyn purely for the reason that Brooklyn kept those two separate no matter what.

Now they both looked at Brooklyn as he stood by the window in Hero's front room and breathed in the sunlight. Turning back to them he smiled benignly at them, they looked back nonplussed.

Brooklyn turned to Garland "would you be so kind as to open the letter for me?"

"Don't you want to keep it private and then tell us what it is?" asked Garland letter still in hand

"I already know what it is" answered Brooklyn "but I…" he looked down at the ground for the first time showing his uncertainty "I don't think I am able to open it for myself, it sounds like I'm being a coward but please humour me in this"

Garland frowned but opened the envelope and a slip of paper slipped out. Hero and Garland both looked at Brooklyn who had turned to the window with his head in his hands.

"Brooklyn?"

"Please read the letter out aloud"

Picking up the paper up Garland cleared his throat and began to read:

Brooklyn

_It hasn't been that long really has it? I know you have been expecting to hear from me and I was never one to disappoint. I also expect you know why I'm writing, well by the time you read this events will have been set in motion which you are unable to stop._

_But why stop them? You know they were going to happen and I will succeed and once I have finished off those pesky beybladers in a situation in which their beyblades will not serve them I will continue my quest of ultimate power and fame, they shall know me all over the world and this time no annoying teenagers will be in my way._

_But allow me to explain to you why I contact you, I need your help Brooklyn, do you not remember the power you once possessed? I know you do, you remember the freedom it gave you, you could do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted. _

_Why stop now Brooklyn? Join me and I can give all the power and freedom you want all I ask is a few favours in return. _

_I know you now care for your team, join me and they will also be rewarded with anything they wanted, the sky is my only limit._

_I know none of the above will have persuaded you so let me put this another way. _

_No matter what you do, say or try to change you cannot escape the trap I have set out for you and no matter what you try you will become mine!_

Garland finished and turn the paper over but it was blank. Brooklyn was now gazing at the sky, one hand on the window wishing he could fly like the bird

"Well apart from it scaring me because of it's appalling wording and punctuation, I don't see why it's so scary" said Garland, he looked at Hero for agreement, Hero nodded and looked at Brooklyn

"What about it scares you, Brooklyn? it sounds just like some freakish fan"

Brooklyn turned to them genuinely surprised "do you not know who it is?"

"Let's pretend we've suddenly developed stupidtitus and we now suddenly know nothing," said Hero.

Brooklyn looked from one to the other

"It's from Boris. Boris has returned. And he wants revenge"

* * *

well what do you think? personally i don't think it's one of my best stories and seeing as i had a virus recently i need to rewirte chapter 3, so i'll do you a deal, if i get three reviews then i will write chapter three.

so come on people! review! you get virtual hugs and kisses! (yeah like **that's** an incentive) still people come on! three reveiws, even if it's to say this story needs a lot of work. just press that button! don't you get the urge to press it? it's a button! they are meant to be pressed! what am i doing? lord only knows.

anyway three reviews! please!

kiki


	3. The Game Begins

hello!

1st off i know i told someone i would have this chap up by last monday and i am fully aware it is a week later. this si becasue my internet played silly buggers and packed up on me so i aa sorry for making a promise which turned in to an empty promise

this means the person is talking on the other end of a phone

anyway without further ado next chap

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Game Begins**

"Kai Hiwatari, you are telling me that Boris has come back from out of the woodworks to seek revenge on you and your team by kidnapping Max, Daichi, Kenny, Ray and Hilary with the threat of killing them within a month if you don't find them first. You are then telling me that Boris has turned this into a game because he will catch each of said kidnapped and kill them"

"that's pretty much it in a nutshell"

Tala looked at Kai and then to Tyson who had been allowed back in once Tala and Kai had made themselves presentable. Kai nodded and Tyson bit his lip.

"you then tell me, that neither of you noticed when there was suddenly a lack of teenaged boy behind you"

"the kidnappers were silent" answered Kai "obviously they were professionals"

"that's all very well, Kai but you're forgetting one very important thing. Boris lost a lot of money when BEGA went down. professionals cost a lot of money, money which Boris won't have"

"someone must be backing him" said Tyson, he wasn't feeling well. He'd just lost practically all of his team, he was still angry with Kai and now Tala had turned up out of nowhere and was slowing them down. they needed to act and they needed to act now. What they didn't need was another interruption.

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

Max slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as his head span. He put a hand up to the back of his head and moaned in pain, there was a roaring from somewhere but whether it was in his head or out side he couldn't tell.

"Max?" a soft voice forced him to slowly turn his head and look into the eyes of Ray.

"Ray, where are we? Or rather where's everything else? And what's that god dam roaring?"

"we're in the hold of a plane" answered Ray

feeling more human Max looked around to find that they were indeed in some sort of hold and now that he thought about it the roaring was indeed the sound of a plane flying. The opposite wall was entirely mirrored but other than that the hold was empty.

"how did we get here?"

"I don't know, I woke up in here"

Max sat up "I don't suppose there's a way out"

"Sure! If you don't mind falling out a plane thousands of feet to your death"

"Ah! Didn't think about that"

Max looked at Ray "how are you anyway?"

"My head is killing me, you?"

"Same"

Leaning against the wall next to Ray Max bit his lip; his blue eyes confused "Ray, what's happening?"

Ray sighed and brushed a strand of hair out his eyes "wish I knew, Maxie"

Max sighed "at least it's warm in here" he said trying to see the silver lining in a very black and bleak cloud

"At least you've got shoes on," said Ray resting his head on his knees, Max looked at Ray's feet to indeed find lack of shoe.

"Eh?"

"Kai left Tyson's place so fast I barely had time grab clothes"

"Aren't those Tyson's jeans?"

"Think so"

Max shook his head "those two can be so silly"

"Childish, I think I said"

"You called Kai childish!"

Ray grinned "yup"

"And you're not dead!"

"Well, I don't know about that but I didn't die too painfully"

Max chuckled "that's some feat Ray"

"You're telling me, the look Kai gave me, I thought he was going to hit me"

Max looked at Ray, his eyes sparkled what little light there was catching in them accentuating the gold. Max knew that look; it crossed Ray's face every time Kai was mentioned.

"You like Kai, don't you Ray?"

Ray looked at him the look in his eyes vanishing "of course I do, he's a friend. Believe it or not I do like my friends"

"I don't mean that" Max spoke carefully

"What do you mean?" Ray's face held no expression which made Max think Ray knew exactly what he meant.

"You know what Tyson is always saying about you and Kai."

"He's joking isn't he?" so Ray had decided to play dumb, right then Max was going to up the anti.

"He has to have a reason for saying it, you and Kai do seem close"

"We're friends Max, I'm as close to Tyson as I am to Kai" was that a hint of warning in Ray's voice? Max was making progress!

"And there's something you're missing" continued Ray "Kai's a guy and I'm a guy, as far as I'm aware Kai is not gay and I know I'm not. Also I am set to marry Mariah. So there can't be anything between me and Kai even if I wanted there to be which I don't" it may just have been Max but Ray sounded like he was telling himself more than he was telling Max.

"You can't help who you fall for," said Max softly, Ray didn't say anything; he didn't look at Max or even move. "Ray?" he said cautiously. Ray's face became set and his eyes became hard.

"Why are we even talking about this? We've been kidnapped, put on a plane to God knows where and we don't know what's going on! The least of our worries is something stupid that Tyson said! And let's face it Tyson says stupid things all the time every time everyday! Every time Tyson opens his mouth something stupid comes out so I don't know why you even listen!" there was a silence in which Ray looked at the floor and Max racked himself with guilt, it was obviously a touchy subject with Ray and he shouldn't have pried. He put a hand on Ray's shoulder and his friend looked at him.

"Sorry Ray, you're right, Tyson always says stupid things, there's nothing in what he says"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I guess I'm a little on edge"

"Well duh! We have been abducted and carted off on a plane, does not give one room for comfort"

They both smiled and the hostile atmosphere was evaporated. A door on the far wall was opened and someone walked down the steps to the hold floor. Max and Ray stared – well it explained who had captured them they both thought as they looked at Boris.

* * *

Tyson opened the door to see his older brother, he grinned in relief, at last someone who would do more than just talk and would know what to do.

"Am I glad to see you!" Tyson stood aside to let his brother, Garland and Brooklyn walk in. he led them all to the room in which Kai and Tala were in. there was a pause while Tala and Garland set eyes on each other, Brooklyn stayed behind Hero as he saw Kai not in fear but the guy had proven to the world that Brooklyn was not unbeatable, what made Brooklyn insecure was Kai's need to win.

"Bryan's going to kill me," murmured Tala, he didn't feel anger at Garland, how could he? Garland had done what he'd been told to do, if he was going to be angry at Garland then he was going to have to feel anger at Bryan for doing what he did to Ray those years ago and anger at himself for ever listening to Boris in the first place. He held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation Garland took it.

"Great! Now that's sorted maybe we could get to the job in hand possibly" suggested Hero, Tyson grinned, this was why he loved his brother!

The phone rang, glancing at each other they all waited as Tyson answered it

"H-hello?"

"Hello Tyson" 

The voice made Tyson jumped and quickly press on the loud speaker "Boris!"

"Not only me, Tyson." there was crackling "bring him over here" Boris said to another person. There was some scuffling then Ray's voice came through the speaker

"Touch me again and I'll send you into the pits of hell" there was a pause "I've been hanging round Kai too long" Kai raised his eyebrows and Tala smirked, Tyson giggled.

"RAY!"

"Hello Tyson" 

"Are you alright!"

"Hmm let's think about that shall we? Because you and Kai decided to fight at some god awful hour this morning I have no shoes. I have a bloody great bash on the back of my head which fucking hurts. Because you and Kai fought this morning I have had no breakfast so I am hungry. But apart from that! I can officially say I am in the peak of health and that I have no complaints whatsoever!" Ray said sarcasm pouring out of every syllable.

"Ray you're going to be fine, but be careful Boris is involved!"

"Well no shit Sherlock"

Kai pushed Tyson aside before he could make Ray any more sarcastic, the fact that Ray was being this sarcastic had caused everyone to stare at the phone eyes wide. Where was the kind calm never stressed Ray? Kai cleared his throat

"Ray_"

"Oh goody! It's my esteemed captain Hiwatari! Isn't this wonderful! God's right hand man! Up there with Jesus!"

Kai paused and then "you've got a gun pointing at your head"

"Well yes I do rather, I've found it makes one quite tetchy!" 

"You're going to be fin-"

"Don't tell me I'm going to be fine!" There was a pause then "I am calm sensible mature calm Ray! I am calm sensible – oh fuck that!"

"Do you know where you are?" Kai's voice kept steady…unlike Ray's.

"Hmm let's see!" Kai rolled his eyes at Ray's tone "I'm in a room err it's got a phone in it, I'm on a plane…possibly somewhere in the universe. Oh look, the man with the gun at my head is florescent green with spots, he has nine heads, four legs and sixty-two legs! Obviously his mum came from Mars and his dad came the planet Pluto: you dig what I'm saying yet! No I don't where I am Kai! If I did I wouldn't be here would I!"

There was a silence during this rant, Kai waited patiently while Ray's heavy breathing came through the speaker.

"Ok so what's happening? Apart from Boris being involved, I got that bit" Ray's voice now calmer gave everybody the impression that the gun was against his temple.

"Boris wants revenge because BEGA, he's kidnapped you, Max, Daichi, Hilary and Kenny. Me and Tyson have a month to find you" Kai left out the part of being hunted, he didn't think it would help.

"And when the month is over. What happens then? Does Boris let us go?" 

Kai's voice failed him; did he tell Ray that it would be unlikely that they all survived this? Boris meant business and it wasn't often he didn't get it. He frowned slightly and glanced at Tala for aid. Tala shrugged unhelpfully but Ray had already guessed what the silence meant.

"Too much like wishful thinking huh, great I'm a dead guy"

"We've a month to find you, we'll do it" answered Kai

Ray scoffed "Kai, I'm on a plane, that could be going anywhere in the world! A month does nothing!"

"Don't give up Ray! We'll find you!" Tyson's voice sounded more sure than he felt

"Cos, that's our motto right? Never give up! Well that's got me in some great situations huh!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a bullet being fired from the speaker, everyone jumped and Tyson cried "RAY! TALK TO ME MAN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

There was a silence then Ray's voice came through the speaker obviously shouting at someone in the room with him "what the fuck do you think you're doing? You don't fire guns in a flying plane! You could have shot through the wall! You want us all to die!" 

Everyone in the room breathed out in relief until Brooklyn cried out in fear as a bird outside flew away from the tree outside.

"he's coming! Ray look out!"

there was a silence as Brooklyn shoved Kai out the way of the phone and shouted down it "Ray look out!"

* * *

In the plane Ray turned to see a figure dressed head to foot in black, they were dressed like a ninja and in their hand was a long sword. Ray heard Brooklyn's word of warning and moved seconds before the figure brought the sword down. Ray cried out as the blade missed by inches, he fell backwards over something – the gunman! He was dead, blood oozing from a slash right across the neck. Ray felt bile rise up in his throat as he slipped in the gunman's blood, he pushed himself off the body and looked around for the ninja. The ninja was gone. Ray looked around confused

"where'd he go?"

he sat there shaking, what was happening? He looked at the gunman, now he knew why the guy had fired, Ray bit his lip. Going over to the man he shut the eyelids of the man whispering

"I'm sorry, I shouted at you and you probably saved my life. Forgive me…and I hope you receive no pain in the road ahead of you"

Ray sat down by the phone, he shuddered. Boris had locked in him in there with the gun man. it was cold in there and now Ray was locked in there with a dead man.

"Ray!" Kai's voice cut through the silence like a knife brought Ray back to earth and made him realise that he was covered in blood. Ray wrinkled his nose against the smell of the blood and death.

"Ray! Answer me dam it!" Ray opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say then Hero's voice came through

"Ray, are you alright? What happened? 

"I'm fine, I'm alright. I'm sorry I shouted before" Ray curled up shivering

"forget about that! What's happening?"

"I think I owe Brooklyn my life, him and the gunman"

the door opened and Boris came in looking like things weren't going as planned, behind him another man came in holding a writhing struggling Hilary.

"let me go you wretch!" she saw Ray "Ray! You're awake! You're alive! When you and Max weren't put in the same as us I thought you two had…had" her eyes filled with tears. Boris nodded at the man who with some relief let Hilary go and as Ray stood up she flew into his arms. Ray held her whispering comforts.

"we're going to be alright Hilary, everything's going to be fine"

"what's happening Ray?"

Ray thought, should he tell her? … no, there was no point in scaring her "I don't know but you'll be alright, no one is going to let anything happen to you…I promise you"

Boris meanwhile was talking with the second gunman in another language that Ray assumed was Russian. They were looking down at the dead gunman and pointing at the camera that had obviously filmed the whole thing. Ray led Hilary over to the phone turning her away from the dead body. He picked up the phone and said

"guys, you still there? Tyson?"

"course I am Ray!"

Ray smiled "Hilary's here" he handed Hilary the phone and put his arm around her as she spoke into it in a shaky voice.

"h-hello?"

* * *

Back in Japan Tyson gasped, he'd never heard her sound so scared "Hils! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt or anything"

"We'll get you back Hils! I promise you that!"

"I know Tyson, I have total faith that you will. Now you and Kai had better of stopped your arguing because I don't want to come back to you two still arguing like two little boys. I've got enough to think about without you two taking points off each other!" her sounded slightly shrill but she kept up the brave face.

"Promise you," muttered Tyson he bit his lip, Boris was going to pay for this. No matter what it took Boris was going to pay!

* * *

It was the next day at precisely noon and Tyson, Hero, Brooklyn, Garland, Kai and Tala were waiting for another phone call or some sort of sign. Boris had taken the phone from Hilary to say that the next at noon they would get a sign and clue as to where their friends were. None of them had slept and Kai hadn't even gone to bed just sat in the front room all night looking at the blank TV screen. At ten Hero had come with Brooklyn and Garland and Tala had come half an hour later. Now they were sitting in the front room in silence having talked themselves out of ideas. Tyson's Grandpa had gone for a holiday with Mr Dickinson, it was a long holiday and they wouldn't be back for at least a month if not more. Tyson hadn't wanted to call him anyway not wanting to worry him anyway.

The phone rang; being the nearest Garland picked it up "hello?"

"Turn TV on, channel 43" the phone went dead. Putting the phone down Garland nodded at the TV "channel 43"

Tyson turned the TV on and set it to the right channel. The screen at first fuzzy cleared to show a clearing in a forest. The sun was blazing and there was a mesh wire which was surrounding five figures all laying in the grass. The six in Japan watched as these five figures began waking up.

* * *

Day 1

Kenny opened his eyes and he sat up, first thing he noticed was the heat. Second thing he noticed was Daichi roaring. Third thing he noticed was his headache. He looked around him. He was in a caged area in the middle of a forest, to one side of him Ray, Max and Hilary were all lazing about in the sun. And on his other side Daichi was running repeatedly at the wire mesh trying to break through with little success.

"Ah I could get used to this," sighed Max he stretched and laid back in the grass.

"Mm" Ray agreed his eyes were closed and he was leaning against the wore mesh.

Hilary on the other hand was wide eyed; she looked at the two boys "what is wrong with you two? We've been kidnapped!"

"It's probably the drugs Boris's men used on us" said Kenny coming over to the three of them. Max's grin widened and he held out his arms "Kenny!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hilary giving Max a worried look

"Both Ray and Max are bigger than me and Daichi and you're slighter than them, they probably got a bigger dose to knock them out. They won't have properly come round yet," explained Kenny as Max gave him a huge hug.

"You ok?" asked Ray dopily and not really aiming the question at anyone in particular. He yawned widely and closed his eyes again.

"How long have we been here?" asked Kenny

"I don't know, when I woke up I was here" answered Hilary

"And the chickens were too" said Max

Kenny and Hilary glanced at each other

"And the hummingbirds" said Ray holding up one hand

Kenny and Hilary decided the best thing to do was ignore them, instead they turned their attention to Daichi was running into the mesh.

"Daichi, what are you doing?"

Daichi looked at her as if she was stupid "trying to get out! Duh!"

"And the running into the mesh helps because?"

"The strength of the impact will help it fall over"

Kenny and Hilary turned back to Ray and Max.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…B!"

"…Boy!"

"Nope!"

"Burn!"

"No"

"Bell"

"What bell?"

"Oohh, I give up!"

Ray pointed at Daichi "bear! your go!"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with…F!"

"Fox"

"No"

"Toad"

"No"

"Hedgehog"

"No, give up!"

"Yes"

Max pointed at his shoe "shoe!"

Ray pointed at his own foot "shoeless!"

Hilary and Kenny looked at each other both wondering whether they should just put them out of their misery. They were laughing now, over nothing, a blade of grass, Ray's foot, Daichi, another blade of grass, a flower, a bee, blade of grass, Ray's foot.

"Right you get the weapon, I'll hold them down" instructed Hilary

"Right" Kenny got up and skirted around the rim of the mesh by passing Daichi until he came to a crate. In the background he heard Max now singing and Ray still laughing, opening the crate he found several bottles of water. Obviously Boris didn't want them to dehydrate. Grabbing two he bypassed Daichi and went back to Hilary.

"To know, know, know him, is to love, love, love him. Just to see him smile makes my life worthwhile, to know, know, know him is to love, love, love him and I dooooooooo!"

"What is Max singing?" asked Kenny not sure he wanted to know the answer

"To know him is to love him by Dolly Parton" answered Hilary slightly strained "a good song until it met Max"

"Well I have the weapon" Kenny showed the bottles of water. Taking one Hilary looked down at Ray.

"You take Max, I'll deal with Ray"

Kenny nodded and went running after Max who had gone for a zoom round the cage in which they were in singing 'I will always love you' as he went. Ray on the other hand was lying on the grass softly humming to himself. He looked at Hilary as she came up to him, his eyes went wide and little small smile touched his lips.

"Hello Hilary"

Hilary opened the water, Ray's smile vanished but his eyes got bigger, he sniffled.

"Please don't chuck water over me" one little tear ran down his cheek. Hilary snorted and stood over him. His eyes bubbled over with tears; he huddled up in a ball. "Mommy, help. I don't wanna be wet" Ray shut his eyes tightly, clasped his hands together and whimpered. Hilary sighed and put the top back on the bottle.

"Do you promise to be good and sit there?"

Ray wiped his eyes, sniffled pathetically and nodded.

Hilary's eyes narrowed, she'd been around boys too long to believe them fully. Ray bit his lip then said in a little voice "I promise I'll be good, I won't move or anything" Hilary gave and smiled "good and the sooner you come round the better"

Ray nodded. Two seconds Hilary turned away and in that time Ray had jumped up, grabbed the bottle and run off laughing manically.

"Oh brother" said Hilary.

Meanwhile Kenny was also having problems bringing Max down from his high.

"Come and get me!" Max waved frantically at Kenny and then ran for a bit then turned and shouted "come and get me!" he waved frantically and jumped up and down. He ran away and promptly fell over Ray who was now sitting on the grass, legs outstretched, hugging the water bottle and wafting his free hand in front of his eyes and was saying in a rhythmic tone "look at all the pretty colours"

Max was now lying face down in the grass, laughing and shouted in a muffled voice "come and get me!"

Kenny and Hilary sighed; Daichi came over to them and looked critically at Ray and Max

"This is where we wish Kai was with us, he'd soon get them in to shape" the other two nodded.

"Kai!" said Ray leaping on the name "Kai should be here so he can see all the pretty colours! And Tyson! And Hilary!"

"I'm here," said Hilary, Ray looked at her, his mouth fell open and then turned into a huge grin

"Hilary! When did you get here?" he then encased her in a suffocating hug "now you and Kai can see all the pretty colours!" Hilary sighed. Kenny went over to Max who was still lying face down in the grass and still shouting something incomprehensible.

Kenny and Daichi turned him over; he looked at them, smiled and then burst in to tears.

"Boris must want us to kill each other," stated Daichi flatly looking down at the weeping teenager.

"I might just agree with you there" said Kenny, one blood vessel on the point of bursting.

Ray was also now crying, having successfully put Hilary off hugs for life he was now wandering around the by the mesh tears running down his face murmuring to himself

"Kai's not here, home's not here but I am home. It's here, over there, everywhere. I want home, I'm home"

He wandered over to a pole and climbed to the top of it. Banging his head on a large object which he couldn't work out. He looked into the camera and said "I'm home" smiling he continued to say "I'm home, home, homey, home, homey, home" he gave a short scream as Daichi jumped and pulled him down.

Sitting up he then burst into tears, stopped and giggled. He pointed at Daichi and sniggered "you've gone all red"

Daichi hissed, "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" he screamed as Max bounced all over him knocking him over.

* * *

In Japan the group watched these antics with varying degrees of interest. Kai seriously wished he didn't know any of them, Tala seriously amused the effect a drugged up Max and Ray had on Daichi, Garland now convinced they should have been sectioned at birth, Tyson was thinking he should get Ray high more often though maybe on alcohol instead of sleeping draught, Brooklyn was now worried about them all thinking that Boris had given them brain damage and Hero was wondering whether he should do a runner now or when Daichi killed Max and Ray.

The screen suddenly changed to show the face of Boris, the atmosphere in the room darkened.

"Hello" said Boris "it's nice to know this link is working. As you can see your friends are all alive if a little…over exuberant. That was a recording from earlier; the next clip will be live as they are about to be released in to the wilderness. Do enjoy yourselves and I do hope you know all the rules"

The picture changed back to the screen it had been before except the mesh had gone and the figures were all standing each in a fight or flight stance.

Max looked up at the man who had caused all this "he just doesn't know when to quit!"

"You're telling me!" said Daichi; he shouted up at Boris "you think we're scared of someone with purple hair!"

Boris looked down at them all and he smiled. Apart from the minor random ninja incident everything had all gone according to plan. Tyson and his band of followers had no idea where this was and the ones he'd kidnapped were behaving as he wanted them to with the slight hiccup of Max and Ray this morning. He nodded to a man on his left who raised his gun and fired.

In spite of his words Daichi leapt back, Hilary glared at Boris but Max pulled her, Kenny and Daichi close.

"You each have a month of hell ahead of you!" called Boris "if by the end of the month you are still alive then I will let you go! During this month my men will hunt you down! Once they will catch you, they will kill you!"

Daichi snarled, "you're nothing but a coward Boris! You can even do your own dirty work!"

Boris ignored this and said, "let the fun begin! You have five minutes to hide yourselves or do some serious running!"

* * *

plz review! until next time!

Kiki


	4. To Other Worlds

hello!

now i have a problem in that i hate love triangles mainly becasue someone is bound to get hurt so waht i need to know from you guys is...who does Kai end up with? **Ray **or **Tala**

so leave me a review and the one with the most votes ends up with Kai (ain't he a lucky devil?)

**Ray **or **tala**

disclaimer: i don't own any characters from beyblade not even **Ray **or **Tala**

anyway hope you enjoy the chap and leave me a review remember **Ray **or **Tala**

* * *

**Chapter Four: To Other Worlds**

Boris walked off followed by one man however the rest stayed. Max looked at them, about thirty all strong looking men, all carrying guns. Hilary gathered them all round and they began to quickly discuss.

"I say we split up and meet back up again," said Daichi

"Uh no! We should stay together," said Hilary

"We all run at different paces, I agree with Daichi. Some of us are slower than others" said Max

"I agree, me and Hilary haven't been trained by Kai for the past three years. I say Daichi, Max and Ray lead them away from us and then we make our own way" said Kenny

They nodded. "Right" Hilary took charge "me and Kenny go first, followed by Daichi, then Max, then Ray" she looked scared then "is that ok? And we meet here again when it's dark"

Daichi beat his chest "don't worry Hilary, us guys will have those boys confused in no time"

"You two should get going now" Max ordered. Tears sprung to Hilary's eyes and she hugged each of them.

"You all be careful"

"Get going! We don't have long!"

Hilary and Kenny went leaving the three boys. They turned to the men on the hill.

"Oi! Pig faces!" Daichi called, he got their attention "yeah I'm talking to you!" he ran to one side and then to another. In a different direction from Hilary and Kenny he ran off calling back to Max and Ray "good luck guys!" some of the men with guns came down the hill and ran after him. They could hear him catcalling and howling getting fainter.

Max turned to Ray "we don't have long"

Ray held out his hand "it's been good to know you Max"

Max forgot the hand and pulled Ray into a hug which Ray returned, "you too, take care Ray"

"Just think about yourself, now go!"

Giving Ray one last nod Max ran off in the other direction, a couple more men following him.

Ray stood there; the men on the hill stood their guns ready. The seconds ticked by.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Tyson was alarmed as they all watch Ray stand there "he's only got seconds before they run at him guns blazed!"

"Ray, what are you doing?" murmured Kai "run you fool"

Ray could feel the grass under his feet, his eyes narrowed. He wondered if these men could understand English. There was one way to find out. Taking a step forward he called out to them

"How much is Boris paying you? I bet it ain't much! I bet you aren't good anyway!"

Garland gasped, "Has he gone mad?"

"I can't watch!" Tyson stared at the screen not taking his eyes from it.

"What is he doing?" Hero watched the screen in horror

Tala was silent, Kai was checked his watch. Ray had thirty seconds. And that was when Ray did something no one was expecting. He spread his arms wide.

Ray spread his arms and smiled "come on! Take a shot! You'll probably miss anyway!"

"What are you waiting for?" the five minutes ran out. Ray smiled as the men set their guns and aimed at him, at his legs, arms, head, may as well kill him seeing as he's just standing there. One man came forward and fired at the ground at Ray's feet. Ray watched as the bullets came closer, it was just a matter of timing. The man nodded to his companions and they all fired at the ground before Ray. Ray dropped his arms.

Kai's eyes narrowed, Ray's face was victorious, why? They all watched in horror as the men came down the hill running at Ray.

"He's still standing there!" Garland gasped, "Does he want to die?"

"He'll be alright" they looked at Hero who pointed at the screen "look at him, he's focussed, in the zone and he's got a plan"

They all turned back to the screen and just for a second Ray looked at the camera and he smiled.

Then as the men fired at him again he jumped backwards and-

"Where's he gone?" Tyson went to the screen and searched the entire screen. The men on the screen paused for a moment looking round. Then one of them pointed somewhere of camera and they all ran in that direction leaving the screen empty apart from a nice grassy patch and a few water bottles.

* * *

Max ran. Behind him he could hear the men running after and for the first real time he was scared, he didn't know how to get rid of them. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what time it was. He didn't know anything except he had to keep running until he found somewhere to hide or something. Running through the trees he came to a river, he turned left and started to run along side it looking for a way across.

Then he heard something else. Dogs. Where the hell had they come from? He could hear them behind him and getting nearer. Now Max knew two things, one: if he didn't get rid of them he wouldn't last a day, two: he had to get the dogs loose his sent. Without thinking he dived into the river. Being a strong swimmer he had no problem against the slow strong current. Keeping close to the bank he popped his head up to hear for the dogs. He froze as he heard them right above him, he heard the men come running up gasping and talking together, talking in a foreign language. Silently Max sank under the water and swam a little way back the way he'd come, he slowly came up again. The dogs it seemed had got confused and were running to the river bank and back. The men were walking along it, poking down with their guns. Max went back under and pulled out his beyblade and his launcher. Surfacing again he saw some of the men coming his way and the others going the other way. Putting his blade to his launcher he silently prayed for this to work.

Draciel launched spraying water everywhere, the dogs started a raucous, the men came running and under the chaos Max swam away grabbing his blade as it stopped spinning and sank under the deep surface of the water. Some of the men jumped in to the water but Max was away and when he was swimming no one could get him. Once he'd rounded the corner he pulled himself out on to the other side of the river. Then he set off at a run through the trees until he could no longer hear the dogs. Then shaking all over he sank to the ground, gripping Draciel tightly. He gasped for air. He had a month of this and already he was convinced he was going to die.

"Oh God someone help me!"

* * *

Daichi was running as fast as he could but he was tiring and knew he couldn't keep this going much longer. At least he didn't have the dogs on his trail, he'd heard them but they had gone after someone else. He prayed that whoever it was they were alright and had got away safely. But for now he had to worry about himself, he could hear the men behind him gaining on him, few more metres and they would be able to see him. He spied a tree thick with leaves, he jumped up it and climbed as far in as possible hiding behind the leaves and catching his breath.

The men arrived and looked around, they began poking bushes and looking up in to trees. Daichi swallowed but there was no dam way he was going to die on the first day, he had four weeks of this but he was going to make it. They all were, Boris would not beat them. Mind you these men were getting too close for comfort. Then something strange happened. The men stopped looking and opened their bags, one of them pulled out a blanket and they all sat on it. Another pulled out some boxes and set them in the middle of the blanket. Another pulled out plastic cups. And another pulled out flasks. Yes you guessed it folks: they're having a picnic.

Daichi watched this, these men were trying to kill him but first they were going to stop for a spot of lunch. Daichi had no choice but sit in the tree until they'd gone.

* * *

Hilary and Kenny stopped running both panting. Once they'd got their breath back they listened…silence.

"I hope the others are alright" said Hilary

"Me too" Kenny looked around at the trees and the mountains.

"What are we going to do Kenny? We have a month of this; we don't know where we are or anything! How will we find out where we are! There's no landmarks or anything"

They both spun round as a gunman came in to the clearing, Kenny and Hilary clung to each other as the man raised his gun. Kenny shut his eyes. Then he felt something whoosh past him. But there was no gun fire or anything. Opening his eyes he discovered the gunman laying in front of them, an arrow protruding out of his chest.

Hilary screamed and gripped Kenny tighter.

"Ok, ok. Let's just calm down" bravely Kenny went over to the body

"Kenny! What are you doing?" Hilary squeaked horrified

Trying to ignore the body with little success Kenny looked at the arrow. Hilary looked about her trying to see through the thick foliage but she could find nothing, hear nothing. She jumped out of skin at the sound of a snapping sound and spun round to see Kenny holding the end of the arrow looking at it.

"Kenny!" Hilary dived over to him, he held up the arrow end. She looked at it.

"Is that- is that what I think it is?"

Kenny smiled and said, "This Hilary, is hope"

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Tyson

"Tyson, I did not grow up in the Abby without learning a few things about both Boris and what kind of machinery he used" answered Tala "trust me, this will work" Tala sat up straight from behind the TV with a couple of wires in his hand.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Garland

It was Kai who answered "to access the camera in which saw we saw Max and Ray, Hilary and Daichi and Kenny. There has to be a signal. That signal will go from that camera to where Boris is who will then send the signal to us"

"By intercepting this signal" continued Tala going to Kenny's laptop which had been left behind "we can do the reverse and follow the signal back to where Boris"

Kai continued as Tala started up the laptop "once we have the signal we can see where it's coming from but also we can listen in to what Boris is planning"

"Smart" said Hero. He was looking between Kai and Tala as they both sat by the laptop; however his thoughts were interrupted by Boris voice from the laptop.

"So the first day has begun, and how are our little runaways?"

Another voice sounded, it was crackly but still clear

"_The blonde kid escaped and gave his chasers the slip but he's still in the vicinity. The loud one known as Daichi is currently up a tree unable to move unless he is seen, the girl and the computer boy were found by one of our men but for some reason the man is not responding."_

"Do you know why that is?"

"_No sir, but we do know that the girl and boy are near the starting point and some men are going out that way"_

"That's good, what about the final one, Chinese one, Ray?"

"_Err, I don't know how to say this sir but he's err disappeared"_

"He's what?"

"_I'm sorry sir, he just vanished off our range, he's no longer in the vicinity"_

"When did this happen?"

"_Not long after the release, we thought he was strange sir because he hung around and waited until the five minutes was up. Some of the men followed him but they lost him. They even sent the dogs after him but they lost the trail"._

"Do you mean to tell me that the first day is not even over and you have lost him!"

"_I'm sorry sir"_

"It is of no matter, I know Ray enough to know that he will not let his friends peril, he'll reappear. But do not loose the others!"

There was a silence and Tala switched the laptop off.

"So what do we know?" Hero sat down "they're all alright for the moment"

"And Ray's disappeared" Tyson also sat down "that means he's safe from Boris"

"Only for now" Kai looked out the window "Boris is right, Ray won't stay hidden if he thinks the others are in danger, once he comes out to look for the others he'll be in danger again"

"If only he was a coward" said Tala

"That's not the most important thing right now" Kai spun round at Hero's words

"What does that mean?" Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously but Hero ignored them.

"All I'm saying is that the most important thing right now is to get over there, to wherever there is"

"But where is that?" Tyson was gloomy "it could be anywhere in the world"

"Well we need to look at what we've got, Tala could see if he could track that signal. And maybe if we look at the TV and see if we recognise the scenery" suggested Garland

"It's not much but it's a start" agreed Tala glancing at Kai who had gone back to staring out the window. He went over as the group split.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly

"That I'm missing something" Kai's voice was empty "there's so many things I don't understand. Why didn't Boris just kill them? Why do this game? Why a month, why not a week? Why do things seem so planned? There's something that's not right, but I just don't know what it is. I feel I should know where they are but I don't"

"Look, it's the first day; we've still got thirty days left. And already we've made progress" reasoned Tala as Tyson brought in some sandwiches

"That's just it, it's too easy. There's something about this that is wrong. Boris is so laidback, Ray's disappeared off his screens and yet he's just taken it in his stride"

Tala put a hand on his shoulder "look why don't we go for a walk? It will take a while for the laptop to track the signal. And the others can try and see if they can figure out the scenery on the TV"

Kai nodded and let Tala push him outside. Hero watched them go suspicious but looked round as Tyson came in looking tried and worried.

"What do we do Hero?"

Hero looked over at Brooklyn and Garland who were studying the TV screen which not too long ago had had Max, Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi in it. He sighed and put on a brave face for his little brother.

"You're forgetting who you're friends are, Tyson. They're strong and don't forget they've beaten Boris before. We're all going to be alright"

* * *

Boris smiled as he sat at the table. Things were going well, Kai and Tyson didn't know the half of what was going on. Things had all gone according to plan with barely a hitch. And the fact that Ray had disappeared was immaterial; in fact it was more fun that way because if Kai and Tyson didn't find Ray then it was most likely he would die. As for the others eyes, they'd escaped for today but there was another thirty days to go and by the end of it they would all die!

* * *

Kai and Tala walked not saying much but when they did it was in Russian. They both felt comfortable talking in Russian, there weren't many people around who would understand it. Walking through a park Tala, after glancing around to see if anyone was around, leaned in to Kai; Kai stopped and closed his eyes as Tala pulled him to a tree kissing him.

"It's interesting about Ray" said Tala a few moments later switching to English swiftly and smoothly and mainly to show off his skills to Kai who didn't care

"Hm"

"I never thought he'd look so hot in modern clothes"

There was a silence, after a few seconds Tala looked up at Kai who looked back at him and said

"If you're waiting for a reaction then keep waiting for as long as you want"

"You don't agree?"

"I don't have an opinion" replied Kai

"Not even about his looks?"

"I don't have an opinion about Ray full stop"

"What about his friendship?"

"He stops me from killing Tyson and he's a good blader"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"Kai! Even for you that's cold. That's something Bryan would say. Don't you like him for his sense of humour, or what about bravery? How about common sense?"

"He has all those things, doesn't mean I like him"

"I don't believe you" said Tala blankly "I think you do like him, more than you're letting on"

Kai didn't say anything so Tala continued, "well I hope you're lying Kai because Ray is a good person. I mean I'd rather think that you had someone when I dump you"

That got Kai's attention, sighing Tala continued

"Come on Kai, you know we're not serious. I mean we've never said to each other that we love each other in fact I've never said I even like you"

Kai didn't say anything, Tala stood in front of him and looked in to his eyes "look in my eyes and say you love me"

"I don't 'love' anyone you know that" answered Kai

"Exactly" said Tala "so we both need to find someone else, we were there for each other when we needed it but that time is over Kai, I think you need to accept it more than I do" Tala put his arms around Kai's neck and smiled "don't worry, I'm not going leave you hanging like a loose end, I'll choose my moment appropriately"

He placed his lips on Kai's and the expectant response came within seconds

"Funny thing about Ray though" said Tala pulling back slightly

"Why are we talking about Ray again?" asked Kai irritated

"Because he did such a funny thing when they were released in to the wilderness as Boris puts it"

"What do you mean?" asked Kai not really listening and kissing Tala's neck

"I don't know…it was almost like…it was almost like Ray knew where he was"

Kai kissed Tala shutting him up, their tongues met, Tala's hands gripped Kai's arms while Kai's hands were on Tala's waist. Tala came closer pulling Kai closer, their kissing becoming more intense, both caught up in the rapture of the moment. They had been in this 'relationship' (though they both refused to call it that) for years, no one knew, if anyone had ever found out they would both have been punished but they had needed each other, needed the comfort and the reassurance of someone else's being with their own, on those cold nights in the Abby when there was no warmth they had held on to each other risking everything from their very lives to_

Kai pulled back suddenly "he knew where he was!"

"What?" Tala was slightly befuddled still being caught in the moment

"He even told us where he was! He actually said it! But he was so doped up I didn't even notice! I'm a fool, Ray was telling us the whole time where he was! I just didn't listen!"

"Kai, what are you on about?"

"You said it yourself! It was almost like he knew where he was! It explains everything! He even recognised where he was when he was high! He actually came to the camera and told us! He knew we'd be watching so he came to the camera to tell us! That's why he spent so long waiting for the men to fire! That's why he's disappeared! He knew where he was going! He knew what he was doing! Hero was right, Ray had a plan! I just didn't see it!"

"Kai! One: I have never heard you say so much in one sentence! Two: what are you on about?"

Kai looked at Tala his eyes shining "think Tala, you said it yourself! It was like Ray knew where he was!"

"Yeah so?" Tala looked at him nonplussed

"They were in a mountain range!"

"Let's pretend I've turned dumb, and you explain your riddles to me in proper sentences because you're such a nice guy" said Tala

"What mountain range would Ray know? Why would Ray be so confident about taking such risks?"

Tala thought about this, he was obviously going to have put up with the riddles "he'd have to know where he'd be going so he'd have to know where he was" Tala tried and failed

"Tala, Ray grew up in the mountains, you saw him, one second he was on the screen, next second: vanished"

"Those mountains!" Tala finally caught on "he knew those mountains like the back of his hand! Because he grew up there!"

"And where did Ray grow up?"

"The White Tiger mountains, China!"

* * *

ok so hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review and remember **Ray **or **Tala **help me on this guys becuse i'm stuck oh and obviously tell me how good or bad the chapter was

**Ray **or **Tala**

Kiki


	5. Travel By Night

hello peeps! first off thankyou for the reveiws and the votes! also thankyou for you people out there who put this fic on your alerts and what nots!

as for the vote of who should end up with Kai in this fic the results came back as thus Ray: 1 Tala 1...

so here's what i have decided, i'm pretty much sure who i'm going to put Kai with but i'm not going to say becuase i still want you guys to vote for your favourite...you may ask why if i've already decided....becasue i'm interested in what my readers like best, i know i can't please everyone but i just want you guys to enjoy the fic which i hope you are all doing. i have a feeling i rambled in that answer so if you don't understand what the hell i have just said then do drop me a bell and i will try to explain clearer...enphasis on try.

so anyway WHO DO YOU WANT KAI TO END UP WITH **Ray **or **Tala**, please vote. i myself am a Kai/Ray fan so i would love you Kai/Tala fans out there to give me a reason why Kai should end up with Tala. Kai/Ray fans, please do drop me a line saying why you think Ray should end with Kai also.

anyway, enjoy the fic, i don't own beyblade and all that so on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Travel By Night**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hero for what felt like the hundredth time

"How many do I have to say it Hero? Yes! I know I'm right! Look at the evidence; Ray kept on saying it over and over again! You saw him on the screen yourself, he was telling us!" answered Kai losing his patience

"But he was…well high" said Garland

"Doesn't matter!" Tala too was getting impatient "point is we know we're right!"

"But where's the proof?" even Tyson sounded doubtful

"Tyson, don't you remember Ray whenever he was talking about where he grew, he said he knew those mountains more than anything" Kai turned to Tyson daring him not to agree

"I know Kai! I'm not questioning you! It's just Ray spoke so little about his background and where he cam from! We only know he grew in mountains because he was so good at bouncing"

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" Kai was exasperated, he knew he was right but they were right, where was the evidence? Just a word from one boy who happened to act over confident. If they were wrong_ no! Kai knew he was right.

"What other lead do we have? It all fits together, yes I know that for evidence all we've got is a word from a guy who happened to be high on sleeping draught. But it does fit. It's worth a try at least" Tala looked at them all

"I agree with Tala and Kai"

They looked around surprised to see Brooklyn who was sitting in the open window playing with a little mouse.

"You do?" said Kai; he hadn't been expecting Brooklyn to agree with him on anything. But Brooklyn wasn't like Kai: things in the past stayed in the past. Brooklyn looked up from feeding the mouse a berry.

"Yes, you want evidence? It was looking at you in the form of Ray. You seem to be forgetting who we're talking about. I'm not saying I'm Ray's' best friend but he always seemed to me to be a careful person who thought about everything. He wouldn't risk his life so soon in the game by standing his ground if he didn't know the outcome. He knew where he was and he knew where everything around him was. He disappeared from that screen in a flash; Boris doesn't know where he is. Why? Because Boris doesn't know those mountains, Ray does, he went home"

Having finished his speech Brooklyn went back to feeding the mouse. There was a silence before Hero sighed

"Alright I'll buy it"

"But_" said Garland

"We'll go by plane" said Hero overriding Garland

"But where in those mountains? We should at least decide that!" repeated Garland purely because Hero had interrupted him.

"We can decide that on the plane" said Brooklyn "unless of course you want me to bring down the skies of hell and blow us all there" he smiled

"I think a plane should do it," said Hero hurriedly

"Alright! Now all we need to do is find someone who is really rich and has a plane and who really hates Boris!" said Tyson, cheered now they had a plan.

There was a silence.

"Is he for real?" asked Garland while Kai and Hero turned away in shame.

Tala carefully stepped over to Tyson "Tyson" he pointed to Kai and Garland "those two, stinking rich" here he put his arm around Tyson "and you know something, they both loath Boris, you know something else, they have planes too"

* * *

Daichi crept under the trees keeping quiet; he had no idea where he was. No, that was wrong, he did know where he was: he was right here! He just didn't know where everything else was. There was no way he'd ever be able ever be able make his way back to where they'd split up. He hoped they were alright. It was dark and everything looked different in the dark. A different world and for the first time Daichi was scared, he'd had to wait until the men had gone before creeping down from his tree. Since then he'd managed to find a tree with fruit on, at least he'd had something to eat. He heard a noise and froze…a bird flew out of a tree. Daichi relaxed and walked on softly and quietly. Until he tripped over a stick and went crashing to the ground waking the dead up in the process. Cursing softly he listened for any other noise. Nothing. Picking himself up he also picked up the stick, a hefty thick thing (kinda like Tyson's head). It was always useful to have a weapon of some sorts.

It was getting steadily darker to the point where he couldn't see anything, he gave up trying to find the meeting point and started to peer through the darkness for somewhere to rest maybe even sleep, somewhere he wouldn't be found. He didn't know where the men had gone and didn't know if they could see him but thinking like that got you no where. He came to the bottom of what looked like a cliff edge. Eyesight failing him he used the wall as support using it as a guide until his hand hit nothing and he fell sideways in to something. Daichi felt around, he felt sharp stones and what felt like sticks. Hmm well a little light on the subject wouldn't be a bad idea and if the men already knew where he was then he wouldn't give himself away.

Picking up two stones and the sticks Daichi hit the stones together creating sparks which floated down on to the sticks. Blowing on these sparks Daichi managed to create a little fire for himself, enough to see around.

He was in a cave he discovered, his shadow danced on the opposite wall. Picking up the stones Daichi put them in his pocket. He dragged his big stick towards him. He wondered whether he should leave the fire on. No, it wasn't cold outside or in the cave and if anyone saw the fire then the last Daichi would be worrying about was how cold he was.

Deciding this, he blew the fire out. Laying down on his jumper he closed his eyes. Yes he was hungry but he was more tired. Hunger for once could wait. Sleep was more - and Daichi was out like a light.

* * *

So this was the first night, well I've made it this far. Max tried to make himself comfy in his tree. He sighed; at least he wasn't cold. He was on the other hand absolutely starving, his stomach rumbled at him. As soon as the sun came up he was going to have to find some food. He wished he knew what time it was but when they had woken up in the mesh wire they had discovered that all phones, watches and any other electrical equipment had been taken off them. Max listened around him: there was silence. Ahh! It was too quiet! Hanging around Tyson meant you got used to constant noise. Max began to hum to himself

"If you go down to the woods today you'll be in for a big surprise.

If you go down to the woods today you'd better go in disguise.

For every bear that ever there was will gather there today because

Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic

Picnic time for teddy bears" Max was getting into the flow

"The lovely teddy bears are having a world of fun today.

At six a clock their mummies and daddies will take them home to bed

Because they're tried little teddy beeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaars!"

Max smiled at the song: he loved that song! Ok how about another one...

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Sitting under the Christmas tree

I just want for my own

More than you will ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you!" ok so it wasn't anywhere near Christmas but if there were men who were going to kill him then he was going to die singing that song!

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" whispered Hilary "we should try and find the place where we were supposed to meet"

"I don't get the feeling we'll be able to find that place again Hilary" answered Kenny looking around at the dark surroundings

"Then why don't we find somewhere to sleep?" hissed Hilary though she wasn't sure why

"Because I think if we wander around enough some one should find us. We know they're here. So we need to let them know we're here."

"But how we do we know that they won't do to us what they did to the other guy?" squeaked Hilary

"Err we don't, but hopefully the people who we know will find us and not the people who killed the gunman"

"But are we sure about that arrow end?"

Kenny nodded though Hilary couldn't see that "yes, it was a Tiger, a white Tiger. No doubt about it"

He gripped on to Hilary's arm tightly as he stumbled over a stone. "I wish it was light"

"Do we have any idea what time it is?"

"It is two thirty in the morning" said a voice from in front of them.

Both Kenny and Hilary screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" holding on to each other tight, they tried to blink in the darkness to see but they could see nothing. A rustling made them both jump.

"And what would two total morons be doing wandering around **our** land for?" said the voice

"We're looking for the White Tiger beyblading team" squealed Kenny "we need their help!"

"The White Tiger beyblading team? Well I suppose I could take you to them" Hilary and Kenny caught their breath "but I don't think I will"

There was more rustling and someone laughed softy "kill them"

There was more rustling; Kenny and Hilary clung to each other unable to move.

"_**Leave them alone!**_" the voice though in another language that they couldn't understand brought grins of relief to Hilary and Kenny's faces.

* * *

Day 2

Kai stepped out of his plane and looked around at Hong Kong airport. On finding an entrance in to the building itself he entered followed by the others.

"Good thing you've got your own landing strip in this airport" Tyson came to join him

"Hm"

"And a good thing your pilot was willing to fly us here"

"Only after I paid him several thousand in bonus"

"He was still a nice man though, cared about our safety"

"Tyson, the reason he told you to sit down was because you were running all over the show. And since when were 'fucking park your ass down on a fucking chair' nice words or caring words for that matter"

"Uh god I hate your pilot with a passion" said Tala coming to join them stretching "you know he's expecting a tip. A tip! After the way he flew that thing. I'd have safer flying trips flying on top of a penguin"

"Penguins can't fly," said Tyson

"Exactly Tyson, exactly" said Tala with a look at Kai

Garland, Brooklyn and Hero now arrived all looking tired. Tyson couldn't sleep on planes and because Tyson couldn't sleep on planes no one else could. Kai hadn't been bothered because being a major insomniac meant that he wasn't going to sleep anyway. Tala hadn't been bothered because he'd spent his entire life falling asleep to the sound of Bryan trashing the house and he had nodded off. But Brooklyn and Garland were used to falling asleep when there wasn't someone poking them in the ribs and Hero was used to falling asleep when his little brother wasn't asking him questions every five minutes.

"So where do we go now?" asked Garland

Kai suddenly noticed they were all looking at him "what?"

"You're the leader of the team that has been kidnapped, it is your duty to know where to go next" said Tala expectantly

"I don't know where Ray lives, no one does. That's why they say Ray Kon from parts unknown"

"So apart from the fact you know Ray lives in China and that he lives in the White Tiger mountain range you don't know anything" summarised Garland

"Your understanding skills have improved beyond recognition Garland" answered Kai

"Alright!" Hero interrupted before an argument could start "we just need to think through what we know about Ray's home"

"It's in China and it's called White Tiger something" said Tala overly cheerful "thought it through! Do I get a gold star?"

"I got an idea!" said Tyson excitedly

"Oh no" Hero was genuinely scared

"Tala, you brought Kenny's laptop right?"

Yes. So? What do I do? Hit you over the head with it?" Tala was hopeful

"No! Years ago I remember we lost Kai in the streets of…of somewhere. Anyway the place isn't important. And Kenny tracked him using his laptop! Yeah, and now I think about it, every time Kai goes off in a huff Ray always checks Kenny's laptop. Not that he needs to, Kai probably waits for him and they probably go off together somewhere"

"Tyson" Kai's voice was sharp "one: there is nothing between me and Ray. Two: what do you mean he tracks me?"

"He always goes to Kenny and Kenny tells him roughly where you are. And then Ray goes and finds you" explained Tyson "you can't expect him just to go out and find you. Give the guy a break Kai! If he did that he'd still be looking for you"

"You know I think for once Tyson might be on to something," said Hero before Kai could say something smart-alecky. "We won't know the exact location but it'll be a start"

Tala was already turning the laptop on and looking. He moaned "back to the plane" he sighed "back to grumpy pilot, why does the lord do this to me?"

* * *

"Now where are we?" asked Tyson as he got off the plane and looked around at the wilderness "what is this?"

"An old landing strip, by the looks of things" said Garland

"I don't know about old, this looks like it's been recently used" disagreed Hero much to Garland's annoyance.

Kai went over to where Hero had crouched down to look at the ground. There were wheel marks, huge wheel marks.

"Boris?" said Kai

"Maybe" replied Hero "either way someone has been here recently which can only be a good sign for us" Hero stood straight and turned to Brooklyn as he tugged at Hero's arm "what?"

Silently Brooklyn dragged both Garland and Hero (much to their dislike) to a tree. They looked at the tree, looked at each other and then looked at Brooklyn.

"This is what we call a tree, Brooklyn, they can found all over the world and many types of tree can be found" said Garland in a documentary voice

Tala who had been inspecting the laptop screen also came over and pointed at the trunk. "Look, there"

Kai also came over followed by Tyson to look at the tree. "it's a tree!" said Tyson sarcastically cheerful

"Not the tree you idiot!" said Kai

"Do enlightens us Kai" said Hero

Tala went to the tree and tapped the trunk, they looked: there on the bark were three long cuts.

"They look like…" started Tyson

"Scratches made an animal…" continued Hero

"Tiger scratches, except there are no tigers in China, none that I know of" continued Garland

"Which means it's a sign!" Tyson used a dramatic voice "of a clan, the White Tiger clan!"

"Hm" said Kai and Tala together.

"Isn't that good?" asked Garland

"Yeahhhh" said Tala slowly "it's just we don't know anything about them. They're a community, they live together and they worked together. And no one bothered to ask Ray how they were with visitors on their land"

An arrow out of no where came zooming towards them, Tala and Kai dived out of the way, Garland and Hero pulled Brooklyn down. Tyson screamed as the arrow flew towards him, the arrow shot through his hat sending it flying and sticking in to another tree.

"No! Hattie!" Tyson started to run for his hat but Kai pulled him back

"Don't be a fool!"

"But my hat" whined Tyson

"Your life or your hat" said Tala

"Hero, you're the oldest. As such it's probably likely they'll listen to you more" said Kai

"Way to be a leader eh Kai. First sign of danger send in Hero" said Hero none to grateful about Kai's proposal.

He stood up but froze as a rustling came from the trees and several figures stepped out from the trees. There were seven: the most noticeable was a huge King Kong of a man who was holding a club and had a nasty grimace on his face. His clothes were made up of rags. He roared at them like an animal.

"Boy does he need to get out more" muttered Tala

Kai nudged him in the ribs to silence him. Five of the other figures were dressed identically; their clothes were white and gold. Their weapons were bows and arrows and knifes, the blades slim and glittered in the sunlight. The seventh and final figure stood in front of the rest. He carried no weapon. He looked to be the age of Kai maybe a few months younger. His hair was a dark green on colour and long, his eyes a deep gold. He looked at them for a moment and then said something in his language.

"Sorry, don't know Chinese and the interpreter has disappeared" said Hero

The guy smiled and said in English "you are trespassing and for this you shall die"

"You kill just for stepping on your land" squealed Tyson

"There are a lot of dangerous people around these lands, we need to protect ourselves"

"Who you calling dangerous? Who do you think you are!" said Tyson fear and annoyance getting the better of him

"Me? I am Kan Diego, I am a mystic of the White Tiger Clan"

"I don't care who you are" said Garland "anyone who calls that dangerous needs their heads checking" he pointed to Brooklyn who was smiling at a bird that had landed on his finger.

Kan Diego seemed to see where Garland was coming from however this did not change anything "it is of no matter, looks can be deceptive and you never know what's hiding under that angelic look"

"Bones and brains mate" answered Tala who had had his life threatened so many times it was becoming a hobby instead of a scary experience.

"Enough talk!" ordered Kan Diego he turned to his followers and smiled "kill them"

He began to walk off. The ones in white raised their bows and the large man roared for effect.

"Don't you think we should run?" asked Garland and Tyson together

"In cases like these the best thing to is stand without fear," answered Hero moving behind Tala and Kai so they could see the situation properly.

Both Tala and Kai thanked Hero for this 'kindness' by glaring at him, he smiled.

The bows were stretched back and the arrows were ready to go on Kan Diego's order. He stood to one side waiting to give his order as Tyson broke out in a sweat.

"Any ideas" muttered Tala

"Leave Tyson here as bait" suggested Kai failing to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

All of a sudden there was a high voice shrieking in Chinese coming through the trees towards them at a fast pace. The men in white immediately lowered their weapons.

"Don't lower them you fools! It's only little Pat!" snarled Kan Diego

At this point the a small blur burst through the trees and zoomed in front of Kai and Tala arms held wide and shouting it's head off.

The beybladers looked at this new comer. A small boy of about nine with long black hair tied back. His clothes too big for him and no shoes.

"Oh great, a small boy stands between me and my death" said Tala none too cheerfully

Kan Diego was equally displeased "get out the runt! You have no place here!"

The boy said something in Chinese, his arms still held wide. Kan Diego took a step forward and struck the boy across the face sending him flying.

"Speak in English boy! Have you no manners?"

Hero's mouth became very set, no one bullied kids in front of him. Garland also became angry. If Kan Diego had any pride then he would know striking a child was cowardly.

The boy however landed on his feet and ran to his original position in front of Kai and Tala. Kai caught a glimpse of the boys eyes: gold. Gold? Black hair, gold eyes.

"We do not kill strangers unless they threaten us!" said Pat, his little voice was angry "you say I have no manners! You're the one who has no manners!"

Kan took another step forward to strike the boy again but this time Pat was ready for him. Pat filled his lungs with air.

"Oh no" said Kan and he and the other men covered their ears.

"What?" said Tyson

And then they heard quite clearly what. Pat began to shout and scream at the top of his voice, the voice bounced from the top of mountains, cliff walls. The sound vibrated throughout the mountain range. Travelling and then echoing back, bouncing back and forth throughout the mountain range and travelling further.

Pat stopped and silence returned. Kai, Tala, Garland and Hero all took their hands from their ears. Brooklyn smiled at the boy

"He's got quite a voice"

They all looked at him and then Kai noticed Tyson who was standing very still and very straight.

"Tyson, don't tell me you didn't cover your ears!"

Tyson looked at Kai blankly "what? I can't hear you over the ringing!"

Kai left Hero to deal with his little brother and turned back to Kan who had recovered himself and now had hold of Pat, again those gold eyes, the black hair. Kan turned to the men in white while handing Pat over to the large man who took Pat under one hand and proceeded to dangle Pat much to his amusement.

"Kill them! Starting with that one" Kan pointed at Kai, the bows were raised again.

"At least you're not a virgin" said Tala comfortingly patting Kai's arm. Kai glared at him.

Kan stood to one side and raised his hand to ready send the arrows pointing at Kai in to Kai's chest. Kai for his part didn't move, he wasn't actually paying attention. That boy he was exactly like-

"Hey! Leave them alone!" the shout came from behind the trees and Ray came bursting through the trees at a run

"Oh for crying out loud!" said Kan lowering his arm in exasperation

_Whoosh _the arrows flew towards Kai who had no time to move. Ray landed in to Kai knocking them both to the ground. Thump, thump, thump. The arrows landed around Kai's head in a halo shape.

"Oh Kai's an angel!" said Tala excitedly. And you all thought he was a cold hearted prick who is not entertaining.

Ray, who had landed on top of Kai, looked down at Kai panting. The same gold eyes and black hair.

"Hi…Kai" he rolled off Kai and laid on the ground still breathing heavily. Kai stood up and Tala brushed him down.

Kan was getting irritated now "you know the rules Kon! You know what the elders said!"

Ray sat up and looked at Kan with nothing more than contempt "Kan…I have…just run up a mountain, down a mountain…up another mountain, down a cliff face and down another bloody great hill. Will give a minute to get my breath" Ray then collapsed back on to the ground to return back to his panting.

"Anyway, you're confined to the village" said Kan ignoring Ray's words. "The elders will hear of this"

"Tell them all you want" said Ray standing up "I wasn't the only one who heard Pat, Lee and Mariah are on their way along with Kevin and Gary"

"That's right, suck up to the leader's son. That's the only way you're ever going to get a chance at ever being a part of this village!" snarled Kan

Ray glared but turned his back on Kan to turn to his beyblading friends.

"Hey guys" he turned to Kai "you ok?"

"I'm fine" answered Kai

Tyson on seeing Ray pounced and they both landed on the floor.

"RAY! ARE YOU OK!"

"Why are you shouting?" asked Ray confused

"He didn't cover his ears" explained Hero slightly creeped because the men with arrows still had them raised and had now reloaded the bows. Ray on seeing this thought it might be a good idea to deal with this situation seeing as he was the host.

"_**Lower your weapons!**_" the men lowered their weapons "man I love the power I have over these guys!" Ray recovered some self composure "_**these are my guests and are under my care, leave them to me**_"

Kan took offence to this "who made you the boss?" he snarled as Ray went over to the large man saying a few words at which the large man dropped Pat who promptly landed on his head. Ray helped him up checking him over; he saw the red mark on Pat's face where Kan had hit him. His eyes narrowed but he did nothing.

"Oi Kon! I'm talking to you!" Kan's hackles were rising

"I can hear you" said Ray he turned back to his visitors "welcome to the White Tiger mountain range"

* * *

well what do you think? please tell! and don't forget to vote, **who should Kai end up with....Ray **or **Tala. **until next time! **;D**

Kiki


	6. Tied To The World

hello everyone! thankyou for your reviews and votes - the results stand as thus Ray 2 and tala 2

believe it or not it actually helped me make up my mind about what i'm going to do...yes i know, my mind is not logical

also thankyou to everyone who has put this story on their alerts and such, your support means alot.

Disclaimer: i don't beyblade

anyway here's number six and i hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tied To The World**

"So let me get this straight" said Tyson having got his hearing back "Ray arrived with you yesterday saying that he had to lay low for a while"

"Yes" said Lee tiredly for something like the fiftieth time

"And then these gunmen came and tried to shoot at you but your men killed them"

"Well done Tyson"

"But…you _killed_ them?"

"Well not me personally, but protocol states any danger directed at us is to be dealt with in anyway necessary" answered Lee

"Seems reasonable to me" said Garland

Tyson and Hero looked at him eyes wide but Brooklyn smiled knowingly while feeding a cat some bread. Kai and Tala were also un-shocked by Garland's words. And anyway Kai wasn't interested in protocol; he looked at the White Tiger beyblading team who were all there except Ray.

Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary had all arrived moments after Ray had saved Kai from becoming a human hedgehog. Once there Lee had taken charge and had sent away Kan, the men in white and the large man who turned out to be Gary's older brother (Tyson was terrified to find out how big their dad was). Mariah and Kevin had then led Kai, Tala, Hero, Garland and Brooklyn. Gary, on seeing that Tyson was unable to hear anything, had picked Tyson up and brought him also.

"Who is that guy?" asked Kai

Lee looked at him slurping "which one?"

"The one who calls himself Kan Diego"

Lee heaved out a sigh "I was wondering when you were going ask about him." Kai didn't say anything so Lee continued "Kan Diego aka Kan aka knobhead, he may have told you that he is a Mystic. A mystic in this village is a very important; they're like the second in command when they grow up. To become a mystic however they have to go through training when they are young, it is very difficult and very trying on the person, sometimes however there can be two mystics and these two mystics compete against each other in their training but it is the one who is closer to the leader's family that usually gets the job, so if you're actually asking me why Kan hates Ray so much then the answer is that Ray is the other mystic and he is my friend and Kan isn't"

Kai nodded

Tyson looked around "where is Ray anyway?"

"Probably studying" answered Mariah "we barely see him when he's here"

"Doesn't the guy know how to take a break?" asked Tyson slightly hurt "we are here to see that he's ok"

"You'll probably see him later. Now tell us why there of all these men with guns all of a sudden" asked Lee looking at Hero rather than Tyson for an answer. Kai however stood up.

"Where would Ray be?" he asked

"He's usually in the book room; you can't miss it, got books all over the place." Said Kevin pointing in the direction Kai should go

"He and Ray have thing going" said Tyson confidentially to Gary "err I mean, in my head anyway heh, heh" he continued uncomfortably when Kai gave him a _death by glare _look.

* * *

Kai went outside, it was dark now and lamps and candles lit up the windows. A few people looked out as he passed. When they had arrived the people had looked at them unsure, and then as soon as Lee had explained who they were, they had all been treated like they were old friends.

Kai looked around for the 'book room', he hadn't seen Ray since they had reached the village, one look he was there looking after Pat, next it was Mariah in charge of Pat and Ray had vanished. He'd barely said anything on the way to the village letting Lee do all the explaining. What had really got Kai's attention was that Ray had been wearing all black, this wasn't like Ray, Kai clearly remembered him saying that black made him depressed.

Kai reached the end of the village where there were two more little huts, one of these looked like a home judging by the clothes hanging out and the dog in the kennel, it was also in darkness. The other was lit up and Kai could see books covering every surface.

Ray looked at what felt like the hundredth book that day, he wanted to go out and see his friends but with a major task coming up he didn't dare. He rubbed his forehead trying get rid of the headache while trying to understand the Chinese words in front of him.

He sighed and hit his head against the book, leaning back in his chair he tugged at his collar. Sighing again he leant forward and pulling the lamp towards the page and yawning.

"I'm sure no one will blame you if you skip a page"

Ray looked up to see Kai making his way through the piles of books that littered the room as Ray had read them and thrown them aside. He smiled glad of the break.

"You don't know what it's like here. My teacher could ask me what was written on page 345 and if that was the one I missed then I'm scuppered" he leant back in his chair as Kai made it to the desk on which more books were slung.

"You ever though about telling these teachers of yours where to shove it?" asked Kai looking a book which had a large tiger on the front with a man in its mouth.

"Well you try doing that and the teacher just reports you to the elders who tells your family and then you're really screwed" answered Ray watching as Kai looked at this book with nothing less than cynicism on his face.

"Couldn't you always just tell the elders not to tell your family?"

"You're not too well up on country life are you Kai" said Ray with a small smile

"What makes you say that?" Kai looked at Ray

"Because if you were you'd know that in the country who communities can be related to each other. So chances are the teacher would be a member of your family anyway" Ray watched, his smile growing, as Kai took this in.

"Hm" was all Kai said making Ray grin even more

"I suppose someone who comes from a rich family whose heritage is important because there's so few of you would have difficulty understanding this"

"I have no problem understanding anything" said Kai

"So you wouldn't have any problem understanding me marrying Mariah" said Ray watching Kai's expression very carefully

"Why would I?" asked Kai picking up the book and reading it with the little Chinese he knew "you're engaged or something aren't you? You can't fight against that"

"Bearing in mind what I just said about being related" Ray sat back to enjoy the look on Kai's face, it wasn't often you got to horrify Kai and you had to enjoy every moment.

"You're _related_?" Kai half choked out trying to keep some composure and failing slightly as Ray nonchalantly said

"Sure, Lee and Mariah are like my cousins seven times removed or something, I forget the actually number"

"Have the incest laws of the world **completely** passed this place?" asked Kai feeling slightly ill

"Of course not" Ray smiled evilly "we found out about them after this guy married his sister and their baby was-"

"I don't want to know!" said Kai flatly as Ray laughed.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Ray after he'd stopped laughing and as Kai looked down at another book which had a man with his head chopped off for the cover. Kai delved in to his pocket and brought something out.

Handing it to Ray, Ray discovered it was his bandana. He broke out in to a smile "thank Kai"

Kai shrugged and leant against the table "figured you'd want it back"

"Can I ask you something?" said Kai, Ray nodded "when those gunmen were firing at you when they set you free, why didn't you run?"

"Because I needed to warn my village that someone who was potentially harmful to the village was lurking around"

"Ray, those men could have been potentially harmful, as you put it, to you"

"I knew what I was doing"

"Hm"

Ray smiled again and put his bandana on. "So any news from Boris?"

Kai shook his head "I heard Kenny and Hilary were here, in isolation?"

Ray nodded "Kan was going to kill them, I managed to stop him by saying they had a deadly disease which would leak out in the body gases if he killed them"

Kai looked at him and Ray grinned his tiger grin "yes, the elders did believe me before you ask"

"Is this a situation that I will never understand?" asked Kai

Ray nodded.

"And the story about the brother and the sister wasn't true?"

Ray shook his head with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and a tall gangly man came in, Ray immediately stood and bowed. He turned to Kai

"Kai, this is my teacher. Master Gong. Master Gong is training me to become a mystic and is helping me through the tasks I have to complete in order to become a mystic"

Master Gong nodded at Kai before addressing Ray in English "the water movement has been moved forward to tomorrow"

Ray looked alarmed "tomorrow! But I'm_"

"No buts Ray, you know if you fail this you have very little chance in succeeding so no complaints and be by the water fall"

Master Gong left leaving Ray grim faced but determined. Kai looked at him for an explanation on what the 'the water movement' was. It took Ray a few seconds to figure out what Kai's look meant, he looked back for a moment, Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! To you, I have to climb up a waterfall wall in order to past the test and don't give me that look" finished Ray as he caught Kai's 'why would anyone even bother doing that, it's pointless, so pointless the person who thought it up deserves to be shot' look.

"The elders believe that it helps a spirit to grow and strengthen"

"Your elders also believe that Tyson isn't a danger to the village"

"Is he a danger?"

"yes, unless you all plan to fast for the next century" said Kai watching the lamp on Ray's desk as it flickered, went out, came on and finally died with a tiny _fizz_ plunging them both in darkness.

"Your village ever heard of Mains electricity?" asked Kai with a sigh

"Hey don't knock it, couple of years ago we didn't even have any electricity" said Ray shuffling over to where he remembered the table was, even he couldn't see anything.

"You got to be kidding me" said Kai feeling for the table behind him also

"Hey just because you grew up all your life with lights and TV doesn't mean we all have"

Ray found the table the moment Kai did; they both suddenly became aware of how close they were to one another. Kai could feel the heat of Ray's body against his and then he felt Ray's breath on his face, he inched closer seeking Ray's lips. They met slowly, Ray put a hand on Kai's chest and then his fingers brushed up towards his neck, Kai's tongue slipped past Ray's lips, and he felt a thrill in the depths of his stomach as Ray loosened the scarf around his neck. Kai slipped his hand under Ray's top following the curve of Ray's spin drawing out a sigh from Ray. Ray kissed his neck, a quick one here and there overwhelming Kai's skin with a burning blissful sensation. Kai drew Ray's face to his own, hunting for his lips once more. He could feel Ray's fingers on his jaw and neck, running through his hair. The heat in the atmosphere was condensing, the breathing becoming short gasps and quiet noises.

A book fell to the floor thudding in the heavy silence. Ray immediately pulled back and cleared his throat

"Uh sorry, didn't mean…to…you know" Ray cleared his throat again unsure of how to proceed, wafting his hand unnecessarily in the dark.

Kai was silent; he didn't know how to feel. He hadn't expected Ray to be so…tempting. He hadn't meant to do it, he shouldn't have done it. He was with Tala for crying out loud! What was wrong with him? He straightened unsure of how to get to the door but then there was a flicker and the lamp came back on filling the room with a golden glow. He saw Ray at the other side of the room as far from Kai as he could get with his back to him holding some books as if putting them in a pile.

"Ray" Kai stopped not knowing how to continue

Ray however spun round saying "its fine! Err…fine" those words clearly saying 'there's the door so use it', more obviously stated than the words themselves would have said.

Kai left without another word, Ray waited until he was sure Kai had gone before hitting his head with the books in his hands.

"Fool!" he scolded himself "you know he's with Tala! He's not interested! Get that in to your thick head!"

Master Gong came in as Ray hit his head with the books once more; he flustered imperiously "Mr Kon! Do not damage the books! … Or your head for that matter"

"Oh dam the fucking books!" Ray threw them aside and left the hut

"Do not let your teenage mood swings get in the way of your judgement!" called Master Gong feeling he should say something.

* * *

Kai walked to the boundaries of the village not prepared to go back to the others just yet.

"There you are"

Kai turned to see Tala coming up to him. Tala looked at him knowing immediately something was wrong with the silent blader.

"anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked coming to stand next to Kai who was leaning against a tree looking out over the dark mountains and noticing that the blue paint on Kai's face, which was usually shaped in to perfect arrows, were now smudged.

"No" answered Kai

Tala counted under his breath "six…five…four…three…two…one and a half…one!"

"I kissed Ray" said Kai abruptly.

There was a silence then Tala turned to Kai

"But this is wonderful!" he squealed, his eyes illuminated in the light coming from the village

Kai, who had been expecting something more along the line of 'you traitor! I hate you! I never want to see you again!' looked at Tala who beamed at him, flinging his arms around Kai in joy.

"Now I can dump you without feeling guilty!" Tala caught the look on Kai's face "you weren't expecting me to dump you?"

"Yes, just not so happily" replied Kai

"Oh Kai don't you see this is your chance!" Tala grew serious and stood in front of Kai "you've changed Kai, don't get me wrong it's for the good. You're a better person. Kind- well no, not kinder, you're more…well you've changed for the better anyway" Tala ignored Kai's eyebrows "this is your chance to shine, spread your wings!"

"I'm not a fucking angel" said Kai

"I know that! You're missing my point"

"Oh I'm to make the world a better place then"

"Kai, shut up for a second! You've changed, you're not the Kai I used to know and yes I know it's going to shame you but it's because of that dam team of yours, they've shown you what it's like to have friends who don't judge because of what you do. And it's breaking my heart to say this but is you stay with me then you're going to loose that and you'll go back to being the old Kai. And I like this new Kai better. That and the fact that I've been dieing to get Bryan in to bed for _weeks_"

There was a long silence; Tala looked in to Kai's eyes.

"But I want you" murmured Kai

"No you don't!" said Tala firmly "you want me to stay because with me you feel safe. But it won't help you grow"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kai quietly. He put his head against Tala's "just don't leave me"

"Yes I will Kai" Tala was resolute "you don't need me anymore. The days where you feared your grandfather are gone, the days where you feared Boris are gone, the days where you had control over everything are gone Kai. You just haven't realised it yet. You need to go out in the world_"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't see why that means you have to leave me" interrupted Kai

Tala puts his hands on Kai's cheeks framing his face "because with me you can never leave the Abby. Too many memories. And with someone else you have a chance to break free from that place. I'll always be here for you but you need someone else to show you that there's more in the world. Someone like Ray"

"Oh right a village boy who climbs up waterfalls, is going to show me the rest of the world. I'd rather stay dry if it's all the same to you" said Kai sarcasm creeping in to his voice

"Yes!" insisted Tala and then asked curiously "why is he climbing up a waterfall?"

"Apparently it's to help a spirit grow and strengthen. And to possibly find out what it's like to get very wet"

"Oh. Right"

* * *

**Day 3**

Ray sighed and pulled on his traditional jacket over his traditional top which was matched against his traditional trousers which were to match his traditional shoes. Ray sighed once more, he felt so…so…traditional! He looked in the mirror touching the glass as if trying to swap with the figure in his reflection.

The door opened and Pat came in, Ray smiled and turned to him away from the mirror, Pat came in and scurried around making everything that was neat and tidy as messy as possible as he always did, habit of a lifetime mainly to make sure that the order that Ray had created in his room was totally destroyed.

"_**Are you ready**_?" asked Ray in Chinese while grabbing hold of the little tyke before he completely destroyed Ray's bedroom.

"_**Can't I come to the waterfall**_?" whined Pat

Ray sighed "_**No! You need to go to Master Gong so you can learn about the world and get out there**_!"

"_**But I don't wanna go**_" complained Pat "_**he's boring**_!"

"_**You know he's the only teacher in the village who'll agree to teach us, he won't teach you if you don't show up**_" said Ray tiredly as he had had this conversation many times.

"_**I know**_" Pat sighed "_**why does the village hate us so much**_?" he looked at his elder brother who had gone back to looking in the mirror.

"_**Not the whole village hates**_ _**us**_," said Ray quietly "_**Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary. They all love us and that's the only thing that matters**_"

"_**Be thankful for what you've got, right**_" said Pat lying on Ray's bed

"_**Exactly**_" said Ray grabbing a brush and starting on his hair which flowed down his back.

"_**But you can't seriously believe that when it comes to you and Kan. You hate each other and he's always putting you down**_"

"_**Only because he feels that I shouldn't be friends with Lee when I'm such a low life**_" said Ray he wasn't really listening. His mind was thinking on the day before, the evening before. In the room, studying always studying. Then Kai had come in. Ray remembered Kai's lips against his, his tongue, his hand caressing Ray's back. It had felt good. Ray wanted to have those feelings again, wanted to feel Kai next to him, wanted to know that Kai was there, feel Kai's lips, his touch…

"_**Ray**_!"

Ray looked at his brother "_**what**_?"

"_**I said you're looking at that brush like it's some kind of life line, you gotta hurry up or you'll be late**_" said Pat "_**are you ready**_?"

Ray looked back in to the mirror…Kai would never be his…he sighed and turned away

"_**I'm ready**_"

* * *

so what do you think? please do tell! ta ta for now! ;D

Kiki


	7. The Falling Water

hey people. it seems forever since updated but never mind

thank you those of you who reveiwed and hope you like this chapter

disclaimer: don't own it

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Falling Water**

"Kai! Tyson!"

Both boys turned to see Hilary and Kenny came running towards them arms outstretched and big grins on their faces. Behind them Kai saw Lee and Mariah walking with Ray's little brother Pat.

Pat was an interesting creature, in a sense he looked a lot like Ray but there was a sense of wildness and naughtiness that was not in Ray. For example Ray would never try to put glue in Lee's hair or tell Mariah she looked like an animal with the way she tied her hair.

Speaking of Ray, Kai hadn't seen him since the night before when Tala had…Kai didn't dare think of the word dump. He had hoped Tala would have come back to him this morning but no such luck, Tala had come up to beaming and saying that Kai would be fine and to make matters worse Tala now seemed intent on pairing Kai off with Ray.

Kai didn't want to be with Ray, he wanted Tala but the wolf was having none of that.

Tyson meanwhile was squeezing the life out of Hilary and Kenny so up until this point Hilary hadn't noticed Kai's lack of concern for her.

"Kai!"

Kai turned to look in to the angry and hurt eyes of Hilary

"Are you not pleased to see us?" asked Hilary in a voice that commanded an answer which Kai, being in the mood he was in, was only too happy to comply.

"Of course I am Hilary, I just couldn't wait to see the fucking love of my life!" Kai hadn't meant to be that sarcastic or snappish but he'd made his point as Hilary's face flashed a look of confusion. He walked past her towards the river where most of the village seemed to be gathering and made his way over to Tala who was looking up at the waterfall.

It was massive, a roaring torrent of frothing surging violent water cascading water hitting the wall of the cliff like a ramming elephant.

Tala looked at Kai

"No I'm not stepping in," said Kai "this is a tradition which a part of this culture and an outsider who comes from a different country and a different culture is not going to change anything"

"Kai!" protested Tala "he'll kill himself"

"That is up to Ray" answered Kai

"Just because you're annoyed with me doesn't mean Ray has to suffer" said Tala

"Like you care about Ray suffering" said Kai "you just want him alive so me and him can fuck"

He did however look up at the waterfall and Kai had to admit, albeit to himself, that he wasn't happy about this.

"What's up with Kai?" asked Kenny when he had noticed Kai had totally ignored him

"Don't worry about it chief" said Tyson "Kai's… Kai. He'll sort himself out. Right now we have to stop Ray from killing himself"

"Why? What's he doing?" asked Hilary thoughts of Kai totally blowing her off forgotten and concerned for the blader who had saved her life from Kan and actually smiled more than once a month.

"Do you guys not know?" asked Tyson "he's gotta climb that waterfall, something to do with him becoming a mystic or something"

"WHAT!" shouted Kenny "HE CAN'T DO THAT! HE'LL KILL HIMSELF!"

Right on cue Ray appeared only to be swamped by Kenny who was screaming at him that he was going to kill himself. Ray smiled at Kenny in his way which calmed everyone down whether they wanted to be calmed or not.

"It'll be fine"

Garland, Brooklyn and Hero all looked extremely doubtful as they looked up at the water.

"But there's a 98% change you'll fall and a 82% chance you'll die!" bawled Kenny

"Well I'm not going to do either" said Ray firmly and walked off before they could say another word.

Tyson turned to Hilary and Kenny "come on guys, you can tell us how you guys ended up here later, we gotta stop Ray becoming a water mummy"

Ray made his way through the growing crowd, ignoring the boos and hisses as well as the cheers and cries of support. Finding a place in the surrounding forest not far away he made himself comfortable on a rock and heaved a sigh. If he was going to do this then he was going to have to be cool calm and collected. If he was nervous it would only lead to disaster…also he had to stop thinking about Kai.

He'd only seen Kai once this morning and judging by the look on Kai's face Tala had said his goodbyes to the Phoenix. But just because Tala had left didn't mean Ray was going to get a look in; he knew Kai, why would Kai looked at a simple village boy who was hated by his own village anyway and was about to climb up a waterfall for no apparent reason.

Ray's mind slipped to Max and Daichi. He hoped they were alright, he had tried to get the village to send out a search party but Kan had influence in this village even if Lee hated him and the elders had said no.

"There you are"

Ray opened his eyes to look in to the face of Kai; he was surprised at this. He hadn't expected Kai to come anywhere near him. He wished he hadn't, Ray wanted to get over Kai and he couldn't do that if Kai kept popping up out of no where.

"Here I am" said Ray his voice calm, it was obvious Kai was here for a reason and the part of Ray who longed for Kai to stay was in no hurry to ask Kai to hurry up.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kai very aware of the oppressing silence that was between them

"Yes, I am sitting on a rock in a clearing in front of you, of this I am sure" answered Ray

"No, I mean about the waterfall" Kai felt his patience already slipping, he wanted to go now but he was still the leader of Ray and therefore it was his prerogative to keep an eye on Ray's welfare.

"I am sure the waterfall is a waterfall, yes" Ray didn't know why he was being so awkward but he got a kick out of seeing the look of annoyance flash across Kai's features. He resented the fact that he still loved Kai when it was plainly obvious that Kai would never want him, he resented the fact that Kai still wanted Tala, he resented Tala, he resented the fact that he resented Tala, he resented the fact that he couldn't fight against his village's traditions, he resented the fact that he was hated by his village, he resented the fact he was feeling so bitter inside.

"And what about you going up it?" asked Kai interrupting Ray's turmoil "are you sure about that?"

"Yes" said Ray shortly sensing this awkward and tongue tied conversation was drawing to a close.

"Then you're being stupid Ray" said Kai unable to keep his annoyance out of his voice "why are you even agreeing to do it? That's not like the quiet confident Ray the blading world knows"

That hit a nerve, like it was supposed to, Ray snarled

"My home life and my blading life are two totally different things!" he stood "don't presume you know everything about me! Because you don't!"

"Well one of your two different lives is a lie!" Kai answered back, he didn't understand why he was letting Ray get him so wound up. "Otherwise you wouldn't be looking like you're going to kill me"

Ray growled, "well in that case it must be my blading life that's a lie because as you see my home life is pretty real!"

There was a silence in which they both glared at each other then Ray sighed and looked away and Kai relaxed.

"I didn't mean that" muttered Kai

"I know" Ray answered just a quietly

There was a pause then Kai said

"Ray, about last night…" he trailed off as he practically saw Ray's defences come up once more. Slightly unsure of how to proceed Kai thought about his words but Ray got there first.

"It's fine" Ray's voice was emotionless "it means nothing, I'm not stupid so there's no need to spell it out"

Kai was totally taken aback by this; he didn't know what to do. All he was going to do was apologise, it wasn't like Ray had begged to be kissed. Kai had made the first move and now all he was trying to do was apologise. He frowned and turned away as it was obvious Ray wanted him to leave.

"Whatever" was the only thing he said as he left.

Ray stood there for a moment but then pulled himself together and walked towards the waterfall, if he couldn't have Kai he may as well risk his life climbing up a waterfall, if he was going to do that he may as well do it properly and if he was going to do it properly he may as well do it now…Ray couldn't see the logic of those thoughts but hey they made a sense somehow.

* * *

Tala turned as Kai approached him…and caught the look on his face.

"Things not going well with dream boy then" he surmised

"One: he's not my dream boy, two: stop trying to match me with him and three: …no"

"I wonder why" pondered Tala thoughtfully as he watched Ray make his way to his apparent starting point where a man in fine traditional garb was standing.

"What I don't understand is why does everyone seem to hate Ray," said Garland thoughtfully as he watched the crowd's reaction. "He's so popular in the beyblading world"

"Maybe that's why," answered Hero who was standing next to Garland purely because Brooklyn had somehow managed to organise it as such. "Blading causes Ray to travel a lot, maybe this village doesn't like its young people to travel"

"Sheesh! If that's the case then I'd suffocate in here" exclaimed Tyson

"Maybe that's why Ray travels so much" answered Hero before he noticed what his younger brother was doing. "Tyson?"

"Yup bro"

"Why are you climbing to the top of that tree?"

"I was thinking that if I climbed up this tree I could see if Ray was going to fall and then warn the people and also I was going to see if I could see Daichi and Max"

"Tyson get down!"

"But_"

"Down!"

Tyson sighed but climbed down again and went to stand next to Hilary and Kenny.

"You're not going to make it Kon!"

Ray turned to the sound of Kan's voice which sounded through the crowd and Kan came in to sight.

"I'm going to kill him" muttered Tala

"I thought you said that fights between people were always fun to watch" said Kai

"Only between bladers, that Kan is no blader"

"Maybe, but this time you are not interfering, this is Ray's home, let him deal with it"

"Has Ray said something to you?" asked Tala

"Well in that case it must be my blading life that's a lie because as you see my home life is pretty real!"

Ray's voice echoed through Kai's mind but he shook his head and lent against a tree.

"Back off Kan!" Ray's was full of warning but when did that ever stop anyone?

"You're going to fall Kon" continued Kan "and I really hope you drown"

Unfortunately for Kan, Lee appeared round the corner and heard those last words. In a flash Lee was on top of Kan using foul language (much to the disgust of his father, the leader of the village who was standing next to Ray) and his fists to show to Kan how much he hated him.

Lee's father, who had learnt the hard way to let his son use his fists, turned to Ray.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" answered Ray

"Ray, you know I'm fond of you but if you fail this even I can't protect you from the wrath of the village and you will fall out of favour like your father and mother did"

"I don't intend to fail" said Ray "and when I make it to the top of that waterfall do you promise you'll allow my mother back in to the village?"

"Of course"

"And to let Pat in with the other kids of the village?"

"You know I will"

"Well in that case, I'd better get going"

"You'll fail Kon!" called Kan struggling out from under Lee

"Can I kill him?" asked Tyson and Tala at the same time

"No" said Kai and Hero together

"And once you fail I'll be dancing!" shouted Kan some people in the crowd cheered at this and Tyson made a run at Kan but a shout stopped him.

"Let him have his say Tyson!" Tyson turned to Ray incredulously

"But Ray! Can't you hear him?"

"Of course I can!" and then Ray smiled "I've been listening to him my whole life, I know his jibes off by heart"

"Arr! How can you be so calm about this?" fumed Tyson

"Well" Ray gave another smile which made Kan's skin creep "the day wouldn't be right if he didn't say something" and with that Ray made his way to the base of the cliff which was now his challenge.

"Just don't expect him to be alive when you get down" muttered Tala evilly flexing his hands in preparation for strangling. Kan quickly dived behind Gary who smiled benignly.

"Tala, drop it" said Kai quietly, he sighed and leant his head against the tree behind him "just let this god forsaken event happen and then we can go and find Daichi and Max"

"We're going to find Max!" squeaked Hilary "when are we going?"

"After this waterfall escapade and **you're** not coming" said Kai ignoring Hilary's falling face.

"Hilary, you can't expect to come. It's too dangerous for girls" said Kenny receiving a death by glare from Hilary

"And you're not coming either" said Kai

"What! Why not? I won't get in the way!" said Kenny aghast

"No!"

"You can't come with us Ken" said Tyson "you're one of the ones who Boris is trying to kill. You'll be safe here at Ray's village"

"What about Ray?" asked Hilary

"He's not coming either" said Kai glancing up at the waterfall, the mist and water spray made vision limited but you could still see a small movement of Ray as he slowly made his way up the vertical cliff. _Why are you doing this? _Thought Kai _it doesn't prove anything, why do you not seem happy here? This is your home, why-_

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Tala had sidled up to stand next to Kai and he was smirking

"No!" said Kai automatically

"Liar"

"Would you like me to tell Bryan where you are?" asked Kai innocently

"No! Please! Don't!" stuttered Tala going rather pale at the thought of Bryan finding out that Tala wasn't at home resting.

"Right then, I'm not thinking about Ray" said Kai, Tala scowled while Kai smirked feeling better than he had done all morning.

"Hate you" said Tala sulkily

"I know" said Kai

* * *

Part way up the waterfall cliff Ray was slowly making his way, it was harder than he'd expected. The rock was slippy and keeping his grip on the crags was hard. He pulled himself up another tiny ledge and looked down at the progress he'd made. Why did he have to do this? Why did tradition rule his life? Why did he have to become a stupid mystic anyway? He'd never wanted to be. He'd give it all up to Kan if it didn't mean his family would suffer.

He hissed as he caught his hand a sharp edge, sucking the blood away he looked up the cliff to see if there was anywhere he could have a rest. To his relief he saw a large ledge jutting out a few metres above his head. Clinging top the rock face Ray planned his way up, blinking away the spray that kept getting in his eyes.

Though climbing up the wet cliff was hard it did take his mind off other things, forcing him to concentrate instead of worrying about his friends and pining after Kai. Urgh! Ray hated that word pining but it was the one which described how he felt about Kai the best. He hated water too as he grabbed at another lump of rock. Pulling himself up he slipped as a piece of rock crumbled beneath his hand and just managed to keep his hold before pulling himself to the large ledge where he would rest for a few minutes. Pulling himself halfway on to the ledge Ray found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

* * *

Brooklyn looked up at the water as it cascaded down, he liked the power it created but he did wish Ray wasn't somewhere up it. No one could see Ray now and they had lost interest and started talking to each other. On the other side of the river a movement caught Brooklyn's eye, a woman; she was beautiful. She was looking up anxiously at the waterfall trying to peer through the water.

Brooklyn went over to Lee who looked slightly uncomfortable at Brooklyn walking over to him; memories of what Brooklyn could do still hadn't left his mind.

"Is there a way across the river, besides climbing up the waterfall that is?" asked Brooklyn politely

Lee's father almost wept at the politeness, why couldn't his son be like that? Lee pointed wordlessly in answer to a bridge that was down river. Brooklyn thanked them and set of towards the bridge.

"Where are you going?" asked Hero and Garland together

"He's not a five year old kid" said Tala thinking that if Garland and Hero had asked that of him he'd of probably hit them about the face with a wet fish.

Brooklyn however ignored them both and reached the bridge and began to cross it totally oblivious to the fact that the entire crowd was watching him.

Having reached the other side without slipping on the wet wood, Brooklyn made his way to the place he'd seen the woman.

On the other side of the river the entire crowd watch curiously as he made his way to the woman who was also looking at him curiously. Tyson went over to Lee.

"Who's that?" asked Tyson pointing to the woman though most had already guessed.

"Ray's mom" answered Lee in a whisper

"Ray's mom!" exclaimed Tyson "so why is she over there and not over here?"

"Because she's not allowed in the village, she isn't supposed to be here either but I doubt anyone can stop her." said Lee

"But why isn't she allowed in the village?" asked Tyson nosily

"Because she's disobeyed our laws"

"What did she do?" asked Tyson not noticing the looks he was receiving from the villagers for prying in to their private business

"She killed her husband" said Lee

"She killed Ray's father!" squealed Tyson

"Shh keep your voice down" hissed Lee "we don't talk about it"

"Why not?"

"Ah Tyson! Just because!"

"But-"

"Tyson, drop it" said Kai as a villager brought out a machete.

* * *

Brooklyn reached the woman and gave her a polite smile and a bow (just for effect).

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Brooklyn"

The woman stared at him.

Feeling a little embarrassed Brooklyn pointed up the waterfall "your son I presume"

A wary look came over the woman's face but at least she wasn't looking at him as if he was stupid.

"I'm a friend of Ray's," explained Brooklyn lightly though he didn't know why he was doing this at all "one of his blading friends"

The woman though about this and decided that Brooklyn wasn't here to taunt her because of the past, she held out a delicate hand which Brooklyn kissed gently.

"Yen, Yen Kon" she said and Brooklyn smiled.

Over on the other side of the river both Hero and Garland sighed and wished that Brooklyn wasn't so intent on making friends with the entire world.

* * *

Back half way up the waterfall Ray looked along the barrel of the gun to the person who was holding, he kept calm as he looked in to the eyes of the figure. The gun holder was dressed entirely in black and the face was covered with a balaclava but something told Ray this was a woman. There was a silence between them as the sniper and the Chinese boy looked at each other waiting for the other to move first.

"You're going to die courtesy of Boris" said the sniper who was indeed a woman and her accent was thick presumably Russian though Ray, to be honest, wasn't really thinking about her lineage.

"So you found my village" whispered Ray softly

"Thanks to your friends" she replied, "it would have been harder to follow an elephant will bells on"

Ray glared and beneath the balaclava the woman smiled "and now you die" she hissed

Ray smiled and that caught her off guard "not if I can help it" he said and he pushed himself off the cliff, away from the gun, away from the woman, away from the rock and down he fell, his body twisting silently as he fell.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" asked Hilary half way between boredom and nervousness that Ray might fall to his death in to the writhing waters below.

"As long as it takes," answered Mariah as she peered up at the wall of water.

Tala sighed, "you think we can get anything to eat?" as soon as he said this he was surrounded by jabbering villagers all trying to press food at him. "Ah Kai!" hopping over to Kai Tala leant against the tree next to Kai and looked at his friend/lover/partner in crime/soul mate/ex lover/person he'd would always be there for. "Do you think he's alright up there?" Tala indicated the waterfall, Kai shrugged and watched as Pat dodged a swipe from Kan laughing like a little maniac and prodding Kan with a stick-

"AHH KAI!" screamed Kenny

Kai and Tala immediately joined him by the river side looking up as he pointed to a twisting flailing figure which was falling at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit!" cursed Hero amidst the screams and cries of alarm as the rest of the crowd saw as Ray hit the water sending up a tumult of water as his body slammed in to the water and sank below.

* * *

well what do you think? let me know

until next time!

Kiki


	8. These Choices Of Mine

Hiya people! thank you to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: i don't own nothing!

hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: These Choices Of Mine**

Max was tired, more than tired. They'd been chasing him for what seemed like forever. He was scared and wasn't afraid to admit that. However what scared him the most wasn't that they were out to kill him and it wasn't the fact they were good at tracking. What really scared Max the most was the fact they weren't Boris's men.

How did he know this?

One: he'd been chased by Boris's men and they spoke Russian unless they were threatening him.

Two: he'd lost Boris's men ages ago

Three: these men were different, they didn't have guns they had swords.

Four: they were ninjas or at least dressed like them and as far Max was aware Boris didn't even know what a ninja was.

The conclusion Max came up with was that there was another group after him and that scared him because not only were Boris's men trying to kill him but another strange group were trying to catch him and he didn't know why.

He hadn't slept for days; it seemed forever since he'd seen Ray, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi. Max was terrified they were dead. If only there was some sign that they were still alive. He was alone and he felt lonely, he wondered if his parents had noticed he was missing, he wondered what Tyson and Kai were doing. He sighed, all this wondering was doing him no good, right now he had to find some food and somewhere he could wash; he felt dirty and he hated it.

Sighing he pulled himself through a brush, wincing as he caught his skin on a thorn, and saw a sight oh so heavenly.

* * *

Daichi screamed as the blade was driven in to his arm, the hooded figure laughed. How Boris's men had found him Daichi would never know. All he knew now was that he had to get away. He didn't know how many days it had been, he didn't know where he was and he didn't know where his friends were or if they were even alive. He screamed again but this time in fear as a gun was pressed to his head.

* * *

It was a house, Max almost laughed for joy, a real house! Four walls! Windows! Chimney! And a front door! Outside this house, with its four walls, windows, chimney and the one and only front door, was an old man who was preening some flowers by the looks of it. Max looked round cautiously. He was edgy, the men could be anywhere and Max had been chased by them long enough to know they could melt in to their background and reappear behind you to run a blade right through you.

Max took a tentative step forward under the impression that the old man was deaf or something. He was therefore surprised when the old man turned to face him and pointed his gardening fork at him.

Max took a step back, slipped on something slimy and crashed to the ground. Unfortunately for both Max and the old man Max rolled and unable to stop crashed straight in to the old man who being very small had no chance to escape this whirl of blonde who had appeared out of nowhere.

Both crashed against the wall of the house and lay in heap quietly groaning to themselves and both cursing each other. The one and only front door opened and a small woman, no bigger than the old man and just as old, stepped out and looked mildly surprised to see her husband entangled on the ground with a boy, she was more shocked however when her husband let out a string of curses. Quick as lighting she grabbed a broom which was leaning against the wall and whopped the old man for cursing in front of a child.

Max blinked some soil out of his eyes and coughed, carefully he pulled himself up and making sure he didn't hurt the old man. He needn't have bothered because as soon as he was out of the way the old woman was on top of the old man hitting him with the broom as hard as she could. Frail as she looked she could pack quite a thwack which the old man was soon to point out as he grabbed the gardening fork and began to strike back.

Max was unsure what to do:

One: run away crying and screaming

Two: run away and hide

Three: stop this old couple from hitting each other

Four: stop this old couple from killing each other

Five: sit down and cry

However Max never made his decision because at this point, after so long of having no attention, his stomach gave a loud growl. The old couple stopped and looked at the boy who blushed.

The old couple blinked simultaneously and immediately went in to action. The old woman grabbed Max by the hand and pulled him in to the house. She was surprisingly strong for a tiny old lady and Max found himself sitting at table in a dining room before he could utter a sound.

* * *

"So where are they?" asked the man in a thick Russian accent

Daichi was curled up on the floor and he was shaking uncontrollably, he was in some kind of hut which Boris's men had obviously taken over for the time being. The man struck Daichi again making the boy whimper distressed.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" the man's voice was so loud it echoed through the trees outside and birds flew up from the trees in alarm.

* * *

Half an hour later Max was stuffed and yet the old woman still zoomed back and forth from the table with plates and bowls filled with food. The old man was at this moment zooming in and out of the house with buckets of water which he set over a huge fire to heat up and then to pour in to a bath in front of the fire.

Max looked round the large room, though it was light outside it was fairly gloomy inside but there was a homely feel to the place and it was warm. The woman came up to the table and jabbered something at him that he didn't understand but he did recognise something about the words she said.

A few months ago, when Kai and Tyson had had an argument and weren't talking to each other or anyone else, he and Ray had spent the day trying to create some kind of peace but after a while they'd given up and started to chill out instead while letting Kai and Tyson sort themselves out. He and Ray had begun talking about the different people they knew and the different languages. Max had said he felt a little out of place because most people he knew could speak two languages and he could only speak one so Ray had taught him a few words of Chinese.

And now the way the woman jabbered at him reminded Max of that memory, maybe this woman was Chinese which in theory meant he was in China. Stunned by his own ingenuity Max allowed himself a small smile. Maybe they were near Ray's village so maybe Ray had found his way home. This gave Max some comfort, dreaming that Ray was safe at home, maybe he'd find the others and they might be safe too.

Having seeing that he had stopped eating the old woman grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him over to the bath, she handed him some fresh clothes and some towels before pulling a large curtain round Max to give him some privacy.

Max pulled off his top and stopped as a hand appeared waggling some soap at him, taking the soap he thanked the hand and continued with his bath.

Soaking in the hot water Max looked up at the pictures which were placed on top of the hearth; there were several pictures.

One of was of the old man and woman in a picture where in theory they were smiling but it looked more like they were baring their teeth at each other. The second was of the old couple again but this time the old man seemed to hitting the old woman with a stick as she threw a bucket of water over him. Max looked along the pictures which were all of the old couple fighting in some sort of fashion.

The last however was different and Max had to crane his neck to see it properly, it was badly taken because Max could only see the old woman's feet and half of a face of someone younger. Standing up Max wrapped a towel round him and took the picture off the hearth.

Black hair and one golden eye looked at him from the half face he could see, Max smiled broadly at the picture; Ray looked happy in this picture…well half of Ray looked happy anyway. And now Max looked back at the others he noticed that the old woman's hair was black and that the old man's eyes were still a sharp sparkling gold.

They must be his grandparents; Max put the picture back and began to dress noticing that the clothes were his size and that the Chinese style top was familiar to him.

* * *

Ray hit the water sending up a tumult of water as his body slammed in to the water and sank below…

Kai and Tala both immediately began to scan the water for any sign, the current was strong but fairly slow. Kai glanced at Tala who nodded and pulled off his top which he handed to Tyson who was running up and down the bank shouting for Ray.

"Don't loose that and stay there" ordered Tala

"But Ray-"

"I'll find Ray" said Tala and dived in to the river. Hero also was wading in to the river, climbing down the bank and sinking below the surface. On the other side of the river Brooklyn was holding the woman who was now screaming her head off in hysterics.

Tyson and Hilary turned to see the members of the village muttering to each other in disapproval, Tyson's mouth feel open as some of them began to walk away

"Hey! Where are you going? You got someone drowning in there!"

One of them turned to sneer "yeah but he failed didn't he?"

"You can't just leave him!" gasped Tyson as more of the villagers began to move off, he could see Kan laughing gleefully with some of them as he made his way back to the village.

However not all of them were prepared to leave Ray to the water; Mariah was screaming and clawing at the large man who was stopping her from getting to the river edge, Lee also was struggling to get past a man the size of a bear, Gary was being stopped by his father and Kevin was struggling to get free of a villager who was holding him by one foot.

"But why won't you let them help?" asked Hilary as she watched in horror as someone dragged Pat away from the river edge. He was crying, tears flooding his eyes and streaming down his face as he begged Ray to resurface.

The only one who wasn't shouting was the leader, Lee's father, who came down to the river's edge to watch the water swirl by. He looked sideways at Kai who taking off his jacket intent on helping Tala and Hero in the water. Kai felt the man looking at him and he said

"Another tradition?" he looked at the leader of the White Tiger village "let him die just because he failed!"

"Better he died as a failure than lived as a failure" said the leader

"How can you say that?" snarled Kai "he was climbing up a waterfall for crying out loud! What is honourable about that?"

"He failed his task and therefore he failed his village and his family"

"That's still no reason to let him die!"

"You are different, you come from a different world so you do not understand. Failure is the one thing we do not allow. Ray knew this and yet he did not practice enough"

"That's rubbish! Ray's always practicing!" Kai glared at the man "do you not know him at all?"

"He practiced yes," agreed the leader "but not at the things which were important to his home and family"

Kai suddenly had a realisation "you disapproved of him beyblading, but why? Lee's a beyblader, so is Mariah. Why is Ray different?"

"Lee and Mariah understand that their beyblading career is not permanent and they accepted their roles of being leaders of the village when I'm gone, Ray on the other hand did not. He was wild. He became too enthralled in the sport and his disobeyed his village. He stole the White Tiger and went travelling to join a team of people who had not been accepted by our elders, he then disappears for another year for no reason and betrays his White Tiger team once more. Then to top that all off he rejoins his White Tiger team only to let them down because he does not become champion"

"And that means he deserves to die?" Kai now understood why Ray wasn't happy here, who could be happy in a place where people were forever judging you "Ray doesn't succeed at one little thing and you let him die and let the rest of his family suffer. What kind of place are you?"

"As I said before you do not understand our ways of life, I do not expect you to agree with them"

"Oh I understand them alright!" Kai growled "a cold cruel way of life where innocent people get hurt! Haven't met anyone called Boris have you?"

"Boris? No"

"Amazing"

They were interrupted by Tala and Hero shouting, Kai went to the edge of the river so he could hear Tala over the roaring of the waterfall.

"He's caught in the weedy things! We can't get him out!"

Kai nodded and turned back to the leader who shrugged

"You are not a part of my village and therefore not under my control"

"You said you were fond of Ray, I heard you" said Kai in one last attempt to get this man to see what he was doing

"I am" and for the first time the man looked sad "though I may be the leader I cannot disobey the rules that our ancestors laid down from us years ago"

"It's about time you had those rules changed" said Kai before pulling off his top (much to the delight of Hilary and Mariah though they were worried sick about Ray as well) and jumping in to the water. On the surface Garland, who had been trying to stop a villager killing Tyson, watched anxiously along with Kenny who was biting his nails.

As Kai sank deeper the current got stronger and he had to fight against it as Tala led him down to the bottom. Hero was there, trying to disentangle the weeds from Ray loose body. Kai and Tala both began to help, the weeds were strong and hard to break. Kai brought out his penknife and began sawing at the weeds that caught Ray. _He could already be dead…_Kai pushed these thoughts away; he didn't have time. The only thing that mattered was getting Ray out this water.

Tala did the same as Kai and began stabbing at the weeds ferociously, Hero meanwhile looked fairly alarmed at the fact that Kai and Tala were armed and even more alarmed as Tala came very close to hacking off a part of Ray's arm. It was then Kai saw the blood that was leaking from Ray's temple, the brute strength that was in Kai awoke and he tore at the weeds with his bare hands, so intent he was of getting the weeds off Ray that he completely forgot that he couldn't breath under water. As he swallowed water Kai's head span and his bodily functions forgot about everything around him in the fight to breathe. Kai tore at the last weeds he felt someone grab him and begin to pull him up…away from freeing Ray.

Just as Kai's vision began to blur his head burst above the surface and someone was dragging him to the river bank and pulling him out of the water. He coughed the water out of his system as some pulled him to the ground. As soon as he felt his body hit solid ground Kai tried to get back up and re-enter the water but someone was stopping him.

Snarling he turned to see Hero and Garland holding on to him for dear life stopping him from returning to the water.

"Let me go!"

"No!" said Hero firmly "you got him free Kai, Tala is bringing him up, you don't need to go back in there. You almost got yourself killed"

Kai snarled and pulled one arm free only to have Garland jump him and landed on top of Kai.

"Back off Garland!"

"Hero is right," said Garland "Ray is safe, there is no need to drown yourself"

Kai's eyes blazed as he wriggled, he wasn't thinking straight; all he knew was that Ray was in trouble and Ray was a part of his team. Ray + trouble + part of Bladebreakers + Kai leader of Bladebreakers = Kai helps Ray.

"Kai!" from somewhere around him Kai hear his name called but he ignored it as he struggled against the weight of Garland and Hero in his efforts to get Ray from the water "Kai! … KAI!"

Someone threw Garland and Hero off Kai, sat on top of Kai and gave Kai a good slap around the chops. Kai's vision cleared and he looked up in to the eyes of a very annoyed looking Tala.

"That's enough," said Tala "I know you're obsessed with Ray but there's no need to act so desperately"

Kai glared "I am not obsessed with Ray" he snapped

"Of course not" said Tala briskly as he got off Kai and stood "you're just totally in love with him and want to screw Ray blind"

Tala dodged as Kai threw a punch in his direction.

"So I'm guessing you don't love him" said Tala sneakily "you just want to screw him"

"Knock it off!" snarled Kai his voice going to a whisper "why are you doing this? You know I don't want Ray, I want you"

"No Kai!" said Tala flatly "I'm not getting back with you so forget it!"

"But why? Tell me that at least!" Kai tried to keep the whining pleading out of his voice

"Because with me you will never got over the Abby and don't pretend you don't have nightmares about the place"

"I don't have nightmares! And I have got over the place!" contradicted Kai without even bothering to think about whether these were true

"Yes you do Kai! So do I! Boris ruined our lives and we will never forget that!"

"So if I'm not going to get over it anyway then what's the point in me not having you?"

"Because you have a chance to change that!" hissed Tala almost snarling, "those people over there love you Kai! You're their friend and as for Ray he loves you more than life itself!"

"He does not"

"Why won't you just see it Kai!" Tala sounded exasperated "he does! It's written all over him! And I think that somewhere inside you Kai Hiwatari you have the ability to love him, I mean really love him! But you need to give him a chance!"

"I've told you; I don't want Ray, I want you" said Kai bluntly

"Well you can't have me!" snapped Tala "look at me Kai! I'm a shell! I don't know what it's like to feel or love someone!"

"I don't want someone to love me, I want someone I can rely on!"

"You can rely on Ray"

"Oh can I? He was sure so he wasn't going to fall from the waterfall! That worked out well!" Kai stopped while Tala gave him a look which was halfway between surprised and scolding, "maybe that was a little harsh" conceded Kai

"Yeah I think it was" said a voice

Both Tala and Kai turned to see Hero who was glaring at them both "I'm curious Kai, were you so anxious to pull Ray out the water so you could gloat at him?"

Kai glared "of course not!"

"You sure?" Hero sounded like he didn't believe him, he looked at them both "I don't know what's between you two but this is not the moment to be fighting about it!"

"There's nothing between us" said Tala and Kai together automatically

"Yeah, I **really** believe that" Hero snorted, "well whatever isn't, don't you think it's more important to make sure that Ray's actually **alive**?"

"I know he's alive," said Kai "if he wasn't, Hilary would be screaming her head off round about now"

"Oh well it's nice to know you care!" snarled Hero "God Kai! I wouldn't expect you to care about Brooklyn or Garland but this is Ray!"

"Why does everyone want me to care about Ray all of a sudden?" Kai was getting pissed off "I don't alright! I never cared about Ray!"

There was a silence while Hero and Tala both looked alarmed and looked behind Kai to someone standing behind him. Kai sighed, closed his eyes to count to ten before turning to look at Ray who was looking blank while people milled around him delighted that he was up on his feet so soon after nearly dying.

"Ray I didn't mean-" began Kai

"Next time just don't pull me out the water" said Ray, his voice was quiet but Kai heard every word. Ray pulled away from the small crowd that were looking between Ray and Kai feeling they were missing something

"Ray!" Kai stopped, he wasn't used to this, and he didn't know what to say

Ray ignored him and walked quietly over to Lee's father. It hurt so much, had Kai never even thought of him as a friend? Why not? What had Ray done wrong? Ray reached Lee's father and gave a bow.

Lee's father looked sad for a moment but then said firmly.

"Ray Kon, I hereby banish you from ever entering this village ever again"

There were gasps behind Ray, gasps of surprise and shock.

* * *

what do you think? do tell! until next time folks!

kiki


	9. Clasped To This Heart

**HEY! **Thanks for all your review!

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Clasped To This Heart**

Day 4

"Ray"

Ray looked up to see Kai coming in to the clearing; he hung his head once more. He didn't want to see Kai…not after what Kai had said.

"I never cared about Ray"

"I came to apologise" said Kai more certainly than he felt, what was it about Ray? All of a sudden Kai didn't know what do around him, what to say to him.

"About what?" said Ray

"About what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it"

"Are you sure?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Kai

"You were the one that said it Kai, and isn't Kenny always saying that people always say the things they mean"

"Well he's wrong! I didn't mean it Ray"

"Maybe you didn't mean to say it out loud"

"Ray! It's not like that!"

"Oh isn't it!" Ray looked up "well what is it like Kai? You need to help me on this because I'm struggling!"

"Look, Tala and Hero were…getting to me, it just came out"

"Oh really!" Ray snarled

"Yes! You're my friend Ray"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Ray stood

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kai

"I don't understand you anymore!" Ray shouted, "I can't read you! For crying out loud I couldn't read you when we first met but at least then you weren't hot and cold on me!"

"I'm not hot and cold" defended Kai trying not to get annoyed and failing miserable

Ray laughed sourly "oh of **course **not!" his sarcasm bit through every word

"I'm not!" snapped Kai

"The day before yesterday you kissed me! Do you remember? And then yesterday you said you didn't care!" Ray was shouting again, hiding the hurt away inside his heart and refusing to let Kai know how much it hurt "Which one am I suppose to believe Kai?" the his throat was catching but he kept himself under control "if you don't care then why even bother coming to stop Boris from killing me?"

"You're on my team!" snarled Kai "as team leader it's my responsibility to protect you!"

"Responsibility" repeated Ray; his mouth went dry. Kai really didn't care.

"Yes!"

"Well how about I take that responsibility away from you?" Ray's voice was deadpanned "I hereby leave the team and give up beyblading all together, here" he pulled his beyblade out of his pocket and threw it to Kai who caught it "as proof of my retirement"

Ray turned and walked out the clearing, Kai called after him but the neko-jin ignored him and disappeared in to the trees; Ray waited until he was sure he was out of Kai's sight before growling out in pain and running as far away as possible.

Kai heaved a sigh as he leant against a tree and tipped his head back to lean against the hard wood. There was a small rustle as Tala appeared next to him. Kai looked sideways as him.

"Go on" said Kai quietly "say it"

"I wasn't going to say anything" said Tala "although that could have gone a lot better than it did"

"You're telling me," said Kai "I don't know what's wrong with him"

Tala rolled his eyes "Kai, he's just been banished from his home, he's never going to see his family or childhood friends ever again, yesterday he nearly drowned and to top all that the person who freed him from the weeds then goes and says that he doesn't care." Tala looked at Kai "I doubt Ray's feeling his best"

"I guess not" said Kai

"Although one thing" said Tala

"Oh yes?" Kai looked at Tala again this time with a knowing look

"Do you agree that calling Ray your responsibility wasn't the best idea you've ever had?"

"Yes I agree that was probably a mistake" said Kai softly while massaging his temple

"You know you're going to have go get him," said Tala "you can't leave him out there on his own with gunmen around"

"This is Ray's home, he knows it back to front. If he vanishes then I won't be able to find him" said Kai "I don't have time to look for someone who I can't find. I have to find Max and Daichi before Boris does and now that Kenny and Hilary are no longer allowed in Ray's village I have to keep them safe as well"

"You should at least keep an eye for him" said Tala

"Of course I'll do that" said Kai

"Right" Tala smirked "because you're so in love with him it kills you not to know where he is"

"If you say I love him one more time I throw you in to that muddy puddle over there" threatened Kai

"Kai and Ray sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage then comes the baby- ahhh!" sang Tala before Kai threw him in the muddy puddle.

* * *

"I wonder where the others are" mused Tyson as he sat on a tree stump while Hero tried to start a small fire; he didn't need a small fire, he was just short of things to do while Kai and Tala went to find Ray. It was then they heard it, all of them. The little group by the fire, Ray as he tried to run from his feelings, Kai and Tala. And even in the near distance Max heard it: the gun shot. Final and silencing, it cut through the birds and the breeze. It was the quiet before a storm when all hell breaks loose.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Hero as left the fire and bolted to his feet

* * *

"That was a gunshot" said Tala

"It was in the direction Ray went" Kai realised.

They both began to run.

* * *

Ray stopped; the gunshot had been close, very close but something told him that it hadn't been aimed at him. As he stood under the shadow of a tree he listened for any movement. He jumped as a bird suddenly flew from its tree in alarm; cautiously Ray crept to the tree and peered round it.

No one.

Still listening Ray slipped through the low branches and found a small clearing; the trees had been cut down to make some kind of cage for something. Ray looked round sharply as a rustle sounded and a small animal burst from a bush fleeing from the clearing. Then Ray heard a quiet choke, he silently picked up a broken branch and presented it before him in defence. Then he quietly crept out his eyes catching every slightest move. As he heard another small cough he turned…and the branch slipped from his grasp.

"Daichi!"

* * *

"Ray!" Kai stopped gasping for breath, he whirled round in a circle but he couldn't see anything through the trees.

Tala skidded to a stop beside him "anything?" he wheezed; he hadn't been training enough recently. Kai shook his head refusing to allow the fear consume him, Ray would fine. They all would, no one was going to be-

"Kai! What's going on?" Hero strode up to him followed by Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Garland and Brooklyn

"What was that noise?" asked Tyson spinning in circles

"It sounded like a gun!" squealed Kenny

"Is someone hurt?" Hilary gasped in horror

"Where's Ray?" asked Hero

"Where did the gunfire come from?" Garland looked around

"It's too quiet" commented Brooklyn

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" bellowed Kai "I need to think"

"We don't have time to think!" snapped Tyson "I thought you were finding Ray!"

"We were!" Tala glared at Tyson "he ran off, the stupid prat!"

"Well you should have stopped him!" snarled Hilary

"Where's the gunman now?" Kenny was dancing round anxiously

"Something is wrong" said Brooklyn trying to get someone to pay attention to him.

Kai walked off trying to get his head in to gear before panic got a hold of him; Ray was going to be fine. Kai knew he'd come this way so it was just a matter of locating the neko-jin. It was certain that Ray would have heard the shot so maybe he had hidden somewhere…although knowing Ray he would have gone to the source of the gunshot…unless Ray was the source of the gunshot.

"Ray, _where are you_?"

"I'm over here Kai"

Kai whirled round at the quiet voice that answered him; it came from behind a clump of trees which Kai couldn't see through. Slowly Kai made his way through the trees and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Ray was sitting on the ground; his clothes stained with blood, tears rolling down his face…and in his arms Ray clung to the still form of Daichi.

"Oh God" Kai whispered as he knelt in front of the pair to feel for Daichi's pulse; but there was nothing.

"I c-couldn't s-save him Kai!" Ray was almost in hysterics "I t-tried but the b-blood wouldn't stop! It just kept c-coming! And I didn't h-have anything to tie around him!"

"Ray, I want you to let go of Daichi" said Kai softly, he tried to relinquish Ray's grasp of Daichi lifeless body but Ray wouldn't let go.

"I'm s-sorry about what I did before!" said Ray through shuddering gasps "I shouldn't have said what I d-did!"

"It's fine," whispered Kai "but let go of Daichi"

"I couldn't leave him on h-his own!" Ray looked up at Kai almost wildly "I couldn't bear the idea t-that he d-died alone!"

"He didn't die on his own, Ray" again Kai tried separate Ray from the blooded body but still Ray wouldn't let go "you were with him but now you need to let go"

"We have to bury him!" insisted Ray not even listening to Kai "I won't leave him to g-grow cold on the earth! I won't!"

"It's alright, we're not going to leave him" Kai tipped Ray's head up so he was forced to look in to the phoenix's eyes "but right now I need you to let go of him"

Ray shook his head violently "I won't leave him on his own!" he almost screamed

Kai heard a noise behind him and Tala appeared beside him eyes wide

"Get Hero" whispered Kai "keep the others back"

Tala nodded and left at once leaving Kai alone with Ray. Kai looked down at the sobbing form of Ray; he didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Ray like this before…and Daichi. What had happened? How could have Kai let this happen? Daichi had been a part of his team; he should have been there to protect Daichi. He forced these thoughts away, he had to look after the living and for all Kai knew Daichi's killer was still about; he had to get Ray away from here.

"Ray, I need you to move," said Kai as firmly as he dared "of course we won't leave Daichi here, we'll bury him and-"

"We have to bury him here!" said Ray; his eyes were wide "and we have to tell whatever family Daichi has!"

"Yes, we'll do that"

Hero appeared beside Kai and got down beside Ray, whispering in his ear while ignoring the blood that covered Ray and Daichi. Hero put his arm around Ray's shoulder, spoke calmly in to his ear and little by little eased Ray's grasp of Daichi. Kai caught Daichi as Ray let him slowly slide from his knees, he didn't know what to do but Hero seemed to put himself in charge.

"Take Ray, get him cleaned up. I'll bury Daichi"

Kai wasn't keen on this idea, he didn't know how to comfort people least of all someone who was usually so calm and collected.

"I'll look after Ray," said Brooklyn appearing from nowhere and looking sadly down at Daichi, he turned to Kai "you should go back to your team, they're worried" he went over to Ray and helped him to his feet.

Ray was shaking; his mind was screaming at him but he couldn't tell what it was saying. He knew he'd seen something else, something that was important but all he could think about was the blood, the look of fear on Daichi's face, the fear he'd felt himself and the heartbreak as he lost someone who was a teammate and who he'd seen as a friend.

As Brooklyn led him away Ray found himself looking back at Kai; he knew as leader Kai would feel the loss, would feel guilt at not being there for his teammate. For the first time Ray saw the look on Kai's face was one of lost, he wanted to tell Kai that it was going to be alright but the words wouldn't come and the trees blocked Kai from Ray's sight as Brooklyn led him away.

* * *

As Kai returned back to where Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Garland and Tala were they all turned to him.

"What is it?" shrieked Hilary terrified of the answer "what's happened?"

Kai paused before saying quietly "Daichi's dead"

There was a silence as Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Garland stared at him. He felt Tala come to stand next to him and was grateful for the silent support the wolf gave to him.

"You're lying," said Tyson "you have to be, Daichi can't be dead"

"Boris said he'd come for us and now he has" whimpered Kenny looking around petrified

"Oh for once in your life Kenny be a man!" snarled Hilary "don't you even care about Daichi!" her eyes filled with tears

"Course I care about Daichi!" Kenny looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him

"This is your fault!" hissed Tyson turning on Kai "you were the one who did this to us! It's your fault! If you hadn't been so snide towards Boris Daichi would still be with us!"

He ran at Kai but Tala and Garland grabbed him and held him back but Tyson still shouted at Kai.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GETS YOURSELF IN TO THESE SITUATIONS AND NOW YOU'VE KILLED DAICHI YOU! DAICHI WAS OUR FRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

"Tyson shut up" a quiet voice cut through Tyson's tirade and they all turned to see Ray and Brooklyn standing there. Ray's hair was wet and he was wearing Brooklyn's jacket, his face was streaked with tears but his expression was one of calm acceptance "if it's anyone's fault it's mine" he said in the same quiet voice "I was the one who was the nearest, I had the chance to save him if I hadn't been so caught up in my own little problems" they all stared at him as he continued "I'm the one who knows this place the best, I should have insisted that village looked for Daichi"

Hilary turned on him her voice ice cold "you mean you had the chance to look for Daichi and you didn't? You gave up on him! You left him just because your village said no!"

Ray paused but nodded. Kai frowned, of course Ray hadn't given up on Daichi, he'd have gone out himself in search of Daichi and Max, Kai knew Ray, he wouldn't have left Daichi if he was still out there. Quietly he went over to Ray as Kenny hugged Hilary who was screaming at Ray, Tyson wrenched himself from Garland and Tala and hugged Hilary also.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai whispered at Ray "there's no way you would just leave Daichi, ever. I know that as well as you! So why lie?"

"Because if people start blaming you then we'll all fall apart" Ray answered, he didn't look at Kai "you're the leader Kai, if we loose faith in you then none of us have any hope of getting out this. This is only the forth day and already we're fighting, you need to keep us together"

* * *

What do you think? do tell! until next time

kiki


	10. Escape And Mistakes

Yo ma Peeps! The next chapter of **Virtue Of Life**! hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I've said this a lot today...I don't own Beyblade! :) wait- why am I smiling about that? that's not a good thing :(

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Escape And Mistakes**

Kai sat on fallen tree with his arms folded, thinking. About the whole situation, about Daichi's death, about Ray taking the blame, about Tyson's anger at Kai, himself, Ray, Boris and the death of Daichi. Kai thought about Boris; why was Boris really doing this? Surely revenge couldn't be the only reason or had Boris finally gone mad? Kai sighed, he wished he had somewhere some where safe to take them all but he didn't know his surroundings and the only person who knew where they were, Ray, had kept his mouth shut; he wouldn't tell Kai where anything was and wouldn't explain why he was being so secretive.

Kai let out a growl, he'd already lost one teammate, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know where Boris was, he didn't know where Boris's men were, he didn't know what they were planning next, it was only the end of the forth day, night was sweeping in faster than Kai would have liked, Ray wasn't helping anything and he was the only who could really help and worst of all…Kai didn't know what to do.

"There you are" Tala appeared cutting through Kai's circling mind; Kai took one look at Tala and knew they were about to have some kind of fight.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Tala slumping down against the base of a tree

"Thinking; got a problem with that?" Kai was on the defensive, wary of Tala's temper which could flare up at the flick of a switch

"One of your teammates has just been killed, don't you think it might be an idea to stay with the rest to make they don't get hurt?" suggested Tala frowning

"Give me a break Ivanov" Kai's voice had warning in it "I can't think through Tyson's tirade, Hilary's weeping and Hero's God dam snide comments that I can't handle the situation. Not to mention Garland and his wonder boy who have got themselves stuck in to this and seemed determined tag along through the whole thing!"

Tala was silent for a moment but then said, "you shouldn't have let Ray take the blame for Daichi's death. You're the leader of the team therefore you should take the blame" So that was it. Kai was going to get a lecture on what Tala thought a good leader was and fuck it he wasn't in the mood.

"I haven't let Ray take the blame" Kai almost growled

"Maybe not intentionally but you're out here and Ray's with the others already traumatised and calmly listening as Tyson takes shreds off him"

"Tala, I'm trying to figure out a plan of action which is more important than letting Tyson blame for Daichi's death which incidentally isn't anyone's fault except Boris"

"You should be back with your team protecting them" insisted Tala

"Protect them from what exactly? The trees? A random squirrel who happens upon them?" Kai could feel his own temper rising "we know nothing about Boris's men, we don't know where he got them from, we don't know where they go and we don't know when they attack next. Max is somewhere out there on his own, Ray's turned in to a shivering wreck and I have to get the whole lot of us to a safe place otherwise before the month is out Ray, Max, Hilary and Kenny will all be dead! Not only that but if I know Boris he won't mind testing his chances at killing Garland and Brooklyn and maybe even Hero and Tyson if he gets the chance!"

"All the more reason for you to be back with your team!" said Tala "and of course Boris won't kill you and Tyson, he wants you two to suffer. You're the ones who beat his best BEGA bladers. Yes, Max gained a draw but it was you who beat Brooklyn when no one else had. Have you really no concept of how angry that made Boris? In Brooklyn he thought he had found the new Tyson and then you come along and destroy that, followed by Tyson who beats Garland and Brooklyn. You two destroyed his plan and it's you two who are the real victims of this. The others are just pawns in Boris's game"

"But they're not pawns in mine! So until I can think of a way out of this they are all under my protection!"

"Then go back and protect them! Take the blame for Daichi's death! Tyson won't rest until he's blamed someone! But as the leader it is your responsibility to take the blame whether it is yours to take or not!"

"Oh you mean like you took the blame for Bryan loosing to Ray!" snarled Kai "Bryan got beaten to a pulp! I didn't see you leaping in to protect him!"

"That is because I didn't let you see" said Tala "yes Bryan got beaten but I was with him. I couldn't stop Boris and I couldn't persuade Boris to beat me instead but at least I was there!"

Kai was silent for a moment as he glared at the ground

"Stop mixing up your priorities Kai" Tala's voice was firm "first and foremost you need to keep the remainder of your team alive, this place is as good as any to keep them as safe as you can. Yes, you do not know the terrain but has it occurred to you that it is unlikely that Boris's men know anymore than you?"

"If that's the case then I could have the upper hand if Ray would actually open his mouth and tell me what the layout of his home is like! But no! he's not saying anything! He expects me to just sort everything out and doesn't even bother to help out where he knows he can!"

"What's really bothering you?" asked Tala softly

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TALA!" Kai shouted, "yes I'm the leader of the Bladebreakers! A fat lot of good that's done! One of my teammates is dead! Another one is determined to blame everyone under the fucking sun! One of them has gone in to lockdown and constantly seems to be on edge with me! One moment he's fine and has complete faith in me and then the next he totally blows up on me!" Kai took a breath and was about to go on when Hero and Garland walked on to the scene.

"There you are" said Hero coming to stand in front of Kai

"What do you want?" snapped Kai

"To tell you a few home truths" said Garland coming to stand next to Hero.

"Lucky me" snarled Kai snidely

"Here's a fact about your team" began Hero "they didn't grow up in the Abbey"

"Oh really!" Tala gave him a mockingly look as he came to stand next to Kai "what gave you that idea?"

"My point is" said Hero overriding Tala "that they haven't been taught to block their emotions"

Both Kai and Tala fell silent

"What Hero is saying is that if someone dies like Daichi has then each person will have their own way of dealing with the pain" continued Garland

"Your job as the leader is to take each emotion in your stride without taking it personally. Yes, as the leader sometimes you have to take the blame but when it's no one's fault the only thing you can do is bring your team together, take their anger and misery, listen to them but know they don't mean it really. People say things all the time that they don't mean to say but as the leader you have to realise this" explained Hero

"So what we're saying is that stop moping around out here and come back to the group" summarised Garland

"Oh and I suppose you have a plan to stop this do you?" said Kai

"A temporary plan" said Hero "there's a mountain town not far from here. Places to eat get washed and maybe even a good night's sleep"

"And what about if Boris's men are there?" asked Tala

"I've already asked around. It's a small town. Strange people get noticed very quickly no matter how hard they try to hide. No strangers" Hero folded his arms

"And I supposed you managed to get the whereabouts of this town from Ray!" Kai sounded slightly bitter

"No, I found it because Brooklyn wandered off to scout around" said Hero "Ray hasn't said anything"

"I'm glad to hear he's being so helpful" commented Kai

"Ray's only trying to protect the people around him. You're forgetting that Ray grew up here, he knows the people and loves them, and he'll be terrified about leading Boris's men to them. He wants no one to get hurt"

"That's why I jumped from the water fall" Ray came in almost timidly as he sensed the fowl mood that leaked from Kai.

* * *

Max opened his eyes and stretched as he sat up in the warm puffy bed in which he lay. It was a nice room in which Ray's grandparents had put him in; light, warm and it had a homely feeling to it. His smile faded as his mind slipped to darker thoughts; that gunshot. Where had it been? Who had it been for? Max shook his head; they would all be alright. They were all going to make it through this. None of them had failed and they weren't going to start now.

There was a knock on the door and the little old woman came in with a mug of hot milk.

"You awake" she said

"You can speak English!" Max was surprised; neither grandparent had even given the notion of being able to know one word.

"Grandson, Ray. He know. He teach"

"Yes, I know Ray!"

The old lady looked surprised "you know Ray?"

"He's a friend!" said Max wondering how much Ray had taught her. He wasn't sure the old lady knew what he'd said but her expression told him she'd understood.

"You sleep long time," she said handing him the milk "you tired?"

Max nodded; it certainly occurred to him that he could be putting Ray's grandparents in serious trouble. Men were after him, men wanted to kill him. What if they found him here?

* * *

"What do you mean you jumped off the water fall?" asked Kai his voice very low

"There was a woman waiting for me when I was climbing up" explained Ray "she found my village, I knew if I stayed in my village my family and friends would be in danger so to escape my death I jumped off the waterfall, I knew that by falling from the waterfall the village would fail me and banish me from my home" he gave a brief smile "kinds like killing two birds with one stone"

He looked at the staring faces as they blinked at him simultaneously, then the next thing he knew Kai was slamming him in to a tree his red eyes burning.

"Do you mean to tell me that you jumped off the waterfall _deliberately_? Have you any idea how plainly stupid that was? You could have killed yourself! Here I am trying to keep you all alive and you go jumping off waterfalls!" Kai seethed "why don't you try jumping off cliffs! You might get more of a kick of out it!"

Ray chuckled

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"You do care" Ray whispered only to duck as a rock came winging his way

Kai grabbed him by the collar "I swear Ray Kon if you do anything like that again I will kill you myself! Understand?"

"Loud and clear" Ray smiled at him looking more like himself than he had since Daichi had died

"Good!"

"Feel better?" enquired Tala with a smirk as Kai breathed fire

"Don't you even start!" snapped Kai

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Right, now that we-" began Hero but he was cut off as Tyson, Brooklyn came bursting in to the clearing followed by Hilary and Kenny all looking terrified.

"MEN!" shouted Tyson "COMING AFTER US!"

"Everybody to the river!" ordered Kai "now!"

They began to run but behind them they could hear the rustling of trees as the figures behind them gained ground.

"Have you thought about what happens after we get to the river?" asked Hero as both he and Kai stopped to make sure no one was left behind

"Let's get to the river first" said Kai as he grabbed Kenny and threw him on his shoulders

"Kai! You can't run with me on your back!" Kenny half screamed, "I'll slow you down!"

"I'm not leaving you!" said Kai as Hero turned to start running again

"Well you might want to start moving!" screeched Kenny as the men came in to sight. They were wearing black, all of them. Dressed like ninjas, carrying swords that glinted in the light. They were fast, slipping through the trees almost silently and all this told Kai one thing: these men did not work for Boris.

"Just great" he muttered as the men spotted him and turned in is direction

"Kai!" screamed Kenny

"Kai!" Ray came in to the clearing along with Tala "what are you doing?"

"We need to go!" shouted Tala "this is not the time to figure out what's going on!"

Kai didn't move; his head was awhirl with the new information. None Boris's men, what did that mean? Why were these men after them? Who were they?

"Kai!"

Kai found himself staring in to Ray's eyes which were looking desperate "they don't work for Boris" Kai whispered

"Kai! Never mind that now! We need to go!" Ray said anxiously as he tried to tug Kai along

Kenny jumped off Kai's back and started to run, Tala hesitated "get Kai moving, Ray" he ran after the others swinging Kenny on to his back as he did so.

"Kai!"

"They don't work for Boris" Kai repeated; his brain had gone in to shock, his body wouldn't move as the men neared every second

"Kai please!" Ray was begging him

"You go," said Kai almost calmly "I need to think"

"They'll kill you!"

"We don't know that necessarily"

"I'm not risking it!" Ray tried pulling Kai but Kai was stronger

"Then go, I'm going to find out what they want"

"If you stay I stay!" hissed Ray fiercely "I'm not leaving you!"

That brought Kai to his senses and he began to run again dragging Ray with him as the men hit the clearing just metres behind them.

Seconds later they hit the river; Kai looked desperately around for the others

"Kai!"

He saw Tala halfway through the river as he pulled Kenny and Hilary along with him.

"Get in" Kai pushed Ray in and jumped in after.

Surfacing Ray began swimming for the other side; the river was deep, slow but strong and the bank seemed far away. Images flashed before Ray's mind; his body hitting the water, the ability to breathe gone, panic as his mouth filled with water and a slow pain as his head hit the bottom of the river. Ray froze. He couldn't move as he looked at the water flowing round him; the sudden realisation that he might have died when he jumped the waterfall hit Ray like a catapult.

The current began to take him but still he didn't swim for the opposite sure, he heard shouting behind him and knew the men chasing them had reached the bank but still he couldn't move.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and stopped the river from sweeping him away

He heard Kai's voice whisper softly in his ear "I didn't let you drown before and I won't now"

"The men are here, they've seen us" murmured Ray

"It's fine" Kai looked back but the men weren't crossing the river or even attempting to, Kai didn't know why but he would think about that later "we need to move" he softly "come on" he began gently pushing Ray through the water.

* * *

Tala reached the shore with Hilary and Kenny and let out a sigh. He looked back at Kai and Ray who seemed to stationary in the river, looking round he looked around for Tyson, Hero, Garland and Brooklyn but couldn't see them.

"Where are they?" asked Hilary her voice barely above a whisper

Tala was about to answer when he froze as a man stepped out from the trees just metres to their left, he had a sword and was dressed as a black ninja. Silently Tala put his hands on the mouths of Kenny and Hilary before they could scream. But the man wasn't looking at them; he was looking to the river where two figure were slowly making their way to the shore, one leaning heavily on the other.

Tala beckoned to Hilary and Kenny and led them in to the trees slowly, the men on the other shore didn't notice them and the man on their side didn't look round, everyone's attention was fixed on Kai and Ray.

"When I give the word," whispered Tala "run"

"What about Kai and Ray?" asked Kenny fearfully

"Kai can look after himself and he won't let anything happen to Ray" answered Tala "now just do what I say"

He led them on as quietly as he could until the man on the river bank was out of sight, Hilary and Kenny were both silently whimpering with fear and Hilary looked on the verge of tears but Tala ignored this; he had to get them to safety first. He looked back; the river was hidden from sight by the trees as was the man.

"Stay safe Kai" he whispered before turning to Hilary and Kenny "run!"

* * *

"Kai look!" Ray gasped as he saw the man on the other side of the bank

Kai looked up, so that was why the men they were leaving behind weren't bothered about following them in to the river. They were trapped. Kai thought quickly

"Ray, do you trust me?"

"I did until you said that" answered Ray warily

"The current is strong, it should carry us" Kai muttered "take a breath Ray"

"Kai, you're not going to do what I think you're going to-"

Kai pulled Ray under the surface of the river letting the current carry them, the deeper they sank the stronger the current got. Kai kept his eyes open, he was very aware of Ray swallowing water but he couldn't risk surfacing yet. The men would have seen them go under, they would be able to see which way the current was going so that meant they would be following. His eyes widened as Ray tried to surface but Kai pulled him down ignoring the look of absolute terror on Ray's face. _Just a bit longer, I promise. _

Ray couldn't breathe, his ribcage felt like it was going to cave in. his mind tried to panic and he tried to surface but Kai pulled him down. Fear bubbled up as his head span. But he pulled himself together; it was no good panicking, he was supposed to be strong for crying out loud. He was the owner of the white tiger Bitbeast and the owner of the white tiger Bitbeast did not panic. Kai must have caught the look of determination on Ray's features because a small smile touched his lips before he pulled Ray back up to the surface.

Both bladers burst from the river with a gasp of air and Kai led the way to the shore and they both collapsed on to the bank gulping in air and coughing. Kai looked around but there was no sign of the men around and Kai's head hit the ground in relief. They were safe, at least for now.

"Are they gone?" panted Ray

"I think so"

"Oh good!" he looked sideways at Kai as they both lay on their backs "have you any idea how plainly stupid that was?"

"Yes" said Kai

"Why don't you try leaping off cliffs? You might get more of a kick out of it!"

"There's no need to be like that"

"You do realise that idea was possibly your most stupidest idea you've ever had?"

"We're still alive"

"You are something else" growled Ray

"Thanks"

"That is not a good thing!" said Ray hotly "you are the biggest hypocritical prick I have ever the misfortune to meet!"

"It could be worse" said Kai

"How exactly?"

"We might not have any food"

"Hate to point this out to you-" Ray began but stopped as Kai held up a fish with a satisfied (and it had to be said) gloating smirk on his face.

Ray lay back against the ground and shut his eyes "you really are the limit"

* * *

what do ya think? do tell! do tell! until next time!

kiki


	11. Keep Breathing

Heya People! thanks to those who reviewed! as ever! and here we are, the next chap

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Keep Breathing**

"Trust you, we're in serious danger of drowning or getting run through with a sword and you catch a fish!"

"Says the guy who is steadily making his way through almost a whole fish" Kai raised his eyebrows as Ray finished his share of a fish with a hiccup "good thing I don't eat much" he commented.

Ray licked his fingers looking slightly shameful "I'm just so hungry, I haven't eaten in ages" he looked hopefully at Kai "aren't you eating your half?"

"What you calling half?" asked Kai looking at his small share "I don't like fish"

"So you wouldn't mind if I had it?" asked Ray with anticipation

"On one condition, that we go to some kinda of town tomorrow"

Ray hesitated

"Ray, I know you're scared that people you know will get hurt but I am wet, in need of some proper food that isn't fish and if I don't get a shower very soon I'm going to go mad. Plus you're going to be in need of some serious toothpaste after all that fish and anyway we might find Hero and some of the others there"

"Alright" Ray agreed "there's one not far away" he looked up at the night sky which was filled with stars and full moon which lit the ground brilliantly "do you want to go now?"

Kai thought about this but shook his head "you need rest, we'll set off in the morning"

"Ok" said Ray "so…" he looked back at the fish "do I get the fish now?"

Kai rolled his eyes but handed over his part of the fish.

Two seconds later.

"Did you even chew?" asked Kai

"Of course" choked Ray as a small bone caught in his throat "I just chewed very quickly"

"Mmm"

Ray looked back up at the sky "do you think the others are alright?"

"They'll be fine"

"It's day five tomorrow"

"We'll be fine"

"Who were those men? The ones with the swords" asked Ray

"I don't know," said Kai "but for sure they don't work for Boris"

"So we've got two sets of people after us" Ray's heart sank "why do so many people want to kill us?"

"They have to catch us first" Kai reminded him

"I've seen the ninja people before" said Ray

"Where?"

"On the plane, the one Boris took me, Max, Kenny and Hilary on. It was a ninja man who killed that guard. I think he was hiding in the room with the phone and the guard and I surprised him"

"So they're not afraid to kill" mused Kai

"What do you think they want?" asked Ray

"I don't know but I'm guessing it won't be long until we find out" said Kai softly.

Kai sat in front of the small fire, that Ray had made, thinking; four days, it seemed so much longer and yet there was so many more to go. He glanced at Ray who had fallen asleep; the neko-jin had lost his bandana in the river and his bangs were falling across his face which was peaceful. Kai had already lost one teammate and he was going to be dammed before he let anymore die. He looked back up at the sky wishing he knew more of the situation…he knew someone who knew the whole story but the question was; how was he going to find Boris?

* * *

Day 5

"This is it" Ray said as they came to a couple of houses that appeared from nowhere

"Where's the nearest shower?" asked Kai

Ray smiled "would a naturally hot pool and a waterfall do?"

"Anything that has clean water"

Ray led the way through the first houses which turned out to be the outskirts of quite a large down which laid out before them in a slight valley. Ray turned off the main path and led the way through the trees which were thinning until they came to a pool which steamed from the surface and at the other side was a waterfall which cascaded in to the pool.

"Is the waterfall hot too?" asked Kai

"No" replied Ray "but if it wasn't there then we would burn to death in the water"

* * *

Moments later Kai was a happy Kai as he relaxed in the warm water all by himself; Ray had gone off after he bathed to talk to some of the locals that he knew. Kai sighed and closed his eyes relaxing for the first time in what seemed like ages. Finally he could just think with no interruptions, no arguments breaking out and no loud voices giving him a headache.

"Kenny! Stop panicking and give up on trying to strangle Tala every time you hear a crack of a twig! Half the time it's your own shadow!" Hilary's shrill voice spectacularly broke through Kai's inner peace and Kai's headache returned with full force and a sneaky wave of its tiny hand.

"It's not my fault!" Kenny squeaked back "Tala keeps leading us through dangerous looking places!"

Tala appeared at the side of the pool and smirked at the sight of a scowling Kai

"How did you find me?" asked Kai grumpily

"What? The wolf never find the phoenix, impossible!" Tala's smirk widened as Hilary and Kenny appeared still bickering

"I'm cursed to have a fucking migraine for the rest of my life" grumbled Kai as Tala joined him in the pool

"You think you've had it bad" Tala gave him a pained expression "they've been doing that all night"

Kai smirked "welcome to the world of the Bladebreakers"

"oh funny" snapped Tala crossly

"Have you seen the others?" asked Kai "Hero? Brooklyn? Tyson? Garland?"

Tala shook his head "I don't think they crossed the river, speaking of which is Ray ok?"

Kai nodded

"Did you make love under the stars?"

Tala sniggered as Kai gave him a 'don't you dare start that' look.

"Ray!" Hilary caught hold of the name "he's ok!"

"Well I wasn't going to let him drown" said Kai irritably "just because I wish the death of Tyson to come soon doesn't mean I wish the death of all my teammates"

"No, you wish you could make love under the stars" muttered Tala

"Knock it off!" snapped Kai

"Where is he?" demanded Hilary spinning in circles in order to see Ray

"If he has any sense, running far from here" Kai said though quietly as to escape from the torture of a screaming Hilary.

As if on cue Ray came back carrying a heap of clean towels, his wet hair hung clumped down the back of the silk kimono he seemed to be wearing. It was white with a golden tiger emblazed on the back, it reached to just above his knees and- Kai shook his head and caught the sight of Tala sniggering; Kai glared.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't" he warned

Tala, being Tala, ignored him and proceeded to dance around in the water "I'm too sexy for my kimono! Too sexy for my kimono! So sexy it hurts!-"

Ray, Hilary and Kenny all turned to the sound of gargling. Tala was standing bent over and his face in the water while Kai calmly had a hand on the back of his head preventing the wolf from resurfacing. Ray, Hilary and Kenny all returned to their conversation.

"Oh my gosh! Ray, who is that total hottie over there?" Hilary pointed over to a young man who was walking past them looking on curiously

"Huh? Oh that's Yan, he's the son of the doctor" replied Ray

"You have so got to introduce us!"

Ray let out a yelp as Hilary grabbed him by his wrist pulling him over to the 'hottie' she'd seen. Kai watched them go with little interest as he let Tala back up for air.

Tala smirked "ok, I won't mention your deep passion for Ray again, it won't even cross my mind that secretly you want to-"

Kai pushed him under again.

* * *

"We don't want to stay!" whined Kenny and Hilary together

Kai turned to them irritably "you're staying whether you like it or not!"

"Kai's right guys" said Ray "you guys have to stay here while we find the others, it's safer for you guys that way"

Kai looked at him "what's this 'we'? you're staying here to"

"I am not!" retorted Ray "you don't know these forests like I do, you'll be lost before you can say fuck"

"You're staying here and that's final" said Kai firmly

"Kai, you can't go on your own!" protested Hilary

"I'm not," replied Kai "Tala's coming with me"

Tala looked at him; this was news to him but he made no comment.

"Huh! That makes it worse!" shrieked Hilary "you and he are like danger addicts! You go in head first!"

"Thanks" said Kai and Tala

"See you later then" said Ray turning to go. Everyone looked at him surprised at the sudden change of mind; Kai was almost unnerved by the decision change, it was from Ray he'd been expecting the most protest.

"Fine, lets go" Kai walked away and Tala followed with a glance back at Ray who turned in the other direction to head in to town.

* * *

"Wait for me!" Tala caught Kai up "is there a reason why we're marching at three thousand miles per hour? And why are we out here anyway?"

"To find the others" replied Kai shortly "they have to be around here somewhere"

"And what if we walk in to Boris's men?"

"One, we're not the ones they're trying to kill, two, we can fight them"

"Glad you have it all planned out" commented Tala, next thing Tala knew Kai was grabbing him and pushing him up against a tree "what the-"

"Come back to me" whispered Kai

Tala couldn't answer; Kai was so close, his eyes filling Tala's head as he pulled the phoenix closer

"I don't want Ray" Kai rested his forehead against Tala's "I want you"

Tala closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Kai's waist as Kai placed his lips on Tala's.

* * *

Up on the mountainside Ray turned away from the couple below and sat down heavily on the soft grass, he lay back to look up at the sky and turn his face away from the scene below. He'd known why Kai had wanted to go alone with Tala and it hurt. he heard the soft whispered movement of another coming in to the clearing and suddenly Yan, the doctor's son, was sitting next to him bring his knees up to rest his chin on them. Yan's eyes travelled down the mountainside to the couple and said in his soft voice

"You like him don't you?"

Ray nodded after a moment

Yan looked back down at the pair "I like the one with red hair, he's hot"

"He's a prick" said Ray quietly

"You don't mean that" Yan looked down at Ray

Ray said nothing but merely brushed aside a wisp of hair

"Jealousy is an evil thing" said Yan

"It is that," agreed Ray before looking up at Yan and saying carefully "I haven't seen Zen yet"

Yan lowered his head "they found out about us"

Ray sat up sharply "no!"

Yan nodded "they killed him Ray"

Ray's eyes widened "I'm so sorry!"

Yan leant his head against Ray's shoulder allowing the thick tears, he'd been forbidden to show, fall silently down his cheek. Ray sighed deeply and ran his fingers lightly thought Yan's hair.

* * *

"Tyson! Wait up!" Hero shouted after his brother as Garland and Brooklyn hurried after them

"We have to find the others!" Tyson shouted back as he headed for the river "Boris isn't after us but he is after Max, Ray, Hilary and Kenny. How long will it be before he finds them? He's already killed Daichi!"

"Rushing around aimlessly won't help anyone!" said Hero grabbing Tyson by the arm and swinging him round "we need to think. We saw Tala cross the river with Hilary and Kenny and we saw Kai and Ray travel down the river"

"Exactly! They could be anywhere!" protested Tyson "we have to look for them!"

"But first we need to think!" said Hero firmly

"We did mention going to a town" said Garland

"Right" agreed Hero "so I suggest we find the nearest town and asked around"

"Or we could just turn round" suggested Brooklyn

Tyson turned on him angrily "and what would that achieve?"

"Well" said a cool calm voice, "you may find the answer to your problems"

They all whirled round to see Kai and Tala standing there, Kai leaning against a tree while Tala stood there with his arms folded and a definite smirk on his face

"Are you ok?" asked Tyson rushing over to Kai "how did you get back across the river so quickly?"

"There is actually a bridge" explained Kai "which Ray neglected to tell us but I'm sure he had other things to think about" this last part was said with irritation in the tone and Tyson sighed as he saw another fight on its way.

"Where is Ray? And Hilary? And Kenny?" he demanded

"In a small town not far off" answered Kai "I plan to stay there tonight, so if you'd care to join us"

He turned and walked back towards the river.

"He's pleased to see we're ok then" commented Garland as they all followed. Tala waited until he was the last before setting off; he felt confused, he knew that Ray was so much better for Kai…but the possessiveness inside him didn't want to let Kai go. Growling slightly he followed the others across the wooden bridge over the river and up the woodland path towards the town.

To rid his mind of Kai Tala looked round at the trees, where were Boris's men? Where was Boris himself? And who were the other group that were after them? By process of elimination he figured it was either he or Kai they were after, unless Garland or Brooklyn had dark secrets no one knew of. If it was Kai or himself they were after then who were they? What did they want? Was it Kai they were after? Tala looked up at the figure, tall and proud, who walked up ahead having taken the role of leadership. What if something happened to Kai? Tala wouldn't be able to handle that, he knew his limits and as far as he was concerned he could cope with anything except loosing Kai.

This, inevitably, led him to the subject of Ray; he knew the neko-jin was head over heals in love with Kai but he wasn't sure whether Ray knew about Kai and he. Sometimes Tala was convinced Ray had figured out the relationship between the two Blitzkrieg Boys but then other times Ray would do something that would make Tala unsure once more.

He sighed as he reached the outskirts of the town to find Kai waiting for him outside some kind of inn; he stopped beside the phoenix.

"According to Hilary Ray knows the owner of this inn and has got us a free night stay"

"That's good" said Tala

"Stay with others, none of them are to leave that building" said Kai

Tala nodded "where are you going?" Tala turned as Kai walked up the high street which had darkened in the sunset of day five. The day had gone past fast in their search for the others but still it was only one day and there were may others to come.

"To find Ray" replied Kai

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding all day"

Ray looked up with a smile as Kai sat down beside him "I was just with my father" he said

"O-Ok" said Kai slightly unsure, as far as he knew Ray's father was dead so that meant that either the guy had come back as a ghost or Ray had been talking to thin air "is he resting in peace?" Kai asked with an unnerved tone to his voice

Ray rolled his eyes "no silly, this is where he buried"

"Oh" Kai relaxed

"So I haven't been talking to thin air" assured Ray

"Good"

"Is there I can do for you?" asked Ray looking back at the glade in which he was sat; the sunlight glinted through the trees giving everything a golden hint

"I want to know why you're being so sharp with me" said Kai bluntly and pulling Ray out of his reverie

"I wasn't aware that I was," replied Ray but his voice was quiet and he avoided Kai's gaze "if I've offended you I'm sorry"

"You haven't offended me," said Kai "I just want to know what I've done to make you snap at me constantly"

"As I say, I wasn't aware I was. I'm sorry" Ray picked a blade of grass and twiddled it between his fingers

"There's something you're not telling me," said Kai "I can see it in your face, what aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing"

But Kai could see Ray's emotional walls and the neko-jin's expression was defensive "there is" the phoenix insisted "tell me!"

"No! There's nothing!"

"Ray!"

"Honestly" Ray gave Kai a smile "there's nothing I'm keeping from you"

"Liar, I know you're lying to me!" snapped Kai infuriated Ray wasn't telling him whatever he was keeping from Kai "there's something wrong with you!"

Ray looked at him for a moment and let out a mirthless laugh "something wrong with me" he repeated, his temper seemed to flare "well hell yeah there's something wrong with me!" he let out another laugh "I've been banished from my village and forbidden from ever seeing the White Tigers or my family ever again! I've let my brother and my mother down, thanks to me failing to complete the waterfall mission they'll never be accepted in to the village! Boris is after me because you and Tyson defeated him and destroyed his precious BEGA! Max is somewhere and I don't know where he is, he's one of my best friends and I'm not by his side helping him! Daichi died like a day ago and I was the one who found him, I couldn't help him and I didn't save him! On top of that I'm petrified that one of Boris's men is going to kill the people of the towns and villages around! Not only all that but I come to this town today to find out that one of my friends is dead because he was in love with another man and not the woman they wanted him to marry!" Ray took a breath and continued with his voice getting louder "you have no idea what it's like to be hated by your own people because you're different to them! You've have no idea what it's like to be a boy of ten and walk in on your mother leaning over the body of your father who she just killed because she found him with another woman! And you think that there's **something** wrong with me! I'd say there was more than one thing wrong with me! Not to mention the fact that I'm in love with-" Ray froze and his hands flew to his mouth, he looked away from Kai burying his face in his hands and rocking gently to calm himself "just go away Kai" he whispered between his fingers "please"

"Ray, I'm your friend," said Kai "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what the problem is"

"There is not problem Kai!" Ray looked back up again and tears of anger and frustration stung his eyes "you don't get it do you? You just don't get it!"

"Don't get what?" asked Kai "just tell me what I don't understand"

Ray stood "it's nothing!" he insisted

Kai stood also "why won't you tell me what the problem is?" he growled in annoyance "I need to understand"

Ray whipped round "why?" he demanded

"Because then maybe I can help you and I can get back the strong Ray who can help me instead of being a pain!" snarled Kai letting his temper get the better of him "I really don't need you going off in a strop right now! You mentioned it yourself before, Boris is after to kill my team and I need them to hold together so I can lead them out of danger. Your mood swings aren't helping the issue!"

"So I'm a nuisance am I?" Ray glared at Kai who let out a growl

"There you go again!" said Kai furiously "I can't say anything without you thinking it's all about you! What is wrong with you Ray? You never used to be like this!"

"And how do you plan to sort that out oh great leader?" Ray asked with sarcasm

"I don't know!" snapped Kai "maybe if you told me what the problem was then I could help!"

Ray was silent for a moment as he stared at Kai; the phoenix just didn't get it, how could he be so perceptive at everything except the way Ray felt about him? Kai knew everything apart from the one thing that was staring him in face "I told you to leave me alone" he whispered turning away from Kai and walking off

"Where are you going?" Kai called after him

"I'll be back in the morning!" Ray shouted back as he disappeared through the trees

"Fine, fuck off then!" Kai muttered to himself "let Boris's men attack you, see if I care!"

Ray walked through the trees desperately; he was unaware that Tala was following him with the intention of talking to him. And both beybladers were unaware of the silent followers that walked after them under the dead of night with their weapons held high to strike them both dead.

* * *

Well there we are! what D'ya think? Do tell!

until next time!

kiki


	12. Day Six

YAY! i finally updated this too! WOO WOO! expolsive this chapter is! i'm back with a bang!

anyway disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters

hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Day Six**

Day Six

"Tala!"

Tala turned as Kai appeared in the clearing "Kai, have you seen Ray?"

Kai shook his head "I've been looking for him all night"

"Me too"

Kai frowned "why?"

"Because I want to talk to him"

"Just leave Ray to wallow," said Kai with a hint of bitterness "it's obvious that's what he wants to do"

Tala shook his head "Ray and I have something we need to discuss"

"And what might that be?"

"None of your business that's what"

"You're mine," retorted Kai "of course it's my business"

"Why? Think we might have a passionate love affair under a sunny sky?" Tala teased as he stalked over to Kai. He'd tried to give this up; he honestly had, but giving Kai up was like trying to give up chocolate…just not going to happen. Kai was Tala's everything, though he was too proud to admit this, and whenever the phoenix was near Tala just couldn't resist. He looked up to the red orbs now and smirked with a wink "or I might just scuttle over to Garland and-"

"Don't even say it" said Kai

Tala's smirk widened as he planted his lips on Kai's "anyway" he said pulling away again "if Ray wants to wallow in his woes then I'm the guy he can offload his woes to"

"No you're not, you'd spread them all over the media faster than you could say cheer up"

"Well I am evil" said Tala before he danced away from Kai off in to the forest before Kai could remind him about all the dangers they faced.

* * *

Ray was leaning against a tree by the river though in reality he was lost in the deep depths of his mind; he sighed and leant his head against the hard bark of the tree, memories swirled around in his head and the harder he tried to rid his head of them the harder they were to budge. Images and sounds echoed again and again and again, no matter how much he tried they wouldn't leave him alone; like the first time he realised that Kai and Tala were together, like the time he'd seen them together, like every time Kai looked at Tala.

Sliding down to the ground and not caring about the sodden grass soaking his clothes he closed his eyes. He had to stop doing this to himself; it was only angering Kai and killing him, he could feel the pain and anguish slowly tear him apart. it wasn't fair, what had he done to deserve such a cold and unfeeling life? Slowly he rested his head against the cold wet grass and let it cool his skin; this wasn't him, he wasn't someone who let his misery beat him in to submission. So Kai didn't feel the same but that didn't mean Ray was going to let that defeat him; if Kai wanted to be with Tala then that was fine, Ray wasn't going to stop him. in fact Ray was glad for Kai, it obviously wasn't easy for Kai to open up to someone and it was great that he'd found someone. And who better than the phoenix's life long friend Tala; someone who could understand Kai's dark past and pain.

"Doesn't stop me being jealous" Ray muttered in to the grass. His eyes still closed Ray sank in to the darkness behind his eyes gratefully and willing away the pain slowly emptied his mind. It relaxed him and calmed him, his breathing became level and steady and all of a sudden Ray knew he wasn't on his own.

The golden eyes sprang open and Ray sat up sharply looking round keenly, taking every rustle, crack of twig and movement with wary alert instincts "who's there?" he called out carefully, he felt a fool shouting out to an empty forest but still he felt, that in the silence, he wasn't alone. Silence. No birds singing or chirruping and Ray knew for certain that he wasn't alone. Something had frightened the birds away and whatever it was it was lying in wait for him.

Ray stood carefully, his sharp hearing picking up his own breathing; he could feel his own heartbeat thud almost painfully in his chest. He tried to sense where the other was standing but he couldn't. Maybe this was stupid, maybe there wasn't anyone here…maybe he was just feeling lonely.

"Ray?"

The neko-jin jumped out of his skin and whirled round with a snarl "what the hell is the big idea?"

Tala looked confused "what? I haven't done anything"

"Sneaking up on me like that!" Ray growled, "it's not funny! I thought you were one of Boris's men!"

"I wasn't sneaking" Tala pointed out "I've been tramping around like an elephant looking for you so maybe you're going deaf"

Ray didn't answer but he glared at Tala; he knew he wasn't going deaf; his hearing was superb "you said you were looking for me, why?"

"We need to talk" Tala watched Ray carefully, he spotted Ray's wary eyes and knew they were both on the same wavelength

"We don't need to talk" Ray's voice was quiet "we have nothing to talk about, it's probably better if we head back to town anyway. The others will be getting worried"

"Kai's worried about you" said Tala abruptly "he wants to know why you're always shouting at him"

"I'm not" Ray wanted to say more but his mouth had gone dry and his throat had constricted

"That's not true" Tala objected "and I know why"

"You don't know anything Tala" Ray's bangs fell in front of his eyes but he couldn't keep the coldness from his voice

"Oh really?" Tala was calm; this was his rival when it came to Kai's affection, he knew Kai cared about Ray on some deep level but he didn't know how deep. As far as Tala was concerned he had to get rid of the competition before it really set up a fight. The only problem was Ray didn't seem to want to fight for Kai's attention; this bothered Tala, he couldn't see why Ray wouldn't fight when he cared about Kai so much but all the neko-jin did was stand there and deny any infatuation he had for the phoenix. Why couldn't he read Ray? Normally he was so good at reading people's emotions but Ray was like a shut book. Should he just say that he knew Ray had feelings for Kai and see what the neko-jin's reactions were?

"Usually when people talk with someone they say something first" said Ray bluntly "then the other person knows what they want to talk about"

"But you already know what I want to talk about" objected Tala "you just don't want to admit it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" sighed Ray "but if all you want to do is torment me then just leave me alone Tala" he turned away and let his face slip back in to the picture of misery. Just when he'd decided to let Kai go Tala was here to rub his victory in Ray's face; anger blazed up inside him, was Tala going to been vindictive and victorious now? Ray wouldn't let him! He had enough pride to not show his feelings and he wouldn't let Tala know he was getting to Ray.

"I'm not here to win it over you" Tala called after him "I want you to return to the village and give Kai a break"

"If Kai's so worried about me then he can come after me himself" Ray responded as he disappeared in to the trees out of Tala's sight

Tala cursed under his breath; he'd wanted to make sure that Ray wasn't going to make a move on Kai but it was plainly obvious that Ray wouldn't make a move even if Tala wasn't around so now he wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. He didn't want Ray out there by himself, it was better if they were all together keeping an eye on each other's back and Ray was one of the ones who Boris was planning to kill. If one of Boris's men saw Ray all by himself they'd kill him before he had a chance of escape. He should follow Ray and persuade the tiger to return to the others.

* * *

"We should be doing more to find Max you know" Tyson said to Kai as he stood next to the phoenix

Kai sighed, "I've asked around the town but from what I can tell no one knows anything about him"

"Oh" Tyson glanced at Kai "it would be easier if Ray was here, at least he could talk to them in their own language"

"Well why don't you tell that to Ray?" suggested Kai unable to keep the cynicism from his voice

This was something Tyson didn't miss "what's going on between you and Ray?" he asked abruptly

"I don't know! That's something you'll have to ask Ray!" Kai growled

"You've done something to him" insisted Tyson "I don't know what it is Kai but you've done something"

"Why are you making it sound like my fault?" Kai tried to force his voice neutral but it was hard to keep the lid on his rising temper

"Because you're the leader" answered Tyson

That did it for Kai. He was sick of being the leader, he was sick of having to be strong when everyone else was falling apart, he wanted Ray to be the calm kind neko-jin he'd once been, he wanted to find Boris and do something painful to the man for making them run round a forest. He hated this. All he wanted to do was be left alone, was that so much to ask? And now Tyson was blaming Ray's strange behaviour on him "yes Tyson I am the leader as people keep telling me!" he snapped "but that doesn't mean I have to delve in to the emotional problems of my 'followers'!"

"Ray is your friend!" insisted Tyson

"He's your friend too!" retorted Kai "why don't you go talk to him?"

"Fine I will," growled Tyson "but as the leader you should have more control"

Kai opened his mouth to say something rude to Tyson who turned away from him but out of his eye Kai saw Hero shake his head ever so slightly and with a growl Kai let the dragon go without another word.

"Just relax," said Hero coming over to the phoenix "I know it's hard and Tyson isn't making it any easier but you starting a fight with Tyson won't help things"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Kai "do you really think I don't know that already!"

Hero sighed and glanced back at his younger brother who was currently letting off steam and aiming it at Brooklyn who merely smiled in response and offered Tyson an apple "look, tempers are riding high I know but that doesn't mean they don't still trust you"

"I don't need their trust!" snarled Kai "I need to keep them alive until a month is out! I need to find Max so I can protect him also, that's if he's not already dead! I need Ray to stop acting like a beaten up puppy! And I need you to stop giving me unneeded and unwelcome advice that won't help!"

"There's no need to be like that" said Garland barging his way in to the conversation much to Kai's aggravation "and stop acting like you're the only one who can handle this, you seem to be forgetting that you're not the only one Boris tricked in to working for him with the promise of more power"

Kai fell silent at this realising he had no right to tell Garland that he hadn't any idea what he was on about; sighing his flicked a strand of hair out his eyes, he was tired, sleeping wasn't coming easy and there were too many things to figure out. He had to keep going and keep his team alive "they're not your team" he said quietly

"No" agreed Garland "but they're my friends, they're fellow beybladers and they're fellow victims of Boris. It is my duty as well as my honour to aid them in any way I can"

"There's no need to be so formal about it" said Hero rather faintly though Garland ignored him

"It is also my duty as the leader of my own team to help another captain" Garland continued "this means" he said overriding Kai before the phoenix had chance to protest "that like it or not, we are here and seeing as we are here we may as well help"

Kai bit his tongue in order to stop any sarcastic comment slipping out

"So, as the leader of the Bladebreakers, we are asking you what we can do to help" said Hero

They were interrupted by a scream and Kai immediately got himself ready for a fight only to see Hilary come running out of the trees screaming about a spider; he sagged and leant back against the wall.

"How about I see if I can ease the problem somewhat?" suggested Hero as he went over to Hilary who was being surrounded by anxious Chinese villagers eager to help in her distress

Both Garland and Kai looked on as Hero took Hilary by both her hands and gave her a lecture about scaring the local people and wildlife while Tyson looked on howling with laughter.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Garland said softly to Kai

"Who?" Kai asked warily

"I found him at the edge of the village, he speaks good English so he might help with trying to find Max" explained Garland

"Fine" agreed Kai.

* * *

Garland led the way out the village via the top end which Kai had not been before; the trees thinned out a little as they climbed higher up the mountain until they reached a level clearing in which sat a young man who looked up as Garland and Kai entered his clearing.

The young man stood and bowed in greeting "you must be Kai Hiwatari, I have heard much about you"

Kai frowned "how?" he asked, he had a feeling he'd seen this guy before

"From Ray of course, he is a friend" then Kai remembered, this was the son of the doctor Hilary had been all over the day before "my name is Yan"

Kai looked at the stone Yan was standing beside and caught the name 'Zen' carved roughly and incompetently in to the stone; hadn't Ray mentioned something about a friend who had lost a lover because they had been the same sex? Kai was sure he could remember that during one of Ray's rants at him; this was the friend Kai realised and now he could see it in the way Yan stood, hunched and lean with dark rings under his eyes and puffy red eyes.

Yan looked at Kai closely and Kai got the distinct impression he was being analysed "Ray has talked much about you" said the Chinese calmly

Yan didn't like him Kai realised; he didn't know what he'd done to deserve the young man's instant dislike, maybe something Ray had said "anything of interest?" he asked calmly

Yan shrugged; he would not give away Ray's secret love for Kai that easily "nothing that would bother you" he replied "but I imagine you're not here to discuss what Ray has told me about you"

"No" replied Kai shortly "I want to know if you've heard of anyone who knows of Max"

"He's another friend is he not?" asked Yan leaning against the stone as he couldn't leave it for long

"Yes, have you heard of anything?" asked Kai

Yan fell silent and this immediately got Kai's attention, he glanced at Garland who nodded indicated he'd received the same silent treatment.

"You know something don't you?" said Kai quietly taking a step forward "but you won't say something because Ray's asked you not to"

"Correct" admitted Yan

"Why?" asked Kai "why has he asked not to say anything?"

"Because he wants to protect me and his family" said Yan

"Why would he want that?" Kai asked "all his family are in a village who have banned him"

"Not all of them" objected Yan "his grandparents live somewhere else"

"Grandparents?" Kai repeated; he thought about this

"I will say no more except that, find your friend Max and when you survive and flee from this Boris' clutches make sure you still have Ray's friendship" Yan turned back to the headstone that signified his lover's death

Kai glared "and what do you mean by that?"

"We lose people we care about" replied Yan "and when you defeat this enemy Ray has spoken of you will realise what you've really lost"

"Ray seems to have told you a lot about our situation to you" said Kai coldly "how do we know you're not working for Boris?"

Yan gave a cold laugh "you should respect Ray's judgement or have you totally forgotten how to trust your friends?"

Kai's glare intensified "I don't know what Ray's told you to make you dislike me so but don't you dare get between Ray and I!"

"You're destroying the friendship between you and Ray all by yourself" Yan turned back to face him "I'll admit I'm probably biased seeing as I'm a lifelong friend of Ray's" here he took a step towards Kai staring Kai straight in the eye "but if you hurt Ray one more time, I'll kill you"

* * *

"Ray!"

Ray stopped but grudgingly as he turned to face Tala "what?" he snapped

"I've tried to be kind" said Tala coldly "but this is stupid and you're only putting us all in danger. Forget about what is bothering you and remember that your life is in danger and if you go out on your own then you're asking for Boris's men to kill you"

Ray was about to answer but the weight of Tala's words hit him and he realised the wolf was right; he was being stupid and only asking for trouble, what he felt for Kai now was not the time to brood over it and it wasn't like he would ever beat Tala for Kai's affection "you're right" he whispered "I'm sorry"

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to" sniffed Tala

"No" Ray sighed "I guess I've not give Kai the chance to defend himself" he pushed his hair out of his eyes "I've been stupid and thoughtless"

Tala stopped himself from saying something crass, this was not the time to jeer at Ray's guilt; behind him he could hear the rustle which had been following Ray ever since the neko-jin had run off.

It was one of Boris' men Tala knew that and now he heard the click as the gun was loaded; Ray froze as he too heard the gun, he opened his mouth but Tala gave him a fierce look and silenced him.

Ray's head was spinning, how long had Boris' men been following him? Why had he not heard them? Had he really been that distracted? Calmly he told himself to act normal as if he didn't know of the presence of the gunman "I owe you an apology also" he said, "I've been unkind to you, please forgive me"

Tala shrugged but was inwardly pleased that Ray wasn't going to panic like some stupid kid; this would be easier as long as Ray kept his head "we should return" he said, he beckoned to Ray all the time checking that he was between the gunman and Ray. The neko-jin took the hint and walked up to face Tala, he stood there calmly.

BANG

The first shot missed both Tala and Ray by inches and the pair felt the rush of wind. Tala didn't think he enveloped Ray in to an embrace covering as much of the neko-jin as he could; if Ray died then Kai would forever blame himself and Tala couldn't bare that, by doing this he was protecting Kai as he was Ray. He knew what would happen but he hoped that he would be able to protect bodily…even if it meant his death.

"Stay still" Tala hissed in Ray's ear; he could hear the gunman shuffle his position and knew there was only one "there's only one, wherever he moves stay in my embrace"

Ray's eyes widened as he realised what Tala was planning "TALA! NOOO!"

* * *

Oh no! what's Tala doing? well i hope you enjoyed that chapter! until next time people!

Kiki


	13. Day Six, Continued

Man, it feels like forever since I updated this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Author's Note: I'm thinking about rewriting this a little; you know, smoothing out the grammar and that kinda thing. I don't know yet because I'm half way through rewriting **All Hell Breaks Loose** so I'll give you more details later on.

Last time Tala was about to take several bullets for Ray, will he do it and survive?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Day Six, Continued **

The second bullet this was not so off the mark, it hit Tala in the back of his shoulder as he shielded Ray from the gun but now the neko-jin realised what the wolf was planning it wasn't so easy to keep a hold of him.

"Tala! No! Don't be so stupid! Let me go!" this wasn't as easy however, Ray struggled against Tala's grip but even with the bullet wound Tala's hold of him was still a vice. The third bullet missed them again as Tala pulled them both to the side staggering as the struggle of pulling Ray out the way tugged at his shoulder, the pain blazed and he hissed.

"Fool can't even shoot straight" he ground his teeth with a breathless laugh, the blood was seeping through his teeth staining pink with his saliva and dribbling down his chin.

"Tala! Let me go!" Ray struggled and began to pull from Tala as much as he could; the next fire shot whipped so close to Ray it grazed his thigh ripping his trousers and burning his skin. He hissed with pain and cried out as another shot fired hitting Tala in the back; Ray and wolf both swung clumsily to the left as Tala fought to regain balance, the wolf was choking .

"one more to go" rasped the red head, the blood bulged from his mouth and his head was spinning; the world around him blurred, he couldn't feel the pain but his body was shaking violently and in the far distance he could hear Ray screaming at him and tugging at his clothes. If Ray could just stay in his arms for a few more moments then it would be fine, Ray would be safe that was all that mattered.

"Tala!" the small red light appeared on the wolf's shoulder and Ray gasped in fear as the light moved slowly to his face; Tala wasn't with him anymore, the smile on Tala's face and vacant look in the eyes told Ray the red head felt no pain and wasn't aware of his surroundings. More importantly Tala was defenceless to the gunman, he was just standing there his arms still clasping Ray.

With a growl Ray pull out from the solidified arms that encased him and pushed Tala to the ground; he didn't know what he was doing as he spread his arms wide and watched that little red light creep to his chest, what was he doing? Was he mad? Swallowing he took shaky steps forward and stood in front of the fallen wolf who lay on the ground still smiling with blood dribbles on his chin and more blood pulsing from his back. Ray didn't have time to think about that now as he heard the final click of the gun as the man aimed it through the trees, the barrel following the little red light on his chest; Ray didn't know what to do, he didn't know why the man was taking his time. Why wasn't he lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his chest?

A sound like a choke emitted from the trees and this was followed by a thud; Ray's eyes narrowed with caution, surely the gunman was playing with him and messing with his mind.

"Hullo?" he called out, he lowered his arms and looked down at his chest; the little red light had disappeared. Ray looked back at the trees confused; where was the red light? What was the gunman doing in those trees? "Are you still there?" he felt fairly stupid asking such a simple question to a man who was meaning to kill him but he didn't know what else to do. Warily he took a step forward all the time expecting the little red light to return, but nothing happened. He was shaking he noticed as he edged further to the trees and bushes, he could barely see straight as he lifted a trembling hand to push aside the leaves that blocked the view of the gunman.

* * *

"Please! You have to understand!" insisted Max "I have to go! You'll be in danger if I stay here!"

The old man and woman both shook their heads and held their weapons high stopping Max from leaving the building; Max sighed and sat down knowing there was no escape for him, this was the seventh time he'd tried to escape and each time he'd got to the door they were there standing with frying pans threatening him to stay. Each time he tried to reason with them and each time he failed; he was trapped by a pair of wrinkly leather skinned folds of material and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

As soon as the first shot rang out loud and clear through the valley Kai had begun to run, Garland was on his heels running with him as they followed the sounds of the gun; they ran through the village where everywhere people were screaming, grabbing children and hurrying to their homes. Tyson and Hiro along with Brooklyn could already be seen ahead of Kai and Garland already running for the sound; Kenny and Hilary were shouting at Kai as he passed but he didn't bother to stop as another shot rang out echoing from the mountains bordering the valley and sending showers of birds up in to the air erupting with their cries of alarm and panic.

His breath was catching up on him as he ran harder for the forest spread out before them; he couldn't stop as his mind was awhirl, he'd seen them all except Tala and Ray. Panic forced its way in to his mind as he tried to reason with himself that they would unharmed and be in safety but reason told him that the gunshots would have stopped if the gunman had missed. No, the gunman had hit his target and he was hitting it repeatedly to make sure he'd won; was Ray already lying dead in the mud with the blood pulsing from his temple? Was Tala also there in the mud unable to save himself from the fury of the gun?

* * *

The man was dead; lying there in the bushes his throat garrotted with blood running down his neck and staining his clothes red; Ray could only stare at this scene as the light in the man's eyes died and there was a final bubbling gargle. He couldn't believe it but there the truth lay out before him plainer than day, he just stood there in shock holding on to the branch for support as his eyes took in the sickening sight.

"Tala!"

Whipping round Ray fell to his knees at Tala's side and slapped Tala's face, there was no response and the glassiness of Tala's eyes scared Ray so much he cried out at the wolf; pulling himself together before terror really set in Ray pulled off his top and turned Tala on to his back, he ripped the wolf's top from the body and gasped at the two holes marring the pale skin of the back.

Without even thinking Ray pressed his own top to the blood and pulled out the white wrap binding his hair; with his raven hair cascading over his shoulders he tied the wrap round the red head, turning Tala over so he could tie the wrap tightly round Tala's waist. Next he checked the breathing, pinching Tala's nose he breathed in to the wolf's mouth, pressing their lips together so awkwardly he burst his lip on one of Tala's canines.

"Come on! Tala!" he leant down again to repeat the procedure but suddenly he was being pushed aside so roughly Ray went rolling, tumbling over the ground and cracking his shoulder against stone. Scrambling upright he found himself surrounded by feet and people as Brooklyn and Tyson fell to his side speaking to him, assuring him but Ray couldn't take his eyes from Kai.

The phoenix had shoved him away and now he was leaning over Tala, thumping Tala's chest, slipping his jacket under the wolf and lifting him in to his arms; Ray knew he was being selfish but he wanted Kai to look at him, he wanted Kai to say it was alright and that he was glad Ray was ok. But Kai never even looked at him as he turned back to the village the bloody wolf in his arms.

"Kai?" no one heard his silent scream, no one saw the tears run down his face before he wiped them away; they thought he was in shock as they lifted him to his feet before he could fall. Walking back they tried to question him, tried to ask what had happened but he couldn't hear them; his hearing seemed to be failing him.

* * *

Kai paced up and down the small room in which he was enclosed; Hiro was leaning against the window a heavy frown setting his features while Garland tapped a foot nervously, the others were outside the small house milling about or sitting with Ray none of them daring to go near Kai. It was clear the phoenix was in a volatile mood liable to explode at any moment; every now and then Hiro would cast a glance his way but Kai ignored them all as he paced and paced awaiting the report from the medicine man who was, at this very moment, pouring over Tala with a studious expression over on the left side of the room.

Kai didn't look at Tala, he couldn't; there was too much blood, to many holes in the wolf's clothes which lay dumped by the bed on which Tala lay. So the phoenix paced, unable to do anything else; he felt so helpless and wretched, it hurt but he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't want to stop pacing for fear that he would let escape some of the terrified emotion that Tala was going to die.

He couldn't think like that. It wouldn't do him any good. Tala was going to be fine.

The door opened cautiously and Tyson peered in looking to his brother for news; Hiro shook his head and indicated Tyson should wait outside, he wasn't sure Kai wouldn't attack. Tyson nodded, glanced at Tala and shrank quickly back outside when Kai turned in his direction. The door closed quietly and voices could be heard outside in hushed hurried tones as people badgered Tyson for his discovery. This was soon followed by a flurry of movement and hissing whispers telling Ray to stop as he opened the door slowly and stepped in closing the door behind him.

Kai's eyes flashed to Ray; finally, someone to take his feelings out on. It was Ray's fault they were here awaiting Tala's fate; if the stupid neko-jin hadn't wandered off then Tala wouldn't be lying on a bed with his life pulsing away from him in pools of dark blood.

The medicine man glanced up at Ray and murmured a few Chinese words to him; Ray looked startled and he glanced almost fearfully at Kai who was staring fixedly at the wall, the neko-jin looked away again and shuffled over to where the medicine man was beckoning to him encouragingly. Ray whispered a couple of words back in his mother tongue seemingly trying to reason with the doctor but the old man was not to be moved and he handed Ray a towel.

Ray's hands were shaking as he wiped his hands clean from any dirt; he wished more than anything that the medicine man hadn't asked him to help, he could feel the heated fury leaking from Kai and it scared him. What would Kai do once he realised that Ray was helping the medicine man heal the very same guy who had thrown himself away for Ray's sake? The tiger took the clean cloth that was handed and pressed down on a weeping wound in Tala's back; the pressure he gave was weak because he kept glancing up at Kai nervously, wincing every time the phoenix moved terrified what Kai would do to him when Tala's outcome was decided. He wanted to tell Kai he was sorry, that he didn't blame the phoenix for hating him; but no words would come, his mouth was dry and he couldn't speak.

"Get off him"

Those three words sent volts down Ray's spine more painful than anything he'd been feeling; the coldness of Kai's voice, the anger straining to burst, Ray heard it all and he didn't dare look at Kai.

Kai's pacing stopped abruptly "I said, get off him"

"Kai, I think Ray can help-" Hiro began on seeing the fear that flashed through the tiger's golden eyes.

"_I said, get off him_!" Kai flung himself round to glare down at Ray who crouched by the bed visibly shaking at Kai's tone.

Ray let go of the bloody cloth in his hands and muttered to the medicine man who looked at Kai irritated; Ray stood quickly and backed himself to the wall, he found himself looking in to Kai's eyes and now he was looking he couldn't tear his gaze away from the fiery eyes "Kai, I-" Ray faltered as Kai took a step forward.

"You what?" Kai's voice was like ice; he was just waiting for Ray to say something that would make him snap.

"I…I'm- I mean, I'm so-"

"Sorry!" spat Kai "you're sorry! Go on, Ray. Say it! Say '_you're sorry_' and make my day!"

"Kai" Hiro was standing straight and Garland too was on alert as Ray pressed himself back in to the wall as if he was trying to become the wall itself.

"No! Let him say it, Hiro!" Kai walked slipping passed both Hiro and Garland until he and Ray were an inch apart. He looked down at Ray who was cowering under him "you're nothing but coward, Kon! You can't even say one simple word!"

"Sorry!" Ray gasped, "I'm so sorry! I never meant this to hap-"

Kai's hand shot out and clasped round Ray's tender throat sliding the neko-jin up the wall and off his feet; Ray choked and he instinctively scrabbled at the hand but Kai wasn't finished yet "never meant this to happen?" he repeated savagely. His grip tightened and, with one clean movement, he threw Ray bodily across the room. The medicine man cried out and Hiro shouted but nothing could stop Kai. He jumped Ray slamming the neko to the ground "this is your fault! If you hadn't run away like some pathetic child Tala wouldn't be here like this!" he towered over Ray and kicked him.

Ray cried out and tried to roll out of reach but Kai's foot caught his chest a second time nonetheless "Kai, please!" he crawled out the way but Kai grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to his feet pulling him round to look at Tala.

"Look at him!" snarled the phoenix; he glared at Ray "you should not be the one crying!" he smashed Ray against the wall cracking the neko-jin's skull against the wood that made up the room; Ray had stopped fighting and struggling, he was hanging from Kai's hand like a puppet. Kai crashed him again against the wall and would have done it again if it were not for the pair that were dragging him back, pulling the phoenix from Ray both struggling under Kai's ultimate strength.

"I'm sorry!" tears and blood blurred Ray's vision as he shrank down to the floor "forgive me!"

"Let me go!" Kai heaved against Hiro and Garland "I'll kill him! He deserves to die for what he's done!"

"Ray, get out of here!" Hiro called to the tiger "just go!" he roared out as he grappled with Kai as Garland managed to push Kai to the floor.

Ray tried to move but a pain flared up his leg and he fell back to the wall; he was shaking violently and the tears wouldn't stop, they fell from his eyes like rain running tracks through Tala's dried blood that smeared his face "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen," he whispered; he buried his face in his hands "please don't die, Tala. Please, I'm begging you. Don't die, for Kai's sake don't die!"

Garland, meanwhile, had dragged Kai over to the other side of the room gasping for breath; Kai had quietened now and he sat leaning his head against the wall also breathing hard. He closed his eyes hiding the huddled Ray from his vision; blood trickled down his face and he lifted his fingers which told him that, during the short struggle, Ray's claws had found his face in self defence "get out of my sight, Ray" he reopened his eyes to look at the shivering heap on the other side of the room "just get out before I really kill you"

For a moment Ray didn't move; he felt he had no control over his limbs, they would not move or do his bidding but then Hiro was at his side, leaning down to help Ray to his feet "come with me" Hiro whispered softly; the neko-jin leant heavily against him barely able to walk, there was a gash on the side of his head and his nose was bleeding. His arm was twisted and he was limping so brutal had Kai's minor attack been; Hiro hurried the neko as fast as Ray's body would allow, the sooner Ray was away from Kai the better. The elder Granger glanced at Garland who nodded ever so slightly; they were both scared what Kai would do next if he got his hands on Ray again.

* * *

Kai looked out over the landscape below him as he stood on the cliff side; he pushed his hair back and took in a deep sigh, shoving his hand in to his pocket he brought out Dranzer in a sudden need to see something that would brighten this day.

Only it wasn't Dranzer.

Drigger glinted in his hand; Kai had forgotten he still had Ray's blade, he suspected Ray had forgotten too under all the drama and anguish they'd been through. It had only been two since Ray had thrown Drigger at Kai but to the phoenix it felt like years. He sighed and took a step nearer the cliff edge; it had only been six days since Boris had forced this hell upon them and yet Kai felt so much older and weaker than he'd ever felt before, he felt tired and helpless. All around people were falling and shrinking away from him terrified what he would do; he was no longer their leader, not after what he'd done to Ray.

His hand tightened on the blade and the sharp edge cut his finger; he watched the blood swell for a moment, seeking release in the sharp pain before he took one more step forward and calmly dropped Drigger down the cliff. All this was Ray's fault. Tala. The lack of trust the others now had for Kai; when Tyson had seen what Kai had done to Ray he'd glared at Kai, but it wasn't Kai's fault he was so violent, that was just how he had been taught. It was all Ray's fault for bringing Kai to the brink of madness.

"Kai?"

And yet, it was only the neko-jin who dared come near him.

Kai turned to face Ray who was standing ten feet away watching Kai nervously, anxious to see if Kai was in the same dangerous mood he'd been in before "what do you want, Ray?"

Ray cleared his throat and shuffled his feet "to talk" he muttered.

Kai turned back to look over the landscape "I'm not in the right frame of mind to talk"

"Then listen" Ray insisted "please?"

"I tried to listen to you before, Ray. If I recall correctly, you weren't interested in talking"

"I don't want to talk about myself" Ray said quietly "I want to talk about Tal-"

"Don't say his name!" snarled Kai temper rising like bubbling fire, he heard Ray take a few steps back "fuck off if you're so scared of me!"

"I'm not scared of you," replied Ray in the same quiet voice "just give me five minutes and then I'll go"

Kai said nothing; he folded his arms and stared stonily at a bird circling in the air, floating round in the sky looking for prey. It would be feasting on Ray if the neko-jin wasn't careful.

Ray seemed to realise that now wasn't the right time so he said hurriedly "there's someone else after us! The man who shot Tala was killed!" he backed away as Kai turned and hissed as pain screamed through his ankle which had twisted easily under Kai's assault, his ankle hadn't been the same since his battle with Bryan three years ago "and then there was that man on the plane I saw! Something else is happening Kai and I don't think Boris knows about it!"

Kai watched Ray intently; he wasn't really listening to Ray as he knew already what Ray was telling him, it was the look in Ray's eyes that interested him. He wondered if Ray had seen him dropped Drigger off the cliff, surely the neko would have said something; although looking at Ray now Kai wasn't sure Ray would mention it if he thought he would raise Kai's wrath once again. He noticed for the first time the sling in Ray's right arm was entrapped "what did I do?" he asked softly.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just-" Ray began.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" Kai whispered.

"Should I be?" Ray murmured, "it's my fault you hate me, it's my fault T-"

"I don't hate you" Kai cut through Ray's words before he could mention the wolf; thinking about Tala was too painful and Kai knew his temper would heat if he thought about the redhead too long.

Ray stared at him wide eyed "you…you don't?" he said in disbelief "please Kai, don't mess with me. You were going to kill me"

"I don't hate you" Kai repeated.

Ray felt what little strength he had crumble beneath him and he fell back against a tree as his legs gave way. Why didn't Kai hate him? He felt he should be happy but he wasn't because, once again, he didn't know where he stood with Kai. His heart sank; he could have dealt with a Kai who hated him but this? An emotion stronger than confusion rose through him and he felt himself fall a little deeper for the phoenix; the neko-jin found himself laughing almost hysterically "you have no idea how much I want you to hate me now!"

Now it was Kai who was confused but this time he didn't have chance to speak.

"Why?" Ray demanded, "why don't you hate me? The rest of the world would! Because of me Tala is lying on a bed as the living dead with the world around him just waiting for him to die and you don't hate me? This is Tala! You love Tala and you don't hate me? I'm the one who has killed Tala and you don't hate me?"

"You haven't killed Tala, he's not dead" Kai pointed out.

"Irrelevant" Ray shot back "as far as you're concerned you should hate me and yet, you stand there bluntly telling me you don't!"

Kai sighed as another heavy weight fell on his shoulders "what do you want from me, Ray? Do you want me to hate you?"

"It would be easier than dancing around not knowing whether you're going to like me or loathe me!" Ray gave Kai an earnest desperate look "please Kai! No more hot and cold! I can't take it anymore, it's killing me!" he sank to his knees and covered his face with one hand "as selfish as this is I need to know how you feel about me! Please tell me, before I go mad"

"I don't know" Kai answered bluntly "if you think I'm hot and cold that's nothing compared to you. I don't know what's going through your head but since Boris's 'game' started you've been nothing but hell, you get so angry with me and I don't know why. I thought you of all people I could rely on to be strong and help get the others through this but, compared to you, the rest have been angels. I thought you were a friend but now I think you're more of a liability" he stared at Ray and his voice softened "but then again, I know you too well. I know you well enough to know that it's your emotions and feelings that rule you. I know something you're feeling is what is this is all about but what that is or if I can do something to help I don't know…I just want the old Ray back" he added.

Ray breathed in deeply and looked up with a set face "you're right. I do let my emotions rule my life, and right now I shouldn't. I won't let that happen anymore, I promise you and I'll help the others too" now he looked down at the ground "but no, there's nothing you can do to help what I feel and there's no way I would ever tell you what the feeling is…so please, in return, promise me you'll let me deal with my feelings"

"Fine" Kai agreed, "then, stop prying in to mine"

"Very well" Ray nodded; with effort and using the tree as a prop he pulled himself back to his feet "so, can we call this a truce?"

Kai nodded; his anger for what Ray had done was gone, he didn't know why. maybe it was the pain he could see in Ray's eyes every time he'd mentioned the redhead's name, maybe it was because Kai knew that Ray must bitterly regret what he'd done, maybe it was just because he was too tired and beaten to feel anger. He needed the wolf; he'd been fine until Tala had been hurt, everything was fine until the wolf had fallen. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't really focus on the rustle of leaves; he hear didn't the silent swish nor the terrible scream that tore from Ray's throat. He only really noticed the arrow when it sank in to his chest but he had no time to feel the pain as now the force of the blow was pushing him back, off the edge of the cliff.

The last thing he saw was Ray's body half falling off the cliff as he reached in vain for the phoenix's hand.

* * *

Ahh, Kai and Ray are a mess! Will they get together...well, more to the point will Kai survive falling off a cliff edge?

You'll have to wait and see!

Kiki


	14. A Fate Worse Than Death

Hey people! So, here we are with chapter fourteen.

Thanks for all the reviews and support for the fic, I love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language throughout. Violence. Death. Yaoi-ness.

Well, on to the chapter.

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Fate Worse Than Death**

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Boris roared "HOW CAN IT BE? THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING!" he looked down at the body laying lifeless by his foot and kicked at it angrily before looking up at the two gunmen who stood before him "he was ordered to kill Ray!"

The gunmen glanced at each other before the one on the right bravely answered "the neko-jin survived, sir"

"HOW?"

The gunman on the left swallowed "the young man, Tala, was there, sir. He protected the neko-jin and was almost killed himself. He is in a coma at present, sir. They do not expect him to survive"

"T-Tala? Tala stopped my plans!" Boris's face was askance; he turned from the gunmen who both relaxed now that their master wasn't looking at them. Boris was deep in thought; it was coming to the end of day six, outside his hideout the sky was darkening as the sun sank down below the edge of the land. He'd killed Daichi, one of his intended victims, and until this point he had thought things were going well despite the disappearance of Max. It was only day six coming for day seven. That was only one week and his little game had another three weeks but the discovery that someone had killed one of his gunmen, not to mention the revelation that Ray had survived because Tala had protected him, was a great set back. It meant someone else was around, ruining his game, and he did not know what their reason for being was.

"That is not all, sir" the right gunman spoke quietly hoping that the Russian man would not hear him, but he was disappointed.

Boris turned back to face him "what?"

"Someone, we think it was the same stranger who killed our man, attacked Hiwatari" muttered the gunman failing to meet Boris's eye.

Boris froze "but Hiwatari survived?"

"Hiwatari…uh, fell from a cliff…sir"

Boris's eyes widened "but the whole point of this exercise is that Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger stay alive!" he shouted "this is my revenge!"

"We- We think he's still alive, sir!" the left gunman said hurriedly "there was a deep river at the bottom of the cliff! There's a good chance he hit the water which means the chances that he survived are greatly improved! The men are out looking for him as we speak, sir!"

Boris turned away seething: this was a bad day. Things were not going well "find him!" he ordered "Hiwatari must be alive!"

"Sir!" there was a tussle behind Boris as the gunmen silently argued between themselves who would stay to take Boris's next orders and who would leave to carry out this one.

Boris ignored them; so, whoever was here had killed one of his men and tried to kill Kai. That meant one thing: whoever it was must know what Boris was doing. Not only that but they knew where Kai and the Bladebreakers were. What else could Boris discover from this? Well, there was one thing that was plain. There was only one man in the world who knew what Boris was doing.

But that left one question.

Why was Voltaire Hiwatari trying to kill both Boris's men and Kai's group?

He needed to find Voltaire. That must be his number one priority. But then again, he could not leave the field without leaving the men orders and he wanted to be around when Tyson and Kai lost their teammates one by one. A slow smile touched his lips as an idea came to him; it was only the end of day six and the beginning of day seven. He had time to play with Tyson and Kai.

But in order to play he had to use the secret trick up his sleeve.

He turned back to the remaining gunman who straightened abruptly "there are things I have to do"

"Yes sir!"

"I shall be gone for a couple of days. Do nothing until I come back. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"KAI!" Ray scrambled over a few boulders as his eyes raked through the waters; it had been easy enough to slip and slide down the slim path that ran down the side of the cliff wall, even with his dodgy ankle and his right arm in a sling Ray was still agile and balance perfect. Once he'd hit the bottom he'd looked hopelessly at the raging river that rushed along sweeping any cargo it possessed faster than any animal could run; now, the water still frothed angrily and the current did not slow as Ray made his way over the rocky bank searching desperately for any sign of the phoenix.

"KAI, WHERE ARE YOU?" his heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his body was tired but Ray pressed on refusing to rest until he'd found Kai. There was no way Kai could be dead, his mind would not process that thought no matter how many times the fear tried to creep in to his mind; the river was large so there was a good chance Kai could have hit the water, he was a strong swimmer. Over and over Ray told himself this, shouting it out loud when his fear threatened to overtake him.

Kai had to be alive; there was no other way of thinking about it.

Kai _had_ to be alive.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head with a wince to spit out the grit in his mouth; he was lying face down he realised and his body was still half swept by the water, however something had hold of his wrists tying him to the bank safely. Memories flashed through his mind but they were all heavy and too difficult to piece together; he wondered what had awoken him as he lay there too tired and beaten up to move. The ride down the river had been all but comfortable and Kai subconsciously winced at every collision and impact his body had suffered as it floated back to his mind slowly. He would just lie here, half taken by the water, until he had strength to move.

It was then he heard the terrified cries.

He could hear Ray calling for him, screaming for him but he couldn't summon the energy or the patience to answer them. He did not care, he found. Ray could shout as long as he wanted, Kai would not answer; all he wanted was to lie there and wait for his body to awaken, then he would make his way back to the village and sit by Tala's bed to wait for the wolf's sign of life or death, whichever one it would be. He could hear Ray quite close now; the neko-jin must be on the other side of the river, maybe he couldn't see Kai, or maybe he just wasn't looking properly.

"KAI, PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Ray must be right opposite him now; he could hear the neko-jin sobbing but still felt no compassion to raise a hand, he wondered why Ray couldn't see him but decided he could discover that when he got up.

"Please Kai!"

Ray's voice was softer now as the tiger travelled on; he heard Ray cry out as the neko-jin stumbled and fell on loose stones, he heard a hiss of fear and scrabbling. It sounded like Ray had skidded to the edge of the river and was close to falling in the raging water. Kai listened to all this with a feeling of dispassionate separation; even if he'd tried he couldn't muster the energy to move. All he had to do was stay here; it was all his brain could concentrate on.

The sounds of Ray faded away and all Kai was left with was the rush of water; he lay there, face in the dirt and waited for his brain to regain its consciousness. He could feel no pain, though whether this was because his nerves had been destroyed or whether his brain was merely too tired to register the pain he didn't know, nor did he care.

He just wanted to lie here.

Lie here forever and let the world deal with the rest of life without him.

Forget about everything and sink back in to a bubble of unfeeling nothingness.

* * *

"This is bad! This is really bad! Oh this is bad! This is so bad! I can't tell you how bad this is!" Tyson gabbled as he paced back and forth along the edge of the cliff "this is so bad! This is awful! This is just so bad! Bad! This is bad-bad! Bad-bad-bad!"

"Tyson, shush a moment" Hiro crouched down beside a group of footprints; he looked at them intently "come and look at this, Kenny"

Kenny rushed over from the tree he'd been inspecting.

"What do you make of this?"

Kenny frowned "definitely Kai. I've see his footprint often enough"

"Hmm, I agree" Hiro sighed "and from the looks of this, he turned back to the trees"

"That would make sense," Kenny reasoned as he sat down on the damp grass "Ray's footprints are over there by that tree"

"Ok, so Ray found Kai. But then what happened?" Hiro asked, "why did neither of them return?"

"Oh this is bad! This is so bad!" Tyson squealed.

"There's also a pair of footprints behind those bushes over there" Kenny pointed.

Hiro stood and walked over to where the little guy had indicated, "you're right. So, that suggests that someone was here hiding"

"Oh that's worse!" screeched Tyson "oh that is so bad! That's just bad!"

"Do you think it was one of Boris's men?" asked Kenny.

"Hmm, I'm not sure" Hiro replied "all of Boris's men have used guns and none of us heard a gunshot" the older Granger turned as Garland and Brooklyn walked in to the clearing "what have you found?"

"There are some footprints over by a small cliff path leading down to the river" Garland pointed down the cliff edge to the roaring river far below them "it looks like someone climbed down"

"Oh that's bad! That is so bad!" Tyson was now pulling at his hair.

Kenny gulped "that sounds like one of them fell from the cliff"

"Yes it does" Hiro sighed "but, from the footprints over by the cliff it was Kai who fell. Yet it is Ray Boris's men are after"

"Unless it was the other group who Kai believes to be after us" Garland reminded him.

"Oh that's bad!" Tyson's hair was coming out in clumps.

"And that would explain the lack of gunshot" Hiro nodded.

"Ray mentioned that, when the gunman attacked Tala and he, the man was killed before he had a chance to kill Ray" Brooklyn said to no one in particular.

"That's right!" gasped Kenny "he kept saying the guy's neck had been cut"

"So, no guns" Garland said.

"Oh bad-bad!" howled Tyson.

"Right. So what do we reckon happened?" Hiro asked walking back to the cliff edge and looking down "lets piece it together"

"Well" Garland joined him at the edge "Ray left the village to look for Kai"

"He obviously found Kai" Kenny said as he inspected the ground "and Kai turned to talk to him"

"Then everything went bad-bad!" Tyson spluttered.

"Then something happened" Hiro continued, "the man in the bushes obviously attacked them"

"But there are no footprints suggesting he came from his hiding place" Garland pointed out.

"So, how would he attack them without moving from his position and without the aid of a gun?" asked Hiro.

"Maybe he's a bad wizard!" Tyson pulled another handful of hair from his head.

"A gun with a silencer?" suggested Garland.

Hiro shook his head "there would be signs. Blood by the cliff edge where Kai was hit"

"Unless he missed" Garland replied.

"Mm no. I don't get the impression these guys are trained to miss" Hiro shook his head "no, it was something else. Something silent that enabled the man to stay in his position but still attack"

There was a silence broken only by the occasional "bad-bad!" from Tyson. Hiro looked out over the land beneath them; the valley below was huge, full of trees and smaller mountains. Garland sighed and scuffed the ground with his feet while Kenny studied with great intent the ground around him looking for anymore clues.

"Bow and arrow" said Brooklyn simply.

Garland raised an eyebrow "bit old fashioned"

"But it makes sense" Hiro realised "silent. He's able to stay in his position and, most importantly, anyone could get a bow and arrow from around here. The people in these mountains don't have guns, they have knives and bows with arrows"

"Meaning, if we went looking for someone who bought a bow and arrow from around these parts, we'd be wasting our time" Garland mused.

"Because the people around here sell bows and arrows all the time" Kenny agreed.

"Clever" Garland admitted, "we won't be able to trace them"

"Then, that means we know two things about this second group" Hiro said still looking out over the land "one: this second group does not want to be found"

"And two?" asked Kenny.

"Two, judging by this attack, their targets differ from Boris's" Hiro turned back "Boris is only after Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary. He wants Kai and Tyson to suffer by watching their team die"

"Oh I'm suffering!" gasped Tyson, he looked at a handful of hair and screamed.

"But whoever else is after us attacked Kai" Garland said dully.

"Meaning, no one is safe anymore" Hiro bit his lip as Tyson tried in vain to put the hair back on his head.

"Not even Boris's men" Kenny added.

"Oh bad! Oh so bad! Bad!" Tyson whispered in horror "oh bad-bad!"

"Alright, first thing to do is find Kai and Ray" Hiro took charge "Kenny, go back to the village and stay with Hilary and Tala"

Kenny nodded and set off at a fast pace before anyone could realise he was pleased not to be climbing down a vertical cliff wall.

"Garland. You and Brooklyn come with me. We'll go down to the river and see if we can find Kai and Ray" Hiro continued before turning to his brother "Tyson"

"Yes big brother"

"Stay here and uh…stop pulling out your hair"

* * *

The first thing Kai became aware of was something in his hand; he clasped on to it, trying to feel with his fingertips what it was. It had a sharp edge to it he discovered as he ran his index finger over the object in his palm, with many sharp points. It was roundish in shape and it felt cold to the touch.

A beyblade?

Dranzer?

No, Dranzer was still in his pocket. He could feel the phoenix blade digging in to him. How Dranzer had managed to stay in his pocket Kai would never know but he felt a flare of gladness that he still had Dranzer with him.

Of course that left the point that, if it wasn't Dranzer in his hand, then it could only be one other beyblade that now sat patiently in Kai's hand.

Drigger.

The tiger blade obviously had more than nine lives.

Kai opened his eyes carefully and blinked away grit until he could the blade shine in his hand; the rocks had bashed the edges, a section of the attack ring had been completely broken off and there was a large crack through the centre of the blade. The Bitbeast however seemed unharmed and appeared to glare at Kai. The white tiger probably felt a little like Kai himself. All broken and smashed.

Kai had only felt regret once before in his life. But, as he stared at the bashed and beaten beyblade, he felt a source of guilt. After all, he had thrown the blade off the cliff; this blade belonged to Ray and Kai had practically destroyed it.

Just like he'd practically destroyed Ray.

Kai still didn't know why the neko-jin had been so distraught lately, but he hadn't exactly been the understanding captain he should have been. He'd only let his temper rise at Ray's seeming lack of care for the whole situation. True, Ray shouldn't have been dwelling on his thoughts, and because of that Tala was lying on a bed like the living dead. But, maybe if he'd been slightly less demanding of Ray and a little more objective about the emotions of the tiger events would have turned differently. Ray had lost his home, his life was in constant danger and so were his friends.

Kai should have known Ray well enough to know that would eat at the tiger.

He should have been prepared for that and, instead of fighting with the neko-jin, he should have been reminding Ray to keep his mind focussed.

And now Ray was out there somewhere. Probably still looking for Kai, probably beginning to think Kai was dead. He was probably tearing himself apart. And what had Kai done?

Just let him walk by.

A sigh escaped Kai.

What about the others?

Kenny. Hilary. Max. He hadn't even tried very hard to find Max, his reason being that if Max stayed hidden then he was safe from Boris. But Kai hadn't exactly made sure Max was safe. That friend of Ray's had implied Max was with Ray's grandparents; but, for all Kai knew, Max was lying in a ditch somewhere, either hurt or dead.

As for Kenny and Hilary. Kai had only seen them as a nuisance; he should have been more patient to their fears. Out of the team they were the weakest. He should have been more careful. It was a miracle they weren't dead already.

And Daichi?

Kai didn't want to think about Daichi. He and the little monkey hadn't exactly hit it off; but Kai had been his captain and he'd failed Daichi. He hadn't even spared the little guy one thought.

Then there was Tyson.

He was supposed to be Kai's friend but Kai had only been pushing him away.

And what about Hiro? Garland? Brooklyn?

They were here to help.

Sure, Kai wouldn't care if he never saw the older Granger ever again.

But they were here to help; here to offer support because they knew that this wasn't something one could handle by one's self.

To stay alive they all had to work as a team.

Except Kai had never been really good at teamwork.

There was no Kai in Team.

By now pain was beginning to throb in to existence; his whole chest felt like it had been kicked in by an elephant, he caught the iron taste of blood on his tongue and the rocks beneath him were stained dark red. His shoulders ached; his legs had lost their feeling and felt smashed. He thought his right wrist was broken. His head gave him the impression it had been bashed and bashed again by rocks and the river bottom, blood kept dripping in to his eye which he had to blink away.

Right now, blinking was the only movement he could make without pain crushing him down.

It was then he felt the hands on his shoulders as if to drag him up; involuntarily he let out a gasp of pain and blood dribbled down his chin. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't stop the pain jarring his body.

If this was an enemy then Kai was powerless to protect himself.

"Shh! It's alright, Kai. We've got you"

Hiro's image floated in to Kai's mind when he heard the voice and his body sagged once more.

He heard voices above him.

"Garland, take his right side"

The last thing Kai became aware of was Brooklyn's huge eyes coming in to vision and a finger wiping away the blood from his lips "you'll be alright, Kai" Brooklyn whispered.

Then Kai passed out.

* * *

"Ray! Ray! Ray, I can't believe it's you!" Max shrieked as he ran forward tripping over roots and broken branches in his hurried rush towards the fallen neko-jin "it's you! It's actually you!"

Ray looked up at the voice and the crashes. The next thing he saw was Max sprinting towards him, quickly followed by his own grandparents who flurried towards him pots and pans in hands as they forgot about keeping Max secure and saw their grandson face down on the ground.

Max skidded down on his knees in front of Ray laughing and crying almost at the same time. For the first time Ray really registered who he was looking at "Max?" he croaked.

"Ray!" Max pounced on the neko-jin still laughing hysterically.

"But…" Ray looked at his grandparents in confusion "you've been here the whole time?"

"Yes! Yes I have!" Max squealed, "they won't let me go! I tried to leave because I was worried I'd be a danger to them but they keep locking me up!"

"They do?"

"Yes! I was trying to escape for like the tenth time when I saw you!" Max hugged the neko-jin.

"I can't believe it's you" Ray gasped, "it's actually you?"

"Yes!" Max squealed and he pulled back to look at Ray "but look at you! You're a mess! Twigs in your hair! You're covered in bruises and scratches!"

"Ah grandson!" Ray's grandmother dropped her pots and pulled out a cloth which she began to wipe Ray's face with fiercely.

"What's happened, Ray?" Max demanded, "how are the others? Tyson? Kai? Kenny? Hilary? Daichi? How are they?"

Ray looked at Max.

He began to cry.

* * *

Aww, poor Ray!

And that's chapter fourteen finished!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	15. Tiger In The Grass

**Review Replies  
**Brette: Thanks so much for your lovely review! I know it's taken me a while to update, this story is sometimes harder to write than some of my others. Though I do have a few new ideas for this fic so maybe I'll start writing faster. As for Tala, I am going to keep him alive because I have plans -grins evilly- oh so many plans for Tala! As for the idea to pair him with Brooklyn...I kinda like that. I don't know full where this story is going but hopefully it's going somewhere, haha! Thanks again for your review!

* * *

HEY THERE! Well I'm back with a new chapter. Can't remember the last time I updated this fic so it's probably time I did.

Chapter fifteen, wow, it's been like a year since I started this fic and I'd never would have believed we'd make it this far!

WARNINGS: None for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of its characters.

Last Time: Uhh...Boris was in a temper, things were not going his way and he realised it was Voltaire making things go wrong. Hiro, Garland, Brooklyn and Kenny all did a little detective work while Tyson pulled out his hair. Kai woke up very battered and bruised and got to thinking that he wasn't a good captain, while Ray went mad with fear that Kai was dead, ran along the river looking for the phoenix and then ran off miserable, only to bump in to Max who was trying, in vain, to escape Ray's grandparents.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Fifteen: Tiger In The Grass**

Day Seven

The sun drew up on another day as the light slipped over the treetops and dew glinted in the early morning glow; birds twittered softly and in a small mountain village, set on the cliff top edge and surrounded by forest, the people were beginning to stir. Brooklyn slipped quietly in to a darkened room with a cup of tea carefully held in one hand; softly the redhead shut the door before turning to Hiro who sat in a chair his arms folded and his eyes closed.

Now Brooklyn glanced to the deadened form lying prone in the bed; Kai, like Tala, had slipped in to a coma and had made no sign of life. Brooklyn made his way to Hiro softly but nearly fell over Tyson who had fallen asleep by Kai's bed a blanket slumped round him.

Skipping round Tyson, Brooklyn tiptoed over to Hiro and gently shook sleeping man's shoulder.

"Hm?" Hiro's eyes opened and he found himself staring in to Brooklyn's huge teal eyes "Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn smiled and held out the tea "I'm sorry to wake you, but you wanted to see the medicine man, remember?"

"Yes, of course" Hiro dragged a hand down his face "is he here?"

"He's checking on Tala"

"Right" Hiro took the tea and straightened in his chair, noticing Tyson by the bed he asked, "where is Garland?"

"In the next room with Kenny and Hilary, I think he's taken them under his wing" replied Brooklyn as he walked to the bed and looked down at Kai.

The phoenix's complexion was paler than usual; his expression was lifeless and emotionless, for a moment Brooklyn panicked and he quickly placed a hand on the phoenix's chest. The heartbeat was quiet, but steady and strong nonetheless; Brooklyn relaxed with a small sigh of relief and checked the bandage that swathed the left side of Kai's torso.

The arrow had missed Kai's heart by less than an inch, but that inch had made all the difference.

Still, how Kai had managed to survive the long drop, the rocky journey down the river and a serious wound would remain a mystery. It seemed Kai was not called the phoenix for nothing.

"I want you to stay with Kai and Tala today, keep Kenny and Hilary with you" Hiro's voice was soft but Brooklyn picked up every word.

"What will you do?"

"After I've seen the medicine man I'm going along the river with Garland and Tyson" answered the older Granger as he set aside his empty cup and stood "we need to find Ray" as he spoke Hiro knelt down beside his little brother and pulled the blanket around Tyson's shoulders "also, I've asked around and it seems that Ray's grandparents live not far from here, and they've been heard to have a stranger living with them, as Ray's friend told Kai and Garland"

"Is it wise to bring Max here?" Brooklyn sat on the bed "after all, so far Max has been safe"

"As far as we know" Hiro reminded him "from what Garland says Ray's friend, Yan, doesn't like us much. For all we know Yan is leading us up the garden path. If Max is where Yan says he is then I want him back here, we need to stay as a group"

Brooklyn nodded in understanding as he glanced at Kai once more; it unnerved him that he was sat so close to a person so still and lifeless, and it him more nervous still when he remembered how strong Kai was.

"Time for some food I think" Hiro mused running a hand through his bangs "and I could do with washing my hair"

* * *

Ray sat cross-legged in the grass outside; he didn't care if anyone saw him, he didn't care if one of Boris's men took a shot at him. He didn't care if he was killed. Right now he was praying.

It had been a long time since Ray had prayed to his gods; living in the modern world had dulled the belief in his deities and the rest of the Bladebreakers were none-believers, causing Ray to be embarrassed whenever he'd ventured in to a small pray.

But now he sat in the early morning sun and asked his gods how they could take Kai from him.

"You've blocked me from my family and friends" he whispered "you cannot take Kai from me"

The tears had flown freely in the hours of the night but now his stained face was dry if a little reddened by the hot tears; holding his hands out so he could see them in the sun he looked at the scratches where the thorns and twigs of the forest had caught him. His arms were scored in several places and his clothes were torn and ripped but Ray didn't care, he didn't care about much anymore.

"Please, don't take Kai from me"

The only good thing about the whole situation was that he'd found Max. Ray had never been so happy to see the American in his entire life; to see Max's blue eyes and huge smile had touched Ray's heart, and it had given him the light of hope in a world of dark.

It had been painful to take that smile of delight from Max's face but still Ray had given the American a full account of what had happened; the news of Daichi's death had hurt Max deeply and the possibility of Kai's death was almost too much for Ray to say. But he'd told Max, in a voice dry and free from emotion; the turtle had gone very quiet and he had walked from the room, Ray hadn't seen him since but he'd been in no state to look for the blonde.

He'd come to sit outside in the darkness of the night and let his tears fall; all night he'd begged the gods not to take Kai, but there had been no sign from them. No indication that Kai was still alive, still Ray prayed.

Now however he opened his eyes as Max appeared in front of him; the turtle had sat down and looked at the neko-jin for a full thirty seconds before Ray realised he was there.

"Sorry, I was…" the tiger trailed off.

"Praying" Max nodded solemnly; he continued to look at Ray with his huge blue eyes while Ray stared back awaiting Max's next words which he knew were coming "you know Kai is still alive"

"And why would I know that?" Ray whispered as his gaze dropped to the grass between them.

"Because he wouldn't leave us" said Max simply "I know his track record isn't exactly clean-"

Ray raised his eyebrows.

"- Ok, not clean at all" a small smile flashed across Max's face "but I know he wouldn't leave us, not like this. You know that too, don't you?"

"…I suppose" Ray picked a blade of grass and slipped it between his fingers "but what if he is? What if Kai really is dead? What if I- we never see him again?"

"Then we go on" Max replied in a firm but kind voice, Ray's slip on words hadn't passed him by "we're the Bladebreakers, remember?"

Ray looked up "yeah, I remember. Never give up, right?"

"Exactly" Max nodded confidently "nothing has beaten us so far"

"No one's played games with our lives before" Ray pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Max asked "what about that battle between you and Bryan? You trying to tell me Boris didn't order Bryan to kill you?"

"I guess…"

"And what about the Brooklyn beat Kai? You telling me Boris didn't encourage Brooklyn to destroy Kai?"

Ray's brow furrowed as Max's words ended in a continuing tone "where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that from the start Boris has been playing his games trying to get rid of us, what about Miguel and his team? I seem to remember Boris was behind that too. And when Garland beat Tala? That was Boris also"

"So?" asked the tiger.

"Isn't it obvious what I'm saying?" Max enquired trying not to sigh with exasperation, Ray seemed to playing dumb.

"Not really" Ray shook his head slowly.

"Alright, I'll put it this way. From the beginning Boris has been playing his games and trying to beat us, and you want to know something? Each time Boris tried to beat us we came out on top. No matter what Boris did"

"But Boris has beaten us…this time" Ray reminded the blonde wretchedly "he killed Daichi, it's because of him I can no longer go home and-"

"Yes, Daichi is dead" Max interrupted in a abrupt voice "and when this is over we will grieve for him…" now he looked at Ray with a worried expression "I've never seen you this down, Ray"

The neko-jin gave him a sad smile "the world is very dark right now, Maxie" he looked down at the blade of grass he'd been absently ripping and heaved a sigh "…but you're right, only after this is over can I attend to my feelings" his jaw set and he looked back up at Max "so, we will go back to the others. Everyone will be thrilled to see you…" here Ray smiled "I have to say, when I saw you were alright, it really made things a little brighter"

Max's face had lit up at the prospect of returning to his friends "we're going back?"

"Yes, to stand with our friends and fight Boris" Ray nodded.

The turtle laughed in delight at Ray's sudden announcement but then cast a rather worried look towards the small house behind Ray; in the bottom left window two small shadows could be seen looming ominously, one of them was holding a spade "do you think you could explain that to your grandparents?" Max flinched as the spade moved slightly "the last time I tried to escape your grandmother knocked me out"

Despite it all Ray chuckled "I'll tell them" he assured a slightly frightened American "I love them dearly but they can be a little crazy"

"You're telling me" Max leaned in closely "between you and me, your grandfather scares the crap outta me, I tell you he's scarier than Voltaire"

Ray smiled again and kept it on his face as Max got up and walked back to the house to claim his jacket; as soon as the turtle was out of sight however Ray let his smile fall. Going back to join the others was the right thing to do, he'd never intended to do anything else; but going back to the prospect that Kai wasn't there was going to be hard, very hard. Ray felt his chest ache at the mere thought "it'll be fine" he whispered to himself "it'll all be fine. And if Kai really is dead…well, it's only my heart that will break"

He was a Bladebreaker: the Bladebreakers kept going, no matter what they lost.

Ray didn't realise then how much he'd have to rely on that mantra.

* * *

Boris was sat on the grass in the village; on the other side of the small street he could see Hiro and Tyson conversing together, they didn't know Boris was so close. No one had noticed Boris for the simple reason that they were not looking; if they had looked hard enough they would have seen the clues, but none of them even thought that Boris would come so close to them.

They all thought Boris had hired killers to kill them and so he would have no need to see them for himself; but Boris had a need to be so close, he needed to be really close…which is why he was dressed as the medicine man.

It had been easier than he'd thought; no one had recognised him, though he'd been in killing reach of both Hilary and Kenny several times. But Boris did not touch them, he did not want to give his position away and so he had left both Hilary and Kenny alive. That way his secret disguise was still secret and unknown.

In fact, it was only Brooklyn who did not seem to trust him; the redheaded blader had stayed in the room while Boris had tended to Tala and had not left Kai's side when Boris had spoken to Hiro about the progress of the phoenix and the wolf.

Boris had found it troublesome to keep a straight face when Hiro had come to talk to him about Tala's health as well as Kai's. He'd been slightly worried Hiro would recognise him, but, the moment Boris had realised that the Granger had no idea who he really was, Boris had felt a huge urge to laugh; if Hiro had known the truth he'd have been terrified that Boris was trying to kill Tala and Kai, but Hiro couldn't any further from the truth.

Boris was anxious that Kai stayed alive; after all, the whole point of this game was that Kai watched his team die, in order to see that Kai had to be alive.

And as for Tala, Boris needed Tala; the wolf was vital to the next stage of his plan and Boris was eager for him to wake. Every hour he checked on Tala; at one point he thought Tala was only pretending to be unconscious because he knew who the medicine man really was.

Of course Tala would recognise Boris no matter what guise Boris took; their relationship had been close, intimate and it hadn't been that long ago that Tala had been begging for Boris's touch. Yes, Tala had been claimed by Boris long before Kai or anyone else had taken a physical interest in the wolf; it was because of that connection between them that Boris knew Tala would recognise him, knew the wolf would be under his power.

It was how their relationship worked.

Now Boris shifted the cloth that hid his head; squinting through the veil and feathers that covered his face Boris glanced up at the window of Tala's room. Standing there with a cup in his hand Brooklyn stood looking down at the medicine man with a thoughtful expression.

Boris's lips curved in to a crude smile; there was a connection between Brooklyn and he too, but one that had never been brought closer by Boris's needs of pleasure. BEGA had been treated differently than the Abbey; Boris had needed to prove to the authorities that he was a _changed man_, and so Boris had refrained from reaching for Brooklyn.

But those teal eyes had seen Boris's want, Brooklyn had known what Boris had really wanted from him; that was why Brooklyn would not speak of his suspicions and mistrust to anyone, to speak of them would force Brooklyn to explain why he recognised the medicine man. It would force him to explain that the want in the eyes of the medicine man was the same as the want he'd seen in Boris's eyes.

Boris's gaze slid from the window and rested on the Grangers; it was clear this whole experience was beginning to tell on Tyson, the dragon's eyes were piggy and puffed, his movements were slow showing he'd not been sleeping well. Boris could see from Tyson's expression that he was seeking comfort his older brother.

Hiro Granger.

Tyson relied a lot on his brother; he would almost certainly crack if anything were to happen to his dear beloved brother.

* * *

"Hey" Garland sat down next to Kenny who was sitting in the doorway of the small building the group had taken over "are you alright?"

Kenny had started when Garland had appeared beside him but now he gave the silver haired blader a huge grin "but of course, I'm fine! I was just sitting here thinking that it's a miracle I've lasted a week" he gave a hysterical laugh "there's a God up there after all!"

"Don't be like that" Garland reprimanded firmly "you think any of us are going to let you get hurt?"

"Well, I am the weakest and you'd have one less person to worry about if I died" Kenny pointed out "it makes common sense to let me die"

"No it doesn't" Garland disagreed.

"Well, it's not as if I'm any use to anyone" Kenny objected "even Boris doesn't have a use for me, that's how useless I am"

"Actually Boris did have a use for you at one time" Garland told him "in fact he thought you were very useful"

"He did?" Kenny titled his head "how come?"

"He wanted you for your brain" Garland explained "Boris recognised that you had a great skill in creating a new breed of beyblade, he wanted you for himself but then Tyson botched up his plan and Kai beat Brooklyn, so he got a little distracted"

"I never realised that" the little genius looked down at his hands "I suppose I did create a beyblade powerful enough to beat you BEGA bladers" he managed a small grin.

"See, so you're not useless at all" Garland smiled at Kenny "and you underestimate how much the Bladebreakers care about you"

"Oh I know the Bladebreakers care about me" Kenny answered "but their minds are a little preoccupied with other things, I doubt they've even thought much about me"

"That's not true" said Garland again "Tyson always likes to know where you are, Hiro too. And I know Ray cares about you, even if he has been a little self centred recently"

"I've never known him so messed up" Kenny sighed and then asked "speaking of Ray, are you going to look for him?"

"Yes, Hiro's just talking with Tyson at the moment"

"I think this is beginning to make Tyson suffer" Kenny looked down the main street where he was sat; over the road the medicine man sat, up the street a little way from Kenny and Garland Tyson was stood still listening to his brother who was trying to reassure him "he looks so pale"

"I think we're all suffering" Garland replied "this whole situation is always on tender hooks and it's too quiet"

Kenny looked round at the silver haired blader sharply "what do you mean?"

"I mean, where is Boris? Where are Boris's hired men? What's he doing now? Why is nothing happening?" Garland found himself glancing around.

"You think Boris is planning something?" Kenny gulped.

"I don't think, I know Boris is planning something" Garland sighed and leant his head back against the doorframe "the question is, what is he planning?"

Kenny shuddered "I hate this. Ray's gone AWOL, Kai's injured, Tala's injured, Tyson's scared, Hilary's scared, Max is nowhere in sight, I'm petrified out of my wits-"

"Hey, I'll look after you" Garland cut in Kenny's tirade with a gentle voice "don't worry, I'll keep you safe"

* * *

The room was dark and musty; the curtains were drawn across to block out the light and keep the insects from invading, a small candle flickered on a small table in the corner and cast darker shadows across the bed in the middle of the room.

The eyes moved under the eyelids as wolf's dreams kept him swallowed in oblivion; Tala was lying on his stomach, his fiery hair was unkempt, his skin and face was pale with a spot of dried blood almost black on his cheek. The only sign of life was the tightened fist that clenched until the knuckles whitened; the bandage wrapping the top half of his body was stained with crimson where the wounds had opened and wept freely.

The smell of herbs was in the air indicating the kind of remedies the medicine man had used to heal the back of the redhead; Tala's lips were dry and when he breathed the sound was husky and rough, his delicate red eyebrows were dipped in an expression of discontent and his fist tightened once more. His lips parted in a soundless word as the sheets covering him slid further down his body.

The room was completely still excluding the waver of the candle and the small movement of the spider in the top edge of the room; all was quiet in that room, though noises from the village could be heard muffled from the other side of the curtain.

Outside the crying of a child could be heard accompanied by its mother singing softly in soothing tones which carried up the village pleasantly; the sun was beating through a rip in the curtain and it left a slim cleft of light across the bed. Tala's azure eyes flickered open.

* * *

Oo! Tala's awake! What will happen next? Boris is up to no good and he's plotting.

I'm aware that not much is happening at the moment, but in the next couple of chapters I have plans...BIG plans.

Hope you're still reading by then!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	16. Mere Colours Of Jealousy

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like this story so much! Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter!

Brette: Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, in this one my BIG plans start to unfold. They'll come to life in the next couple of chapters!

Sanaa: You've been reading from the beginning? Aww, thank you! And thank you for your review too! It's funny you should mention Hilary, because just recently I've been thinking she's been hanging round like a spare part. I can't promise anything for the next couple of chapters because I have them already planned out, but I do intend to use Hilary more!

* * *

HEY GUYS! So, I try to update sooner and what happens? I hit Writer's Block, my life turns upside down and my computer packs in.

If that's not jinxed then I don't know what is!

Anyway, Chapter SIXTEEN! Do you realise I've been writing this story for nearly two years? Hell, that's a long time for me to keep to something!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Possibility of no page breaks.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mere Colours Of Jealousy**

Tala's steps were slow as he stumbled his way to the room next to his; his back ached painfully and his entire balance was shaky, he'd only been shot twice but he felt like he'd been trampled by an elephant. No one knew he was awake. He had no sense of what day it was or where he was, he had no idea where the others were or if they were still alive. The one thing that really bothered him was that when he had awoken he'd been alone.

Kai should have been in the room with him.

Where was Kai?

The phoenix was hurt, Tala knew that much, but the wolf didn't know how hurt; that was why he was making his slow way to the next room, he'd heard voices emitting from through the wall in to his room and voices meant people. Maybe Kai was in there; Tala's heart was beating wildly, he didn't know what it was that told him Kai was hurt but there was some part of him that knew the phoenix was in the land of the unconscious. It was a connection the two of them possessed.

The wolf's vision swam before him and he reached out for the wall in an attempt to stay upright; his body was shaking violently and his breathing was laboured.

But he had to see Kai.

The walk from his room to the next seem to take such a long time and the gap between the two doors stretched on for too long; but Tala gasped and let his shoulders sag as his hand grasped on to the handle and he used his body weight to push the door open, almost falling in to the room and losing control of his balance. His knees gave way and his staggered his way forward, landing heavily on the bed.

Cursing himself for being so weak Tala raised his head and for the first time caught a glimpse of the figure in the bed; heaving himself to a standing position he looked down at Kai laying in the bed silently. He could see the phoenix's chest rise and fall evenly, but Kai's eyes were moving beneath his eyelids and every so often his body twitched to indicate some kind of inner distress.

Tala wondered what the torment could be, he wondered how Kai had come to be laying in a bed like the living dead; he watched the phoenix for a while and subconsciously lifted his hand and reached out to touch the unmarked skin of Kai's face. Kai moved his head as if turn away from Tala's fingers and the wolf withdrew his hand slowly.

Now the phoenix became restless in his dreams his body twitching several times and his hands jerked like he was trying to hold something, Tala watched on as Kai's lips parted in a gasp and one word slipped out in a whisper "…Ray…"

At first it took several moments before the words really sank in to the wolf's brain; the realisation that it had not been _his_ name drifting from the phoenix's lips had to take time before the redhead had truly understood the situation, it must have been his injuries, they must have slowed him down.

However, as the same simple name echoed through Tala's head again and again he found it hard to focus on anything else; sure, there had been the times when he'd thought that Ray would have aided Kai more than he ever could. In fact, that was still true; Ray was everything Tala wasn't and would have been good for Kai.

But, that didn't mean Tala wanted the phoenix to think of the tiger.

In his eyes, Kai should thinking solely of _him_. No one else.

Especially not the one who was Tala's rival.

He'd thought Ray was no enemy, he'd thought the neko-jin was no threat; now he saw that the threat had never come from Ray, but had come from Kai instead. He had no idea how it had happened, or when; maybe his previous jibes had been the reason for Kai's sudden fixation on the neko-jin. What puzzled him most was his blindness. How had he not seen this? How had he not realised the truth?

Another question, more pressing and taunting, over came him.

What did the tiger possess that he did not?

The wolf's face darkened and his eyes went cold "Ray" he repeated in a voice of disbelief "it is that _whelp_ you're thinking of?"

Tala's lips lifted in a snarl as he looked down at the sleeping phoenix; Kai's body relaxed once more and his lips closed when no more words formed themselves, a trickle of sweat gleamed on the side of his head but that was the only indication of any discomfort Kai had been enduring.

"I am the closest thing you've ever had to a lover and yet it is that _neko-jin_ you think of?" Tala spat as anger lifted its ugly head "I thought I had you, I thought I was your allure. Why do you think I made all those crass comments about that measly animal? Because I knew there was no chance that you would ever compare that drat to _Me_!"

If Kai heard him he made no response; his lips were closed now, no sound emitted from them and the only movement the phoenix made was the rise and fall of his chest. Still, Tala continued to look down on him as his unstoppable anger and pointless jealousy raged within him.

"You want Ray? Fine. What do I care?" Tala's azure eyes flashed "but don't presume to think I'll let that son of feline witch go without punishment"

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Hiro called loudly over the rush of water.

He, Garland and Tyson were out by the river following the tracks of a distraught neko-jin who had fled along this way only the day before; it seemed so much longer than a night and yet those hours could have seen the last minutes of Ray's life. Tyson didn't know if his friend was dead or alive and he swore to himself, that if he found Ray alive and well, he'd give that neko-jin a good thrashing.

"There's nothing!" Garland shouted over his shoulder "we should have brought Brooklyn with us, he's better at this than me!"

"We needed someone to keep an eye on Kenny and Hilary" Hiro's voice lowered as he reached Garland's side "they maybe in a village but I get the feeling the inhabitants of that village don't like us much, give them one chance and they'll hand us over to Boris"

"Huh, everybody loves tourists" Garland snorted, his half smile full of irony.

"We need to find Ray" Hiro continued "then we need to leave this village, we have to keep moving, otherwise Boris will find us"

"And how do you propose to travel when we have a comatose phoenix and a living dead redhead on our hands?" Garland raised his eyebrows "not to mention Kenny, who's near breaking point, and Hilary who, so far, has been about as helpful as an elephant on stilts"

From behind them Tyson growled "hey! Don't talk about Hilary like that! She's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Garland snorted again "I'd like to see that happen-"

"Enough of that!" Hiro cut through any angered reply Tyson had been about to give "we're here to find Ray, once we've done that then we'll focus on how we move the team"

Both Garland and Tyson fell silent, neither looked at each for neither wanted to admit their lack of comradeship, but both knew Hiro was right.

"Let's find Ray then" Garland said turning back to the ground with a thoughtful expression "but where he could be I just don't know, I'm not even sure he knew where he was going"

The young man sauntered away from the Grangers in search of any meagre clue, Hiro was about to follow him, but Tyson held him back "what about Max?" the dragon demanded "how can you forget about him?"

"Tyson, trust me, I have not forgotten about Max" Hiro assured him "but we have a small clue as to where Ray has gone, I think if we follow this river we may just find him"

"But what about Max?" Tyson persisted.

"We'll find him, Tyson" Hiro laid a hand on his little brother's shoulder "I promise you we'll find him"

Sighing Tyson released his grip of Hiro's shirt and took a step back despondently "he could be dead for all we know"

"I don't believe so" Hiro replied sounding more confident than he felt "I'll bet he's finding his way to us right now"

"…Yeah…maybe…" Tyson didn't sound sure and his voice was low.

"I _promise_, Tyson" Hiro said in as strong a voice as he could muster "we will find Ray, and Max" he looked down at Tyson and heaved a sigh himself "I know you miss them-"

"Aww! You miss us? I feel so loved!"

Hiro and Tyson whirled round as one; there, standing not ten metres away were Max and Ray – both, it had to be said, were smirking. They were standing a little above the gawking pair as they stood further up the side of the bank; the Grangers stared, both completely wordless and astonished, shocked more by the fact that Max and Ray had been able to sneak up on them rather than anything else.

Tyson's mouth was the perfect circle "you- you…how…"

"Ahh Tyson, the eloquence of your speech amazes me every time" Ray smiled down on him.

"RAY! MAXIE!"

"Really!"

Max looked round.

"Where?"

He looked back just in time to see Tyson flying at him "Maxie! Ray! It's you! Oh thank God, I was so worried! I thought you guys were dead! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he flung himself at the pair and they went down in a sprawling, groaning heap.

"Tyson!" Max yelped as the back of his head collided with a rock "as thrilled as I am to see you again-"

"I was so worried!"

"Yes, I know-" Max stopped as he caught the dragon's huge shining gaze that was full of relief and delight, he relented somewhat, pulled a grin and gave the dragon a soft punch on the shoulder "it's good to see you too"

"And as for you" Tyson now turned his attention to Ray as the three of them struggled up to a sitting position, he let his fist fly and ploughed it straight in to the neko-jin's face.

Ray, who hadn't seen this coming, was knocked to the ground for a second time and caught his skull against the rocky surface of the river bank. Lights flickered in front of his eyes momentarily before an enormous throbbing pain filled his face and his nose clogged, he found it hard to breathe.

"Ray, are you alright?" Hiro, having been sprung in to action on seeing the direction of Tyson's fist, grabbed the neko-jin by his shoulders and pulled him to a standing position along with the others. Garland had reappeared and seemed unsure on how to react, his head had been shooting from one Bladebreaker to another unable to comprehend the comradeship between the three.

"I suppose I deserved that" Ray admitted thickly as blood oozed from his nose, he lifted his hand and gingerly wiped away the crimson substance with his sleeve.

"Too right you deserved it!" Tyson fumed at him "you ran away! You and Kai disappeared and you ran away!"

Ray sighed, "I know, I'm sorry…I just…" he trailed off awkwardly, seemingly unable to defend himself under Tyson's angry gaze "I didn't mean to scare you…I just wasn't thinking and-"

"Too damn right you weren't thinking!" Tyson shouted, "we didn't know what had happened to you! You could have been killed! Hurt! In danger! Caught by Boris! Killed by someone else! Anything could have happened to you!"

"I know, Tyson, I know" the neko-jin scratched the back of his neck almost nervously "when Kai fell from the cliff, I just…I just got scared, that was all"

Tyson softened at these words and he heaved a sigh "shit, Ray, we're all scared. But we gotta stick together"

"I know, I know" still Ray couldn't quite meet the dragon's gaze "I just panicked…I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough" Tyson said stoutly, his arms folded as behind him Max, sensing Tyson and Ray needed time, went to greet Hiro and Garland with a huge grin.

"I'm aware of that, but it's all I can say," Ray's golden eyes drifted over the gravelled ground "I don't know what else to say" he sniffed wincing as pain pulsed through his nose and again he wiped the blood away.

"Promise me you won't do it again" Tyson demanded.

For the first time, Ray looked up.

"You've been a mess, Ray, don't think none of us have noticed" the dragon's brown eyes pierced the tiger in a way no other had ever managed before "hanging out on your own, wandering off in spite of the danger to you and us, fighting with Kai. We've been worrying over you all the time, but you haven't seemed to notice that we care; I know that thing with your village shook you up, but you just shut us out. That's not like you, Ray, you talk to people, you don't keep them at arm's length"

The neko-jin pushed the hair from his eyes heavily and replied, "it's not like I don't know that. I've been selfish, shamefully selfish…but there's nothing I can do about that except-"

"Promise me you won't run away again" Tyson interrupted "just promise me. Otherwise I swear, Ray, I kill you myself"

Ray nodded "I promise. I won't be selfish anymore, either"

All at once Tyson's face lightened and Ray let out a squeak when he suddenly found himself entrapped in a bear hug "man, it's good to have you back!"

Despite everything Ray managed a smile "it's good to see you too, Tyson…but damn, you can pack a punch"

Tyson released him with a laugh "I'm sorry, dude!" he sniggered as blood continued to dribble down Ray's chin "I'm sure the medicine man can fix you up!"

"Lets hope so" Ray agreed, wiping the blood away yet again as he summoned the courage to ask the one question he'd been dreading "…so…um, did you…is Kai alright?"

Tyson blew out his cheeks and shrugged "he's in a state, he lost consciousness when we found him and he hasn't come round since…but the medicine man said he would be fine"

A weight lifted from Ray's shoulders and he could breathe again; Kai was alive. That was all he needed to know. For a moment he shut his eyes and drew in breath as Tyson went off to jump on Max and Hiro; the neko-jin's heartbeat had speeded up when Kai had appeared in the conversation, but now it relaxed back to its normal pace as relief and gratitude swept through his body. Kai was alive, that was all he needed. Everything was fine, so long as Kai had a beating heart in his chest. And yet even though the sense of release was huge and over powering, something bothered him; something in the back of his mind gave him a warning sensation that ran down his spine and jolted him. Something Tyson had said…about the medicine man? …

"HIRO! TYSON! YOU NEED TO COME QUICKLY! TYSON! TYSON!"

The whole group whipped round as one, smiles vanishing and joy blackening to fear; they'd heard the fear in Hilary's voice and heard her running footsteps long before they saw her skidding over stones and stumbling towards them in a blind panic. She'd evidently fallen a few times in her plight to reach them, her knees were grazed and scuffs to her clothes, her face was marred by a congealing wound to the side of her cheek.

"Hilary, what's wrong?" Tyson, alarmed, set out to meet her, he caught her just in time as she tripped and would have crashed to the ground again "what's wrong? Tell me! We left you to look after Kenny! What's happened? Is it Tala? Kai?"

Hilary shook her head vigorously, for a moment too breathless to speak "it's Kenny!" she gasped, "I can't find him! I can't find him anywhere! I went to find us some food, and I left him outside the building with Kai in it! But when I got back-" she broke off half choking on tears and her own breath "-when I got back he wasn't there!"

* * *

Tala lay on his bed in silence; outside he could the hustle and bustle of the village folk living their normal lives, unaware of the danger and threat their strange visitors brought to their homes. He could hear children laughing, playing and one of them was crying; there were the squeak of carts as they trundled through the main street of the village. The sun shone through the crack in the curtains that shut out the day and kept the wolf in the dark.

In principle, Tala wasn't fond of being on his own. He could live, fight and survive on his own well, but that didn't mean he like it; in spirit, he was a wolf. Wolves liked packs, they liked company; they liked to know their kind was around them. But right now all Tala wanted was to be in solitude and silence; he didn't want to hear the cries and sounds from the village, he didn't want to hear the noise of birds that flew passed his window, he didn't want to hear the sound of his own voice. Sometimes, Tala just wanted to lost in a valley of wind and snow, where all he could hear was the singing wind and the howl of the wolves-

The door opened softly and a shadowed figure slipped in; Tala kept his eyes closed, but he didn't miss a beat. He listened with growing irritation as the intruder crept over to the bed; the redhead could hear soft breathing, he could almost feel the warmth of the body heat as the stranger leant over him. Tala opened his eyes.

Brooklyn jumped back in surprise his teal eyes widening in alarm as his heart missed a beat "oh" he caught himself and relaxed, though he still felt somewhat uncertain of himself as Tala's azure eyes pinned him down. He smiled "you're awake"

"Clearly" was Tala's stony and cold reply. His sharp jaw turned as he watched Brooklyn flounder for the briefest of seconds.

"The others will be pleased"

"How wonderful for them"

Brooklyn fell silent; it didn't take a genius to see that Tala wasn't one for talking, the wolf seemed dark and Brooklyn felt a clenching in his chest as if almost he could feel Tala's mood "how do you feel? Is there anything you need?"

"I need you to leave" answered Tala staring at the ceiling, at the spider's web that clung lightly to its surface.

Brooklyn looked down at Tala for another moment, his face gave no sign of concern but yet he was still unsure to leave; he felt almost compelled to stay. However, it was at this point that the door opened; Brooklyn looked back over his shoulder and gasped as he saw the medicine man enter the room quietly. Again, there was that sense of foreboding and an unwillingness to leave Tala on his own with this man "the medicine man is here" the redhead told the second.

Tala made no reply, he didn't even turn his face as the medicine man approached the bed; he stayed emotionless and still until hand appeared before his eyes and slowly drifted down to his forehead, the wolf swiped the hand away with a vicious snarl. He didn't need some backward, useless creature to tend to him; no doubt this medicine man had been supplied by Ray, Tala snorted, none of these naïve stupid people would know the first thing about treating a bullet wound.

It was this thought that suddenly brought his thoughts to a sharpened edge; for it suddenly occurred to him that he felt no pain. None. He hadn't even tried to look at the wounds but he could feel the dressing taped tightly to his back. No backward medicine man could achieve that; they would use herbs and spells to rid Tala's body of the bullets, meaning the bullets should still be lodged in his body. But the wolf could not feel them. He shifted round, rubbing his back against the sheets as he tried to feel the bullets; his back ached painfully, but no sharp pain stole his breath. Had this medicine man really managed to remove them? How? Surely the medicine man of this tiny village in the middle of nowhere could not have come across a bullet wound before. It was not possible.

Slowly, Tala's eyes slid from the ceiling to the pair standing by his bed; he took in Brooklyn first, the expression in those teal eyes and the look of puzzlement and confusion as inside himself Brooklyn tried to reason out his suspicions. Now Tala's gaze shifted from Brooklyn, to the medicine man.

He looked for a long time, he stared at the man's covered face and at the skin, paler than most of the villagers around here. He did not react, not a glare or snarl passed his lips; the medicine man looked down on him, waiting for Tala to rid them of the third presence that prevented them from revealing the truth. Tala's eyes snapped back to Brooklyn and he bared his teeth.

"I told you to get out"

* * *

I know Tala's been a bit nonsensical given that not long ago he was teasing Kai about Ray, but his teasing is within the chapters that I plan to rewrite at some point and I plan to write them a little differently.

Man, I am not sure how to write Brooklyn's character; apart from being super nice, save for when he's crazy, I don't have a lot to go on when it comes to his characteristics. But I'm sure I'll sort something out. I wanted to start shaping up Brooklyn and Tala's relationship now, as I plan the relationship between Kai and Tala to collapse...but that's all I'm saying!

So, Boris is in Tala's room. What will happen next chapter?

Please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki


	17. Within These Eyes

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Hey, thanks for the review! I thought it was cute that Kai was thinking of Ray too, though I feel a little bad for Tala. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all the support and reviews you have given to my stories!

* * *

Hey there, people. Me ish sick, bleh! I hate colds. I hate headaches. I hate sore throats. I hate it all.

Rant over with, back to the story. Brain's not working so I can't actually remember what happened last time, I think Boris was tormenting Tala. And Kai was out of it. Will he wake up? How will Tala react to Boris? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: Bad language. Boris. Possible mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Seventeen: Within These Eyes**

The room was dark as Ray softly opened the door and peered in "Kenny?" he whispered in to the quiet room "are you in there?" carefully the neko-jin pushed the door open wider and saw, by the light shining in to the room through entrance in which he stood, that it was not empty.

"Kai?"

Keeping his noises muted he slowly edged in to the room and shut the door behind him; he treaded over to the bedside, his sharp eyes growing accustomed to the gloom. He was supposed to be looking for Kenny he remembered, but he thought it was a good idea to check on Kai for a moment; sighing gently he reached down and pressed his cool fingers to the phoenix's throat, and there it was. The muffled _thump-thump_ of the pulse. Ray retracted his hand.

"Still alive then, huh" he muttered "I guess you let me walk right by you down on the riverbank, did you do that purposefully? … I wouldn't blame you if you had…" he heaved a sigh and pushed the hair from his face "I'd let me walk by if I could, recently I've been nothing but selfish…" he trailed off and looked up at the ceiling, his eyes catching sight of a small spider clinging upside down and frozen in place, alerted to Ray's every move.

Turning his head to the curtained window Ray thoughtfully padded round the bed and pulled the heavy material aside; the evening light shone through, the golden sun pooling everything in its ochre hue. Outside he spotted Hiro trying to communicate with the villagers, trying to discover if they'd seen a small boy; the bladers were spread out through the whole village. Garland had set off up the North end of the village, while Tyson and Max were searching the South. Hilary was sticking close to Brooklyn and they had taken the job of searching the village's small centre while Ray had taken it upon himself to search the houses as he could speak to the people, though not all of them let him enter their property to search for his friend.

"It'll be day eight in a few hours" the neko-jin murmured his breath fogging up the glass and blurring out the people in the street, he turned back in to the room and looked at the sleeping form in the bed "I wish you were awake" he whispered walking back over and gazing down at the phoenix "Hiro's doing a great job of leading us, but he's not you…and we need you, Kai. Your team needs you"

Ray stopped and gave the side of his head and soft slap.

"I shouldn't be here," he said, more to himself than the comatose figure. He looked back at Kai "wake up soon. We need your help…not that I'm sure you could help" the tiger rubbed his eyes "we've been looking for Kenny all afternoon…I'm scared, Kai. I don't know where else to look. _Where_ is he? Why did he leave Hilary's side? What's happened to him? What if…what if he's-" the neko-jin cut himself off before he could finish sentence.

Squaring his shoulders he walked stoically to the door and pulled it open once more; before he stepped out, however, he turned back to the unhearing phoenix.

"Just wake up soon"

* * *

Day Eight

Tala rose from the bed silently, his body was naked and sweaty as he struggled from the tangled sheets of the bed; his back ached, the bullet wounds throbbed painfully. But he could walk upright without much bother and with only a little stumbling he reached the window; the curtains had been drawn across to hide away the nigh, but now sunlight streamed through the cracks and warmed the room.

Behind him, still in the bed, Boris lay in the bed; Tala knew he wasn't asleep, but Boris liked to play games with Tala, and the wolf was used to it. Stiffly the wolf turned away from the window without pulling back the curtains and instead leant down to the floor to retrieve his clothes; they had been washed and dried while he'd been unconscious, and in bed he'd reluctantly donned the traditional garb. But now he wanted his own clothes back; awkwardly, his body still slow after so much time weakened, he pulled in to the boxers, trousers, and tank top before slipping in to the jacket.

Then carefully he sat in a wooden chair by the wall where his boots sat awaiting him; pain flared up when he sat, but he ignored it with the tightening of his teeth. He dragged one boot toward him and stopped for a moment to study the ridiculous disguise Boris had adopted that now lay scattered around the room. He lifted a red eyebrow of incredulity at the stupid headdress Boris wore before returning his attention back to his boots.

"Are you going somewhere, Tala?" Boris opened his eyes and hefted himself on to his elbows expectantly.

"Anywhere that's not here" the wolf replied lacing up the first boot and pulling the other on.

"Oh surely you don't hate me"

"You know I hate you, Boris, I always have"

"You did not hate me a few hours ago" Boris pointed out.

Tala didn't reply, but flashed a look of loathing over at the man sprawled naked in the bed "I don't have time for you, Boris, no doubt you wish to continue this stupid game of yours"

"It is no game, Tala, I want Kai and Tyson to suffer"

"I gathered that" the redhead looked up from his boots "but why are you here, Boris? Why did you find me?"

"I wanted to make sure you were not critically injured" Boris replied simpering "you are mine, Tala, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Should have thought of that before one of your men shot me in the back"

"You were in the way, you should not have protected Ray Kon" Boris now swung his legs over the side of the bed "why did you, Tala, why did you protect Ray?"

Tala snorted, "I'm not going to tell you" he almost laughed.

"But I do not understand" Boris replied standing and pulling on his trousers "after all, it is Ray who has taken Kai from you, is it not?"

For the first time Tala's expression sharpened; he stared at Boris who smiled.

"I know all about your little dalliance with Kai," he told the wolf "I admit I was not happy about it, but then I reasoned it might give you more experience and so I allowed it"

Tala stood his eyes flashing with barely concealed anger "what do you want, Boris? Don't give me any shit about wanting me unharmed, there's something you want"

"No, Tala, it's more a case of what you want" Boris now slipped in to a garment that swung down to his feet like a robe "and that's why I'm here. To give you something you want"

"I want nothing from you"

"Not from me, but you do want revenge, don't you?" Boris stared at him "I've seen the way Kai and Ray act around each other, you've seen it too, and now all Kai can think about is Ray…even in his dreams"

Tala's jaw tightened, and his fist clenched; but he did not raise his voice nor let anger flash across his face, to do that would have allowed Boris to see the truth "how did you know that?" he asked calmly, though his voice had the hard edge to it. A warning to Boris.

The man smiled his ugly smile "you forget, I have been the medicine man, I have been attending to Kai as well as you"

"I see" Tala turned away, back toward the window where the light filtered through in shafts "so you know everything, is that what you're trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything, Tala"

"Good, because nothing you say will entreat me to divulge anything"

"But don't you want Ray to hurt?" Boris asked in a whispering voice "he's taken Kai from you, Kai is yours, not his, and he's taking the phoenix from you…don't you want them to fight, to hurt each other, to break apart?"

"I can do that my own way"

"I know that, Tala, you're more than capable" Boris now walked forwards, closer and closer until he stood behind Tala, he lowered his head and his lips whispered against the shell of the redhead's ear "but what about if you sought your revenge through me? You could cause such pain on Ray and no one would even know it was you"

"I've already told you that I don't need you" Tala said in a flat voice "and the last thing I shall do is help you"

"But, Tala, don't you see?" Boris gripped the wolf's shoulders tightly and his breath tickled Tala's neck "if you do nothing then Kai and Ray shall bond closer and tighter, if you do something by yourself then Kai will know it was you. Let me help you, Tala, let me do your dirty work"

"And what would you gain from that?"

"Why, the simple pleasure of helping you"

Tala lifted his eyebrows for a second time "you don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?"

"But you should" Boris kissed the side of Tala's face and breathed, "don't you understand? We'd both get satisfaction out of this, you could Ray suffer for taking Kai away from you, and causing Ray to suffer would put strain on his relationship with Kai which would in turn pressurise Kai"

"Which is what you want" the wolf added his face stonily turned away despite the kisses Boris placed down the line of his neck.

"Of course it's what I want…but that doesn't stop me helping you get what you want"

"You don't know what I want"

The lips pressed against Tala's skin curved in to a smile "I think I do. You want to make Ray hurt for taking Kai from you, Kai has to suffer too…for believing he was free to mess you around" Boris's smile widened to a grin "am I right? I think so. We're alike, Tala, more than you'll ever admit-"

Tala whipped around so fast Boris stumbled back "we are not alike! We are nothing alike! Nor will we _ever_ have anything in common!"

"You're a fool if you kid yourself of that" Boris replied easily having successfully saved himself from falling over his complicated robes "you forget that I raised you, that I nurtured you, that I made you everything you are today. I made the young man standing before me, I created you in to my ideal human, I poured myself in to you, Tala, and there's no way you can deny it"

They stared each other down, the azure eyes refusing to give way to their preacher; but, Boris was his master, and Tala had always obeyed his master. He had no other option; he'd been brought up with nothing else. His gaze dropped and he looked down at the floor his arms folded "fine. You want me to get revenge, then I will get revenge…and I'll use you to do it"

* * *

"Tyson! Max! Where are you guys?" Hilary shouted through the trees; she'd been searching all night, using the aid of a flicking flame torch for light. She hadn't stopped searching, frantic and desperate, long after the villagers had given up helping her "Ray!"

With the help of the neko-jin's translation the villagers had been keen to help in the fruitless search for Kenny; but as the light had faded and dusk had settled, they had given up and returned to their huts and homes. A few had stayed loyal and stuck it out for another hours, but the dark had eventually driven them back home as well. Leaving Hilary to stumble around the forest that bordered the village.

"Hiro!"

As the first light dawn had appeared on the horizon she'd realised she'd wandered deeper and deeper in to the trees and it hadn't taken her long to realise she was lost; she didn't know where the village was in relation to herself or anything else, it was all so different in the light.

The others had separated, spread out around the village to widen the search; it was a stupid thing to do given the fact that gunmen were out to kill the majority of them, but none of them had cared. Because they had to find Kenny. And it had been a few hours in to the dark that they realised Garland had vanished also. Brooklyn had been with her when he'd realised he hadn't seen his Captain and he'd returned to the village; at that point they'd known where they were. But now Hilary was lost, cold and confused in the early morning light.

It was the fear that really kept her walking, tripping, through the forest; she was petrified of what she might find, in her heart she knew there was only one possible reason why they hadn't found Kenny. But to think it, to even conceive it, was impossible.

There was no way in hell it could be true.

She shivered and pulled her damp thin clothes tighter about her; the sun was not yet high enough in the sky to warm her skin, she was shivering so hard it made walking difficult, but she kept on doggedly. Again she called out, another stupid thing to do were there any gunmen around; but right now Hilary didn't care what happened to her, all she needed was to see that Kenny was alright and she would be fine.

And Kenny had to be fine.

To think anything else was an insult.

"HELLO! Anyone out there!" she had to lick her numb lips before she could shout that loud again and once or twice her voice cracked; lifting her freezing hands to cup her mouth she called out again-

a rustling behind her spun her round hard; she almost tripped and fell back, but managed to save herself with the help of a tangled tree, crying out in alarm she tried to scramble for safety convinced that a gunman had found her at last. Renewed fear drove her and- she screamed out loud when hands grabbed her roughly and starting pulling her from the trees; she lashed out screeching, clawing at her attacker, digging her nails in to the first piece of flesh she could find.

"Hilary! Hilary, it's me! Hiro! Shh!" Hiro wrapped his arms around her despite the fact she still writhed and tore at him "it's alright! Calm down, I've got you. Hush, it's alright"

Abruptly she stopped struggling and instead looked up at him with her stained eyes "H-Hiro…is that you?" her voice cracked and now she clung to him tightly sobbing dry tears of relief and anguish.

"Yeah, it's me" Hiro released her and cupped her face in his hands "you're alright, you're safe" he wiped away blood from her swollen lip "God, look at you, you're covered in cuts and bruises. Have you been out here all night?"

She nodded dumbly as he pulled off his jacket and tugged it tightly around her shoulders "I had- had to find Kenny" she managed, her shivering hardened as the sudden warmth of his jacket hit her, she looked up at him and swallowed with a dry throat "have you found him?"

He hesitated for a moment and looked as if he was trying to soften the blow.

"Don't baby me, Hiro, I can take it" she said stoutly holding on to the lapels of his jacket to keep it closer about her.

"No…we haven't found him"

Another pang of fear clutched at her but she persevered and asked determinedly "and Garland? Have you found him?"

Again Hiro shook his head "we've been searching all night, all of us" in the early morning light he looked haggard and beaten; with a heavy sigh he dragged a hand through his matted hair and pulled a twig loose "then we thought we'd lost you, Tyson's nearly beside himself"

"Where is he?"

"Just up here, you weren't actually far from the village, you must have been going round in circles"

"It looks all so confusing"

"I know, Tyson and I would have got lost if Ray hadn't found us"

They walked on without anymore conversation; above the trees blew gently in the morning breeze, now the sun was pushing its way higher and air was getting warmer. It looked to be another beautiful day; all around birds were staring their songs, flicking from tree to tree as if blessing the path on which Hiro and Hilary walked stiffly back to the village. Nature was waking up; its night animals had sunk back in to their dens and now the creatures of light were beginning their day, the world was moving on regardless of the hell inflicted around it.

Tyson and Ray were standing in a crowded clearing; Ray had a stick in his hand and was drawing vague marks in the dry soil, he and the dragon were conversing softly as Hiro and Hilary approached through the trees. The pair of them looked exhausted, Tyson's movements in particular were slow and heavy; Ray looked as if he was on an adrenaline pump, which wouldn't cease until he'd found Kenny, but even his gestures were lethargic.

They looked up as Hiro entered the clearing with Hilary beside him and after a brief moment of recognition Tyson broke in to a cracked smile "Hilary!" he croaked dashing towards her and throwing his arms around her "thank, God! I thought I'd lost you too"

Behind him Ray visibly sagged in relief and leant heavily on the stick he'd been using to map out the village and mark the places they'd searched; Hiro joined him and clapped him on the shoulder "hey, you can ease up a little"

"Not really" Ray replied, "we haven't found Kenny, or Garland"

"Maybe, but if it weren't for you then we would never have found Hilary either" Hiro told him softly.

"Still, my job's not done" Ray answered dully, he groaned and he stretched his limbs back in to some life "not until we find Kenny"

"It'll be easier in the morning light, we'll find any tracks and can follow them"

The neko-jin nodded "now the light's back I can probably persuade the villagers to help us again, they're eager to, but they're so afraid of the dark and all the evil spirits they believe haunt the night" he sighed a long tired breath "I was once like them, superstitious, naïve, religious, and now I can't even believe in my Gods because what I really want goes against what they preach. Still," he pushed his hair from his face as it hung droopingly in his eyes "now is not the time to think about my self doubting sins"

He looked back up at Hiro.

"It's hard" he whispered "being the leader, and Kai's so much better at it than me"

"I know it's hard" Hiro replied "but I'll help you, and Kai will wake up"

"I hope so…" Ray's head hung as Tyson doted on Hilary, covering her up and smoothing down her hair "because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take"

"Hiro. Ray"

The voice was so soft that Hiro and the tiger nearly missed it; but the crack of a twig had them turning sharply. For a brief second they relaxed as it was Max who appeared. But their bodies tensed again when they saw the look on his face. Almost as if they knew Tyson and Hilary looked over as one and their faces fell.

Max stood shrouded in the early light; his clothes were torn and his arms covered in scratches having pulled himself through thickets and thorn bushes. His huge blue eyes were lifeless and the dark circles sunk them deep in to his head; he looked at them, from one to the other as if he wasn't really seeing them but something else, that only he was privy to.

Hiro swallowed before he managed to talk, he took a step forward "Max, what is it?" he asked in a low voice.

Max looked at him for a moment, unable to talk, unable to utter the words; then he opened his mouth and without really registering it the words fell out "we've found Kenny" he whispered in a dry rasp "and we've found Garland"

* * *

Boris is one creepy guy in this one, I don't think I ever intended him to be so evil...oh well, adds to the story I suppose. And it looks like I've just made Tala a traitor again -.-'

What can I say? I love an evil Tala.

So, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Goodbye from a very ill person.

Kiki


	18. Darkness Over His Shoulder

**Review Replies  
**Sanaa: Hey there! So I didn't really update sooner, did I? :P Sorry about that, things...happened...But don't worry, because I INTEND to finish this damn story no matter how long it takes! As for Hilary, she will take a bigger role now that some of the other characters have been...offed. I have plans. Thanks for your review!

Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review, and for your constant support! Don't worry, I have many plans for this story...many many plans...And I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it!

Akari: Thanks for your review! To be honest I have no idea how I've managed to write a good suspense story, I'm glad you think so. I guess, judging my early writing, I just got better. Man, I used to be bad. I recently read my first ever story...I'm not kidding, I got a headache!

* * *

Well...HEY THERE! LOOK! IT'S ME! And finally I am here with an update! Took me long enough O.o. But a few notices before we begin.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: First thing you need to do is forget any reference to Voltaire and his interference in to Boris's plans. This is basically because I have decided to cut that part of the story out, partly because I had no idea where or how I was going to link it in (if I had any idea at all I've forgotten it now) and partly because I feel it is making the story WAY too complicated. This story is about Boris's revenge and how he wants Kai and Tyson to suffer for what they've done; Voltaire wasn't a part of the third series at all and I really can't remember why I placed him in to begin with.

So, from now on, please disregard any memories you had of Voltaire in this story.

He is no longer a part of it.

I have enough twists and turns in this story without adding to them.

2ND IMPORTANT NOTICE: Tala. Now as you may remember in the beginning of the story Tala was all for Kai leaving him and getting Ray instead. Now however he's getting pissed about the relationship between Kai and Ray. I know, total opposite reactions. There is a reason for this.

Me.

When I first started writing this story I wasn't very good; seriously, I've looked back at earlier chapters and cringed at the writing and characterisation. Since that time I've had a chance to develop my writing skills and my characterisation not to mention mature somewhat in my own being. This is getting somewhat off the point; what I'm trying to say is that my intention is that Tala is not happy with the bond Kai and Ray have. It is my belief he's rather possessive over what is his (or that's how I judge the character).

Now, at the moment Tala is contradicting himself throughout this story almost painfully; this however won't be permanent because at some point in the future I plan to rewrite certain aspects of the story, clean the grammar and generally improve the flow.

For the time being however I do hope you will enjoy the rest of the story with these amendments. Just remember that Tala is NOT happy about what Kai and Ray have. And Voltaire is NOT in the story.

3rd IMPORTANT NOTICE: The rules of the game have changed a little. It was before that there were just a set number of people on Boris's list to kill. Now it's anyone that gets in the way, except Tyson and Kai. He wants those two to stay alive so they suffer the longest.

All these notices apply from chapter eighteen onwards, they will one day apply to earlier chapters once I've rewritten them :P

Having said my piece here is the next chapter. It's been a while I know, but what with writer's block and shit, things have been difficult.

WARNINGS: Possible mistakes, not sure - please tell me if you find one. Mean-ness. Bad language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Eighteen: Darkness Over His Shoulder**

Tyson stood very quietly watching the scene before him like it was one of those old adventure movies he used to watch; he wouldn't be watching any more of them though, not now. Not after this. He doubted he would ever watch anything like this again; it would just bring back _here_ and _now_. The villagers were being very helpful despite the fact there was growing doubt amongst them that they should let such cursed children stay in their midst; it was only a matter of time before they were asked to leave, even Tyson, dumb and stupid as he could be, knew that. But that didn't matter now, none of it did; even the villagers could see that as they wrapped the bodies of Kenny and Garland up in sheets and carried them on stretchers back to the village.

They were dead, both of them. Garland was dead. Kenny was dead. The news weighed down on him like rocks tied round his neck, yet at the same time he felt separate from the whole thing; as if he were safely lodged in a box somewhere with a window so he could see outside. He wished he were in that box. He wished he were anywhere, but here.

Kenny was dead.

Garland was dead.

Over and over the same things repeated in his head like that ever famous broken record going round and round, sticking on the same scratch mark countless times until someone felt inclined to put the thing out of its misery. But no one would do that for Tyson; no one was going to put him out of his misery and tell him that this was all just one big sick trick. No, this was real. Tyson had never truly understood the meaning of feeling _alive_ but he felt it there like fire was burning in his flesh; he wanted to run, he wanted to take Kenny by the arms and shake him back to life because he could. Pain, misery, _living_: those were feelings rushing through his head as Max held on to a sobbing Hilary.

A hand pressed down on his shoulder and he jumped in shock; looking back he found Hiro standing behind him, squeezing his shoulder tight. The face of his brother was calm, relaxed, but the grip on Tyson's shoulder could have broken an elephant's leg if it tried. Hiro was in pain, Tyson knew his brother well enough to know that; but at the same time Hiro was bottling it up to give the strength the others needed to feel themselves. All at once Tyson felt how brave a person had to be to achieve such strength in the sight of this; he wasn't sure he could do it himself, not when Kenny had been found butchered.

"They will pay for this, Tyson" Hiro said quietly "Boris's days are numbered"

So that was what kept him going, was it? Revenge. Funny, that was what Boris was in search for wasn't it? And now Tyson had to summon up the energy to want revenge too; he wasn't sure he could do that either, not yet. The shock of it all was still pressing down on him; the realisation needed to sink in to his slowly moving brain before he could even contemplate the idea of revenge.

Right now, it was all too much.

* * *

Ray opened the door quietly and shut himself inside; at last he was alone, which was what he'd wanted the moment he'd been told Garland and Kenny had been found. Oh how it hurt to be him right now. But he hadn't shown it; like Hiro, he'd seen the grief the others were tortured with and he'd played the bigger man to help them. Without Kai they were feeling lost and they'd needed someone to look up to; he'd done that, he hadn't left Hilary's side until she'd fallen asleep with the tears still staining her face. He'd done it all, everything he could; not that it had been enough of course, because not even Ray could summon the words to say that everything would be alright. They wouldn't have believed him anyhow.

Releasing the breath he'd been keeping he slid limply down the door and crumpled at the bottom holding his head in his hands; for a moment his brain wandered, wondering where Tala had disappeared off to, wondering where Brooklyn had gone also. The pair had vanished a few hours ago and as the afternoon dragged on they hadn't returned; terrible, as it was, Ray wasn't particularly concerned about them, neither were on Boris's hit list and he was likely to suddenly turn on his own pets.

That's right, they'd both been Boris's pets.

Should Ray be concerned about that right now?

No, he couldn't believe Brooklyn would ever return to Boris's side.

Tala was a different matter, but right now Ray had spent his energy on looking after the sorry remains of the Bladebreakers; he didn't have the strength to think of Tala at this time. And it wasn't as if Tala was known for loving Boris after all, the wolf hated that man so there was no reason to think he would return to his once master; after all, if Tala had been working for Boris then he would have let Ray die.

All this was just useless anyway; these thoughts of betrayal were just to ward away the truth. Garland. Kenny. Dead. The three words Tyson had gasped when he'd seen the scene had been echoing in Ray's brain ever since he'd heard them and in the quiet of Kai's room they shouted louder than before. Kenny was dead; their friend, their loyal ally was dead and they hadn't even been there to save him. Garland was dead too, sad because he'd been one of the good guys in the end, but heartbreaking because it was clear to all that Garland had died trying to save Kenny's life. He'd been hacked down without thought or consideration and then Kenny had been killed.

"Damn" Ray held on to his head harder, his fingers gripping his hair as if it pulling it would help "damn!"

Maybe coming to Kai's room hadn't been the best plan; being alone and feeling so lost and heartbroken was too much for him to stand, but at the same time, if he'd stayed out there the others would have seen how truly weak and helpless he felt. He couldn't allow that; it wasn't fair on them when he'd worked so hard to make them believe he still had hope. One way, then another; back and forth his head went as he stayed crouched by the door praying no one would enter and see him like this. He'd been selfish until this point; only concerned of the emotions swirling in his brain and the heartache this whole damn sorry situation was bringing, he was ashamed of himself. But that had changed now and he couldn't let anyone see his pain. It was best.

There was the soft rustle of sheets and instinctively Ray looked up at the sound.

The phoenix's eyes were watching him; Ray's heart leapt in to his mouth, he started back frozen in shock before it dawned on him the truth of what he was seeing.

"…Kai?"

Shakily he struggled to his feet; in response the phoenix's eyes closed again as Kai turned his head to look back up at the ceiling and away from the tiger. There was the soft padding of feet and then Ray was leaning over him unsure if he was seeing things or knowing the truth.

"Kai?" his voice was stronger now, the distraction pushing back the anguish.

Kai breathed out gently; he wasn't sure where he was, what had happened or if he was even truly awake. All he knew for certain that the dreams he'd been subjected to had all been of Ray walking passed him along the stretch of a river; he'd had the chance to call out and make the tiger hear him, but he'd let it pass him by along with the neko-jin. How foolish had that been?

"Kai, are you really awake?"

There was a tentative hand pressed against the phoenix's shoulder; Ray was less and less convinced he'd seen Kai looking at him, but at the same time if there was the smallest of chances he couldn't just let it slip by.

The phoenix didn't answer directly; he wasn't sure how his voice would sound to the outside world when in his own head it was accusing and unworthy. He shouldn't have let Ray walk passed by on the riverbank; he shouldn't have let Daichi down, he shouldn't have let Boris take everything this far. He should have made Boris die. He was being a bad Captain and he knew it; now was the time to change that.

He opened his eyes.

Ray breathed out a sigh of relief and sat down sharply on the bed "thank goodness" he said almost to himself "I thought for a moment we'd lost you again"

Grunting, the only sound he would allow himself, Kai lifted a hand to his face and looked at it; then he looked about him wonderingly before looking back at Ray questioningly. Ray looked blank for a moment and then with a glance realised the question being put to him.

"You're in one of the mountain villages" the neko-jin explained quickly "they agreed to help us when we needed it, they've been looking after you"

Kai nodded; he gazed back at the palm of his hand and ran through the various small questions he kept to himself to ensure all parts of his brain were working properly. He could remember what happened of course, though in light of certain events including letting his team-mate walk straight by in desperate search of him, this didn't seem to be the most important.

"Are you alright?" asked Ray "how do you feel? Should I get the medicine man?"

Kai shook his head firmly "I don't need any aid"

The tiger jumped at the sound of his voice "does it hurt anywhere?"

"Nothing to be concerned with"

The phoenix lowered his hand and took a long look at the tiger; Ray was pale, gaunt, he looked more ghostly than human, and there was something in his eyes. An expression, an emotion, that he was trying very hard to keep hidden; Kai frowned, it wasn't like Ray to hold in his feelings, especially when they were strong.

"Something is wrong"

"What…no!" Ray shook his head a little to quickly and a little to hesitantly "nothing at all"

"That's a lie" Kai replied.

"No, really, we're all fine"

"I thought better of you, I never imagined you would stoop to lies"

Ray shrank back from him and looked away as if his heart would break there and then "don't say that" he whispered "you can't know yet, Kai, you need rest and to get better" he looked down at his hands and watched as he laced his fingers together "just give yourself time"

"Time is a luxury" Kai disagreed as he placed his hands under himself and pushed upward "don't think I've forgotten where we are and why we're here"

"Wait, what are you doing!" Ray protested as the phoenix pushed himself up to sit "you lie back down, you're not well! For crying out loud you've only just woken up!"

"Don't mother me," replied the Russian obstinately settling back against the wall behind the bed "I'm fine"

"No you're not" Ray insisted, he stood up "I should get the medicine man"

"I do not need a backward crazy old man leaning over me and leering" Kai stated.

"No, he's really good" Ray assured, then paused "a little too good actually. He healed you no problem"

"How fortunate"

"I'm sure he'd want to know you were awake"

"I said no" Kai folded his arms "the only thing I'm interested in is whatever it is you're keeping from me"

"No…" Ray mumbled, "now isn't the time, Kai. You need to be stronger before I can tell you"

"I'm as strong as I need to be" Kai lifted his crimson eyes to look up at Ray; he regarded the tiger briefly, taking in the awkwardness of his hands, the way in which he avoided Kai's gaze – something he'd never done before. And Kai knew. It was obviously what had happened, obvious he'd let his team down again; his eyebrows dipped over darkening eyes "it's not good news, is it?"

It wasn't a question, but all the same Ray shook his head quickly as if trying to get the whole horrible experience of telling the truth out of the way as quickly as possible "no…" he whispered.

"I see" the phoenix looked thoughtfully at the windows where a drape had been pulled across to keep out the light of day; so, another member of his team had died, he'd failed someone else. Kai's jaw hardened "before that, what day is it?"

"Um…I'm not really sure, it could be Monday…or Tuesday"

"That isn't what I meant"

"Oh" said Ray in a little voice "sorry, it's the afternoon of day eight"

"I've been unconscious for two days?"

"Yes"

"And Tala?"

"He's fine, woke up yesterday" Ray answered simply "although I don't know where he is right now"

"Then is anything else specific I need to know?" asked Kai.

"Not that I can think of"

Kai's gaze snapped back to him and once more he felt the jolt of shock through him; Ray felt he should be grateful Kai was awake, relieved at least. But Kenny's broken face kept floating to him and he couldn't keep it away.

"In that case tell me which one was killed" said Kai.

Ray looked up, he swallowed "Kai" he tried to protest, make some excuse. He couldn't really explain why, but he hated the idea of Kai knowing; it made everything seem so much worse, as if Ray was acknowledging it all.

"Tell me" was all the phoenix had to say.

* * *

Living out in the mountains wasn't all together a worst-case scenario for Tala; he'd grown up in the Abbey, a place dark, dank and closed to the rest of the world. Living in the Abbey had been like living in a cage, no, a box would describe it better; there were no windows in a box, no way of looking out or letting the light in. a cage would imply it was for something alive, so there would be bars or an outlet to allow for breathing but a box could keep things in that didn't need to breathe. Like a box of toys. That's what Boris had kept him as; his most precious and favourite toy, the one he treasured even about the all-powerful Kai Hiwatari.

Boris's toy. That's what Tala had been for the best part of his life, and right now he couldn't believe he'd played right in to Boris's hands once again. For one more time Tala had spent the night with Boris, his entire body cringed at the very idea but he couldn't deny the truth when the marks were bitten in to his skin; if Tala had known what shame was he would have felt it, instead he only felt disgust and loathing for the man who had brought him here.

Not that he could completely blame Boris, even he knew that; no enforcement had been made on Boris's part and Tala had allowed him to the bed with a willingness he'd never shown to any other human being alive. Boris brought out the greed in him; no matter what that man wanted of him Tala gave it, because greed pushed him forwards. He didn't understand why; he didn't have the least attraction in Boris, there was no urge to satisfy himself when he was around Boris and no indication of desire in him when Boris spoke. The total opposite could be said in fact.

But Boris could give him things no one else could, not his team or Kai; Boris knew how to work Tala, how to make him tick in ways he didn't even know himself. And greed kept the wolf returning for more; glaring darkly at the scenery about him he thought on what he'd done, what he'd agreed to in order to make Boris please him one more time.

Did he regret it? Tala didn't know what regret was. But he knew it would bring trouble; after all, Kai wouldn't accept any lie Tala tried to tell him. But that didn't matter: Ray had to pay. Tala didn't like it when someone took away something that belonged to him.

He came through the trees silently, thinking he was the only one there; he'd escaped from the village, there were too many horrors and tears for him to handle and it wasn't as if he were sorry to see Garland dead. As for the other kid, Tala couldn't even recall his name without thinking about it. Better that he was alone now, then when the drama had died somewhat, he could return and pretend that he was shocked like everyone else; he could pretend he hadn't spent the night with Boris in his bed.

"There is darkness over your shoulder"

Tala whirled around almost on the spot; no one had ever managed to sneak up on him, but he hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps. Moments later he realised that was because there hadn't been any footsteps to here; he'd walked up on Brooklyn, not the other way around. Brooklyn was sitting in the grass up against the tree, his hand was lifted up and sitting tentatively on his outstretched finger was a tiny wild bird tilting its head at him.

Tala glared almost to himself; he'd never had much to do with the BEGA team, it disgusted him that Boris had replaced him with emotional lost cases that ranged from the unbearable to the uncouth. On top of that his loss to Garland was the biggest embarrassment of his entire career and, worst of all, his last ever match; forever more he would be remembered at the puppy that lost to Garland. It made his teeth clench every time he thought about it.

That said, he hadn't given much consideration to Brooklyn save for the fact he'd been Boris's new toy; the only information he'd gleaned from Kai about the lighter redhead was that he spent his days lying in the sun and had only ever started practicing when Hiro had become his coach.

But now the quiet young man was looking up at him passed his little bird still perched on his fingers "what are you talking about?" answered Tala at length, under normal circumstances he wouldn't have bothered to answer and only continued on his way with a glare. But there was something about the look in Brooklyn's eye, something all seeing which put the wolf on edge.

"The darkness over your shoulder" repeated Brooklyn softly "I can see it, right behind you"

Tala blinked; he was used to Kai's riddles but this was on a whole new level: Tala didn't like things he didn't understand "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply.

"Boris" said Brooklyn simply "he is the medicine man"

Tala's eyes widened "what!" he all but gasped aloud "how could you possibly know that!"

"How could Boris be unrecognisable?" Brooklyn replied in return "he is the darkest of all shadows, every where I go I can see him" he looked down at the bird once more "he stands behind your shoulder as we speak"

Tala had to stop himself from looking round "I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped, getting irritated. The way Brooklyn spoke was unnerving.

"That darkness stayed with through the night" Brooklyn sighed almost to himself "that means that Boris has you under his spell after all this time"

How could Brooklyn know? There was no way he could possibly know Boris had been with Tala through the night, it just wasn't conceivable; Tala refused to accept it "I don't know what game you're trying to play" he replied harshly "but any ideas you have about Boris and I are ridiculous!"

Brooklyn looked back at him for a moment, blinking softly "just like a caged bird" he murmured.

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

Had he just been compared to a _bird_?

"I hate to see a bird locked in a cage," Brooklyn continued as if Tala was no longer there "it's so much better to see them fly free"

He lifted his hand higher in to the air, the bird shifting to maintain balance as he did so; hesitantly the bird and he waited briefly, regarding each other slowly. Then Brooklyn moved his hand to the side and the bird fluttered off, its wings beating the air quickly as it flew away.

"Fly away, Garland" Brooklyn mumbled "the world isn't your cage anymore"

He looked back at Tala who was watching him warily.

"The shadows are waiting for you"

Tala lifted his eyebrows again "what shadows would they be?"

Brooklyn looked surprised, as if he were expecting Tala to know already "the ones waiting for you to turn around of course"

Tala's eyes narrowed; it wasn't possible that Brooklyn could know Boris had done Tala the night previously and it wasn't possible he could know what Tala had wanted in return. His revenge on Ray was secret, unknown to the whole world save for him and Boris; no one even knew Tala had any desire for revenge.

So why did Brooklyn look at him now as if he knew all?

Tala pushed this from his mind with an inward feeling of derision; either way it didn't matter, none of Brooklyn's words would stop anything. Boris had asked what Tala had wanted, and Tala had given him an answer. By the time anyone realised it everything would be already done.

It was too late for Tala to turn back now.

And it was too late for Ray.

* * *

And there we go! I PROMISE that the next chapter will come sooner! I know this because I've already written it!

Anyway, sorry for the wait, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	19. The Consequences Of Pain

The second update of the day! Yay!

WARNINGS: Grammar and spelling prehaps. Mentions of gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Consequences Of Pain**

Day Nine.

The early morning dew sparkled on the leaves in the sunlight; there was the smell of fresh air as the sun had not yet warmed the land so completely, it was too early for that. A small child of the village waddled along cheerfully, waving small chubby arms in the air and dashing away excitedly off in to the land of make believe. The trees were filled with tiny birds all on the scavenged around the village as drapes were pushed away from doors so that the people behind could start another day in their idyllic and peaceful lives.

Max was sitting miserably outside in the wet grass, he didn't care that his clothes were soaked despite Ray's protestations; having finally come to his senses the tiger now seemed determined to ensure that he was looking after the team, to the extent he'd stayed with Hilary until she'd fallen asleep still sobbing. In all likelihood it should have been Tyson who had stayed with her but it was Kenny who was dead; Tyson was no good to anyone in the state he was in now. He'd been Kenny's best friend after all. He'd been Kenny's longest friend too. The dragon was in pain make no mistake.

Not even the news that Kai had regained consciousness lightened their moods; they'd lost Daichi, now they'd lost Kenny and Garland in one blow. It was all just becoming too much; it had been for Hilary: she'd been in pieces since they'd found Kenny. It wasn't surprising, she'd always been there standing right next to him while the Bladebreakers fought their matches; the pair had been friends, and now he was gone. She couldn't even remember the last thing she'd said to him; probably something trivial and unimportant, or something crass and annoyed. Either way, it didn't matter, because none of it was good enough.

"Max"

The turtle looked up and tried to smile in greeting – that didn't turn out too well; it wasn't given any thought however, Ray sat down beside him on the grass and looked out over the village "is Hilary awake yet?" asked Max.

Ray shook his head "Hiro's gone to wake her now, he's becoming anxious that we're sitting ducks"

"Yes," agreed Max "he's probably right, it's clear Boris knows where we are now"

"Time to move on again" breathed the neko-jin sadly "time to survive another day"

"It seems like forever, doesn't it" Max murmured, "like we've been doing this for years and years, but the fact is we haven't even been here two weeks"

"Time drags when you're not having fun" Ray replied softly "and Boris isn't giving us a moment's peace"

Max jolted "you don't mean he's got someone else already!" he gasped in horror.

"No, I didn't mean that" Ray shook his head quickly "I mean he's just leaning over our shoulders waiting to pounce again, he strikes and we move on like rabbits being chased by a dog"

"He found us real quick, didn't he?"

"A little too quickly"

Max looked sideways at him "wait, you're not saying someone told him where we were, do you?"

Ray hesitated "I don't see how they could" he answered "we don't know where we're going, let alone anyone else…all the same, I think Boris is closer than we think he is"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know…there's something bothering me but every time I try to stop and think about it something always interrupts-"

"Hey, guys" Tyson flumped down beside the tiger and grinned weakly "this sure is a great place, Ray, next time we should stay longer"

Ray and Max stared at him; a grieving Tyson they'd been expecting, weeping, sobbing, grief … to see him smile was unnerving "Tyson, have you had anything to eat?" Ray asked.

"Huh, no, don't worry about it. I'm not actually that hungry" the dragon replied with the same easiness.

"Really? You should eat something"

"Yeah" Max agreed, "we gotta keep our strength up, you know"

"Both Max and I have eaten" Ray lied "haven't we, Max?"

"Sure! I'm all full up!"

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!" Tyson was grinning again "I gotta say the food does look great! I must try some at some point"

"Tyson…" Max said slowly.

"Yeah, Max?"

"Stop grinning"

The smile plastered on Tyson's face disappeared so quickly it looked like it had never been there; sadly he looked down in to the grass and picked at it "sorry, I just figured if I smiled all the time then maybe it would stop hurting so much"

"Well that was never going to work, was it, Tyson!"

The snarling voice made them all jump and as one they turned around to look up; again Max tried to smile in greeting, but it failed more than it had before "…Hilary, it's good to see you're awake"

Hilary stood leaning on Hiro's arm as he led her down to them; she looked gaunt, pained and heartbroken. But above all that the anger was there to see "why is it good!" she snapped, "how could anything be _good_!"

"Maxie didn't mean anything bad, Hils" Tyson answered hurriedly "he just meant-"

"I know what he meant!" she snarled back at him "he meant that it's good to see I'm not crumpled in a heap somewhere sobbing my eyes out like some pathetic little girl!"

"No!" Max assured her "I just meant-"

"What!" demanded Hilary angrily "what did you just mean!"

"Um…"

"_Um_! Is that all you're going to say!" she glared at him "how lucky we are to have you around, Max! I don't what we would do without your intellect!"

"Hey, Hilary, this isn't Maxie's fault" mumbled Tyson weakly, he tried to reach out a hand but was smacked back.

"No, this is your fault! Yours and Kai's!" Hilary hissed fierily "if you two hadn't let Boris just walk away so the authorities couldn't find him again! You should have grabbed when you had the chance, but no, you were too busy smashing little spinning tops all over the place! If you two had told the police everything you knew when Boris escaped from prison then we wouldn't be here! Kenny would still be alive!"

The guilt on Tyson's face was almost too painful to stomach.

Seemingly, he felt exactly the same way.

"Hey" said Hiro softly but firmly "don't blame them" he leant down in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders "this isn't their fault, Hilary"

"Then whose fault is it!" Hilary glared at him "because it's not Kenny's, he never did anything wrong in his life!"

"Hilary, no one is saying that" Hiro whispered urgently "no one would ever say that"

Hilary paused for a moment, she looked back at him shakily unable to speak; then tears welled up in her eyes and dropped down her face like huge raindrops, they were so thick she could barely see. She let out a sob, a hiccup and then a loud cry.

"THEN WHY IS KENNY _DEAD_!"

* * *

"So that's your plan? Are you sure the others will be satisfied with what you give them?" asked Tala as he looked out the window watching the villagers pass by unaware they were being observed.

Kai looked from the bed as he slowly dressed; he felt stiff and his body hurt every now and then, but if he couldn't handle the pain such as it was then he wasn't fit to be Captain "we'll have to leave" he answered emotionlessly "both Hiro and I are in agreement over that"

"Yes, he mentioned that earlier" Tala affirmed lazily as he watched the medicine man sit down in the grass with his ridiculous headdress balanced precariously on top of his head to hide his true features. Tala's body ached again, but unlike Kai's pain, this was a good ache: the ache of longing and remembrance. Having spent a second night with Boris he was beginning to forget how he'd ever been able to pull himself away from his master- he shook his head doggedly and turned away from the window "do you think Boris knows what you're planning next?"

"No, the only one I've told is you" Kai stood from the bed testing his body "the others only know we're leaving, not even Ray knows where"

"Really?" a red eyebrow arched sceptically "that does surprise me"

Kai glanced at the tone in Tala's voice but only commented "it's true Ray knows the layout of this place, but I've been keeping track of our direction"

"That may be, but are you sure you can lead us back to the airstrip?" asked Tala "it's quite a feat to achieve"

"Don't pretend, Tala" the phoenix replied, "I don't doubt for a second that you've been keeping a log of our direction just as I have"

"That's true"

"That should mean that if I need a second opinion I could count on you?"

Tala folded his arms and looked at Kai "I don't understand why you're even having to ask that question"

Kai paused; it was true, he trusted Tala with his very life and there was no mistaking the union they had between them forged in both the physical and the spiritual sense. But something gave the air a foul stench in Kai's mouth; he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this whole scenario was bothering him.

"Not going to answer me, huh" Tala smirked "that's figures" he leant back against the window "back to what we were talking about before, how are you going to persuade the others to come with you. They'll all be asking questions"

"You're wrong" Kai said "they trust me, if I tell them why I won't say where we're going then they'll accept it. If anyone has any doubts it'll be Hiro, but with Tyson in the state he's in I don't expect much opposition on the matter"

"And Ray?"

Again Kai glanced at him "what about Ray?"

"You seriously trying to tell me that the neko-jin is just going to agree with you without question?" the wolf snorted "I can't see that happening any time soon"

"So long as I give Ray a reason he'll listen to me," the phoenix explained "Ray isn't awkward by nature just as long as the safety of others doesn't come in question"

"Not awkward huh?" Tala snorted, "you could have fooled me"

Now the phoenix turned to face him, red eyes boring in to cold blue; there was that feeling again, that emptiness in the room that he'd been feeling all day. Something else was bothering him too; Tala hadn't spent the night with him. Neither Kai nor Tala proclaimed to being in love with each other, but, like all others on the planet, they were human; there were humans in this world that lacked a certain control over matters dealing with the body, and Tala was no exception. Kai wasn't boastful about his skills in that particular department, but he knew Tala well enough to know that a few days without various attentions would leave the wolf somewhat body starved.

"Has something happened Ray hasn't told me about?" asked the phoenix.

Tala sniffed "like what?"

"Has there been some hostility between you?"

Tala lifted his eyebrows again "hostility? With Ray Kon?" he smirked "why would you think anything like that?"

"Tala" Kai's eyes narrowed "if there's something I need to know then tell me"

"Like what!" snapped Tala somewhat testily.

"That's for you to tell me"

Again the wolf snorted, this time there was no amusement only disgust "then answer me this" he said venomously, though his voice was barely above a whisper "why did you dream of him?"

Kai was taken aback "dream?" he repeated.

"Don't pretend like you don't know" Tala said in disbelief "you spoke in your sleep"

Kai thought about this silently; the only dreams he'd had were ones about how he'd failed as Captain, how he'd let his team down and walk by him. Ray had been included in those dreams but not to the extent Tala seemed to think. He looked at the wolf for a moment. Could this be the reason for the icy temperament in the room? Tala had returned to his gazing, looking out the window and watching the street below; if that's what was bothering the wolf then he would be more vicious than this. Kai knew that. Tala was an attacker and any chance to be vicious would be taken; Kai would be getting a reaction that was angrier.

There had to be something else in addition.

Kai considered his options; he could admit to the dreams, they were nothing to hide, but that meant his capability to be Captain would be brought under question. Was that really a hit his pride could take? And Tala, what would Tala's response be to such a revelation? It was none of Tala's concern if Kai felt he'd failed his team, then again it wouldn't be something the wolf would forget easily. That could cause more problems than it was worth. Then again, Tala seemed to have stuck to the idea that the _dreams_ he'd been referring to were something that challenged _them_ rather than the situation they were in.

Frankly Kai was surprised Tala had come up with such a suggestion; Kai wasn't known for those kinds of dreams and Tala was the one to know that. That said, there were times that not even Kai could read the mind of the wolf-

"So, as usual, you stay silent" the redhead interrupted his thoughts and turned back from the window "you won't explain?"

"You have no right to ask" replied the phoenix.

"I have every right to ask!" Tala disagreed nastily "what goes through that head of yours when you think of Ray?"

"I've never lied to you about Ray" Kai said "not once"

"That may be" was the concession "but that doesn't change the fact that there's things between you, something the neko-jin has made clear whether that was his intention or not"

"Your point?"

"My point is…that I don't waste my time fighting over people" Tala answered coldly "it's pointless to even begin down that road, so I won't bother. If I thought you were completely oblivious to Ray's affection then the story would be different, but I can see now that isn't the case"

"Meaning?"

The touch of a smile crept on Tala's face "meaning you can be assured I won't be sharing your bed again"

Kai said nothing.

Tala snorted and almost laughed "what more did I expect from you other than silence?" he asked himself, then he shrugged "it doesn't matter now in any case" he gave Kai a callous look "if you want Ray then I can't fight with that, and I won't bother"

"Tala, you've the wrong idea"

"Have I indeed?" the red eyebrows lifted "we'll see about that, won't we" he straightened from the window and unfolded his arms "I've made my decision and I won't go back on it now"

He walked passed Kai.

"That's it?"

The wolf stopped by the door "were you expecting something more on this matter?"

"If this is the way you plan to end this then I'm surprised," the phoenix admitted, "I would have thought that you would act out some revenge on me"

"Why would I?" Tala asked with his hand on the door "it's not you I blame"

Kai turned sharply "what's that supposed to mean?" he asked sharply.

"Oh you'll see" a smile grew on Tala's face, a smile Kai hadn't seen in years "we'll be sure to find out what Ray feels for you very soon, I can't wait to see if his adoration for you will surpass the pain he's about to feel"

"Pain" Kai repeated, his eyes narrowed "Tala, what have you done?"

Tala only shook his head with that same smile "you'll see, we all will. He'll pay for taking you from me"

"I'll ask again, Tala, what have you done to Ray?"

"Soon, Kai, don't be impatient" Tala chided opening the door and turning to leave "we'll soon find out if love really does conquer all"

* * *

Ray treaded lightly through the trees cautiously; it wasn't wise for him to be on his own like this, and in all reality he was beginning to wish he'd brought Hiro with him. But Hiro was with Hilary, listening to her grief and tears and in the end Ray just didn't have the heart. It was the same story with Max who sat with Tyson persuading him he had to eat something; the morale of the team was at it's lowest point and another problem wasn't what they needed.

"Damn you, Kenny, I hope you can see what you're doing to us" Ray muttered to himself as he crept further out the village.

This side of the village was fairly unknown to him, he'd never had any reason to come down in to the thicket like this and on the one occasion he'd played games with Mariah as a child they'd always been told the thicket was no place to get lost in. He checked back over his shoulder one more time to make sure he was still in sight of the village; if he turned back now then he could return to the village. But he couldn't do that just yet; the villagers who had seen strange shadows on the outskirts of their village had been convinced those shadows had been carrying something.

The village was getting edgier by the day, they didn't want Ray and his friends around any more and with strange sightings added to that unease it would only be a matter of time before the elders asked them to all leave. That's if Kai didn't beat them to it; the neko-jin knew it was the phoenix's plan to leave the village, Hiro's too, and in principle Ray thought this was the best plan. But there was something that had been nagging at him, something about this village that didn't make sense to him as it had once done. But every time he thought about it, he couldn't quite remember what that nagging was.

He pushed back a thorny branch and gasped aloud as he caught his hand; yanking the thorn out of his palm he hissed in pain and then checked quickly around to make sure no one was around to hear him. His ears pricked, ready for the smallest sound; but there was nothing, not even any birds. Turning his head again to look back at his hand he assessed the damage and sighed irritably; cutting his hand was the last thing he needed.

Pushing aside another branch despite the bleeding he peered through carefully looking up in to the branches of the towering trees to make sure no one was hiding there; his eyes caught sight of something stuck in the lower branches. Frowning, he reached up and grasped it; he knew what it was, had known before his hand had wrapped around the metal object.

"A beyblade?"

He opened his hand again to look curiously.

His blood ran cold.

"Wait, w-what is this?" he gasped as he held the Galleon blade tightly.

Then he saw something else that scared him even more.

Was that blood?

Ray's mouth went dry as he now looked back up at the tree and saw more blood dribbling down the trunk.

He didn't want to look further.

Fear gripped his chest.

He was terrified.

His eyes lifted…

"_L_-_Lee_?"

* * *

The plot thickens.

I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	20. Tears Are Blood In Colour

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! May you continue to do so!

* * *

So I'm back with a new chapter! It was funny the other day because I planned to rewrite the second chapter too, took one look at it and thought...Uhhh, nooo. Lol. I do plan to rewrite the first thirteen chapters of this story because basically they're crap in the way they're written and some of the characters are well OOC.

But for now I shall simply update.

The good news is I now have this story all planned out chapter by chapter. And as chapters go it's my longest story yet!

Anyway.

WARNINGS: Character death. Slight mentions of gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Twenty: Tears Are Blood In Colour**

Death. It had the smell of fear. This scent would seep in to a person's brain and leave them quaking. Panic made folk stupid, it made common sense fade away under a wave of terror. Ray couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. For ten seconds or more his eyes refused to believe what they saw. He couldn't process. He couldn't understand. There was a complete shutdown in his brain. It refused to accept the sight before him.

And then…

No, it wasn't possible. This was a dream. It was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. A nightmare. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening because he'd made sure it didn't happen. He'd left his home village, to protect the people he loved. His eyes had to be lying to him. They had to be. Because there was no way that Boris could have known where his home village was. Ray had made sure of that. He'd _made sure_.

But Lee was…

The beyblade was in his hand. He held it so tightly the edges cut in to his hand. It was real. He could feel it was real. It was in his hand. But this was a dream, a nightmare, because his eyes were lying to him. The blood wasn't everywhere. And there wasn't the face of his friend staring down at him with large eyes of fear. That wasn't Lee…

It couldn't be Lee…

His village was safe. The people he loved were all safe. Boris didn't know where his home village was. The White Tigers were safe. He was shaking. It was as if his body had accepted what his brain couldn't. His mouth was dry. His brain wanted to scream, but his voice couldn't seem to find itself. This wasn't real. His heart was thudding too hard. He felt sick. He was going to be sick. But he had no reason to be.

"L-Lee?"

His voice was a rasp, a dry frail imitation of himself. Anguish swelled up inside him. His fingers tightened around the beyblade as he _willed_ not to be there. His hands were shaking. He wanted to look away. Wanted to speak out. He wished Lee would stop playing this sick joke. He wanted his friend to take that sick expression off his face and start laughing at him. He wanted the blood to be animal blood. He wanted to scold Lee for being cruel enough to kill an animal all for the sake of a joke.

"…_Please_…"

Pain stabbed him through the heart. A pain so intense it knocked his head sideways. His eyes were crying before he realised it. He couldn't understand it. He'd been careful not to let his friends get hurt. He couldn't breathe properly.

And then a cry left his mouth: a wail of despair and torment. The hurt was immense; so hard he couldn't take it. Now he'd started crying he couldn't stop; he dropped the beyblade and crumpled to his knees. Holding his head in his hands he could barely hear anything over his pain. And oh, how it hurt.

* * *

Panic was something like blood; once it had spattered a person it spread and stained everything. As Ray's cry of sorrow echoed through the trees and village it lifted heads and children shrank away in fear. They could hear the fear. They could hear the pain. It was like the wail had taken a physical form and was running each person through with its emotion. Mothers grabbed their offspring; brothers held on tight to their siblings and the chunk of bread fell slowly from Tyson's fingers.

Even as the panic rose up in them, some still had hope; maybe this wasn't what they feared it was. Maybe it was a practical joke. Maybe it was a trick to lure them out. Maybe it wasn't the cry of loss. Maybe they hadn't lost one of their own to a murderous stranger. But then no one really believed that tiny frail hope, and in the end it was crushed by the overwhelming grief still bouncing from tree to tree.

Hiro came crashing out of a doorway; he looked first to his younger brother to make sure it wasn't his own sibling making such a sound. Having assured himself of this he then made a small list. Even as he did this he was running out the village; Hilary was in the room he'd left her in still sobbing over Kenny's death. Brooklyn had wandered in to the village of his own accord and had fallen asleep in the sun. Max had been outside persuading Tyson to eat.

The older Granger had no idea where Kai or Tala were but he knew enough about them to know that neither of them would ever make a sound like that. So that left one. As he ran he went through all the possible reasons for Ray's distress; it felt clinical in the way he thought about it, as if there was no feeling. But that wasn't true. Because as he ran he tried to hold on to the last bit of inner strength and refuse to allow the infectious panic to take hold.

He was out of the village now, dropping down in to the thicket where Ray had gone following a warning from a villager. The crying had ceased now; there was nothing but silence. Even the birds were quiet. How odd to notice such small things at a time like this. Small as it was it made Hiro's blood run cold.

"RAY!"

Shouting for the neko-jin wasn't the best idea but right now Hiro was hyped up enough to take down an elephant with his bare hands. If Boris or his men were out there they'd have the full wrath of Satan brought down on them. All he could think now was that he had to find the tiger and help him. He burst through the thorns and clutching branches calling out once more.

"Dammit, Ray! _Where_ _are_ you!"

"…I'm here, Hiro…"

The older Granger whirled round and dragged aside a handful of branches; Ray was on his hands and knees. It was as if he were praying but the look of distraught across his face made any thoughts of prayer ridiculous. Hiro dropped to his side; the tiger was shaking, digging his fingers in to the soft earth. His teeth were clenched and he seemed unable to look up.

"…Don't _look_," he hissed, "you can't look! If you look, you'll make it real"

There was blood on his hands Hiro saw and in front of him was a beyblade that brought forth a face in his mind; his eyes widened "is that-"

"It's not real!" Ray growled through his teeth "don't you get that! None of it is real!"

Now Hiro looked up and he saw. He saw Lee's horrific face. He saw the blood spattered the length of the tree. He saw the death, the gore; the hand he'd placed on Ray's back tightened in to a fist. Whether it was anger or shock at what he saw he didn't know. But he realised was that he had to get Ray out of here.

"Ray, we need to go. You need to come with me"

"_Don't say that_!" Ray's claws clenched harder in to the soil "don't make this real! It's not true!"

"Lets go, Ray" Hiro's voice was stronger; he grabbed the tiger roughly by the shoulders and dragged him back up "we need to go back to the village"

"NO! I won't leave him!" Ray shook his head wildly "I won't leave him here to be dead!"

Hiro didn't take no for an answer; he grabbed the neko-jin upward, as if he were a disobedient child. Ray fought back and struggled, but his attempts were weak as if he desperately wished to be out of this place. By the time Hiro had got the tiger to his feet Ray was clinging to the older so tightly his nails dug sharply in to Hiro's skin.

"Lets go" Hiro whispered again in a softer voice, he held on when it seemed Ray was unable to walk by himself "come on, this way"

* * *

The shadow moved in the doorway and Tyson jumped out of his skin; he gave a gasp of surprise and had to stop himself take a step back "Kai. You should be resting"

"I'm fine" the phoenix replied stepping out in to the light "that was Ray"

"Yeah, I know" the dragon muttering listening to his own voice as if it were a thousand miles away "Hiro went to see what happened"

Max was standing a little way from them, peering down the main street of the village anxiously waiting to see Hiro again. All around them there were villagers looking from them to each other, whispering behind closed hands; there were expressions of suspicions. The people trusted these outsiders less and less.

Further down the main street Tala stepped out from the shadows where he'd been hiding; he watched the children gather to their mother and a cold smile drew across his lips. He'd heard the cry like everyone else; the only difference was he knew why. There was a prickle on his senses and the small hairs on the back of his neck started to stand; hiding the smile from his face he turned around and met the crimson eyes in a steady stare.

Kai was watching him. Already he was suspicious; part of Tala was impressed he'd been so quick to connect the dots, but he'd expected nothing less from Kai Hiwatari. It didn't matter though; the damage was done and not even the great Kai Hiwatari himself could turn back the hands of time. And now everything was coming apart at the seams.

Just as Boris had wanted…

Tala had to laugh, inwardly anyway; now he could see why Boris had come to him at all. It hadn't been just to spend the night in Tala's bed. Boris wanted to shake the Bladebreakers up, he wanted them to fight and break. Even after everything that had happened the Bladebreakers were still friends, still bonded together. And that bond made them strong, stronger than Boris liked. So he'd decided to break the little band up.

And how clever he'd been. He'd known about Kai and Tala, he'd known about Ray's love for Kai; he'd known it all. But most of all he'd known that Tala didn't share with anyone. Boris knew him, the wolf had to admit that. By giving Tala something he wanted he'd managed to achieve what he'd wanted.

The redhead thought he should probably feel anger, fury that he'd been used again. But this time he found he only had the urge to laugh. It didn't matter that Boris had used him, in fact it was fine; Tala had got what he'd wanted just as much as Boris had. Ray had come between Kai and his wolf, and he'd had to pay for that.

Now he had.

Dearly.

It made Tala want to smile.

Now all the wolf had to do was to carry out the last part of Boris's plan and now it was Kai's turn to find things difficult. No matter what the Bladebreakers had always looked to Kai to be their leader. What would Kai do when they turned on him? Because of course the phoenix would stand by the wolf, even when he discovered what Tala had done. He didn't have a choice: that was just how they worked.

There was a commotion from the edge of the village and a man came running down the street shouting as he sprinted passed; his words were nonsense to the Bladebreakers but they sent ripples through the villages who began to panic and back away in to their homes, dragging frightened children with them. Some of the braver men began to race to the edge of the village, grabbing nearby weapons as they went to discover the truth.

And through the growing chaos the Bladebreakers watched as Hiro and Ray appeared on the brow of the street; Hiro was in front, his clothes were spattered with blood and a women screamed at the sight of him. Ray was worse. His clothes were smeared with dirty red stains; his hands and arms were torn with scratches, but his eyes were by far the worst. They were wide, horrified, as if they couldn't process the world in front of him; he was shaking, but didn't seem to be cold.

Before they knew what they were doing Tyson and Max were running towards the pair, dodging freaking villagers as they rushed to the pair standing lost in the street. Kai too moved forwards but he hesitated when Hilary poked her head out from the doorway behind him; she'd been crying, and she was darkened with exhaustion, but as she took in the scene she stepped out beside him and looked at him.

"More death?" she asked quietly.

Kai said nothing but instead turned to walk towards his teammates; she watched him for a moment and then realised that to be kept in the dark was unbearable. She rushed after the phoenix and kept close as they walked slowly towards their team.

"Hiro!" Tyson gasped skidding to a halt "what happened! Are you alright?" he looked to Ray who was staring numbly in to space "Ray?"

"What's wrong!" asked Max anxiously; in his head he was making a list, trying to figure out who had been hurt. The only one he couldn't see was Brooklyn and he wondered if where the redhead could be. But looking at the tiger again Max realised it couldn't be him. Ray was broken; he looked barely able to stand up.

"Hiro!" Tyson grabbed his brother's arm.

"…It's Lee," said Hiro quietly "he's dead"

Tyson and Max stared at him. It took them a few seconds to really register what Hiro had said and after that they both gave him looks of disbelief. One part of Tyson wanted to burst out laughing and tell his brother to stop joking. But Ray's face…

"Lee?" asked Max looking from Hiro to Ray and back again.

"You can't be serious" Tyson answered blackly "we left Ray's home village, Boris had no way of knowing where it was"

Kai and Hilary appeared behind them and the dragon turned to look helplessly at his Captain; Kai's eyes snapped from Tyson to his brother, and then over to Ray. Hilary too looked from one to the other, her eyes wide with fear and dread. But when she saw the state Ray was in she went to him and reached out a hand to touch him. He jumped, and stared at her without knowing who she was.

"Ray?" she looked over at Hiro desperately.

But Hiro seemed incapable of saying it a second time and could only mange "…Lee…"

He didn't have to say anything more; her eyes expanded in horror and the same disbelief spread over her face, but she turned back to Ray and flung her arms around him. He didn't move as she hugged him tightly, only stood there, but the warmth of her embrace seemed to slow the shivering of his body.

"…I tried to protect them…" he whispered.

They all jumped at the sound of his voice; his throat was dry and his voice cracked. Hilary held him tighter and now feeling seemed to return to Ray's body as the questions echoed in his head. They were in the middle of the street, but it was emptier now; mothers were hiding their children while the men began to search the forest below them.

Cries of horror began to fill the air as the body was found, then these sounds turned to snarls of fury. The villagers didn't bother themselves with the deaths of outsiders, but Lee was one of their own. It mattered a lot more, and the villagers were angry. It wouldn't be long before the blame was shoved on the Bladebreakers, and rightly too.

But for now Ray didn't care about that. He didn't care about any of it. All he wanted was to run back to his home village to find his best friend there waiting for him. But he knew now. Even if he ran all night, Lee wouldn't be there. Maybe Mariah wouldn't be there either.

A fear filled him as his heart tore at him. His head shot up and he struggled against Hilary's hold "Mariah!" he panicked "I need to make sure she's alright! I have to go home!"

Hiro snapped to attention "Ray, no!"

"I have to! She could be in danger!" Ray struggled harder, but Hilary was strong for a girl of her size and she clung to him "let me go!"

"No!" Tyson grabbed his friend "you can't, Ray! I know you want to but it's not safe!"

"Let me go!" Ray growled, eyes turning feral "she might be in danger! Or hurt! I need to save her!"

He pulled himself free from Hilary who cried out and stumbled back in to Tyson's arms; Max ran after Ray but the neko-jin was faster. He looked ready to run back to his village at that very moment and not even Hiro could catch him. Kai's hand shot out; he grabbed Ray's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

Ray froze, but he didn't look back; he stood there panting, and then gritted his teeth "let me go" he said quietly "I mean it, Kai"

"If you return to your village you will only be putting them in danger" replied the phoenix "your very presence there will be the death of them, you know that"

Ray's fist clenched, the phoenix was right. But he didn't have to sound so factual. Ray tore his shoulder away and whirled round "what do you know!" he snarled angrily "Boris already knows where my home village is! He must do, otherwise Lee wouldn't be _dead_!"

"That may be" the phoenix admitted calmly "but the fact still remains that returning to your village is a mistake"

"Who cares what you think!" the neko-jin hissed, "I have to find Mariah! I have to know she's alright! Gary and Kevin too! All the villagers! They're my family!"

"Then you should stay away from them"

"And leave them to their fate! Let Boris kill them all one by one! No way! I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"Stop following your heart and listen to your head" the Captain told him emotionlessly "this is a direct attack on you, it's not in Boris's interest to kill the whole village. He'd only have the residences of the White Tiger Mountains looking for blood"

"A direct attack on me! That doesn't make any sense! Boris wants revenge on you and Tyson for defeating BEGA! This is about you, not me!"

"If that's the case then why was Lee killed?"

"How am I supposed to know! To break the team up! To let us know Boris can do anything! You tell me, you're the one that grew up with the man!"

"Which is why I believe this was an attack on you"

Ray growled out loud "I don't CARE about what you believe! All I want to do is go home and save my people!"

"No, Ray!" Tyson stopped him "Kai's right, we have to stay away. It's the only way to keep them really safe"

"Don't you get it!" Ray snarled, "it's already too late for that! He already knows where my village IS! That's why Lee is _DEAD_!"

"And that's what we need to focus on" Hiro grabbed the tiger by his clothes "Ray, I know you want to protect the people you love, but right now staying away as far as possible is the best way to do that"

"But-"

"No" the older said in a hard voice "the villagers will know what has happened, they will protect themselves and disappear. You know that, following them will only put them in danger again"

"But I can't do NOTHING!" Ray fumed wildly "I have to warn them! Give Lee back to them! Take him home where he belongs! I can't just-"

"That is not your concern" Hiro's voice was almost cold, but it was necessary "the only thing you have to do is find out how Boris knew the way to your home. Only that way can you help them"

Ray stared at him; for another moment he looked ready to attack. His teeth were bared and his eyes were animalistic. But then they softened, and he went lax against Hiro. All at once the fight left him and despair took over "…I tried to protect them…" he whispered feeling lost "that's why I left. I don't know how Boris found them"

"I think I can help with that"

They all turned round; Tala had snuck up on them without them realising. Now he stood his arms folded and a small callous smile touching the corners of his mouth. He looked from each of them, his smile growing when he stared at Kai and Ray.

"It's really quite simple" he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro quietly. His gaze snapped from Tala to Kai and darted back again "you can't know how Boris found out about the village"

"Of course I can"

"How?" Hiro's voice was dangerous, it was almost as if he knew the answer before he heard it.

"Because I told him of course"

* * *

And yet another cliff hanger. Wow, I always turn Tala in to such a badboy traitor for some reason. He was a traitor in** Beat Of A Dammed Lover** too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Thanks for reading!

Kiki

Kizzes!


	21. The Smell Of A Traitor

**Review Replies  
**Suzanne: Thank you very much for your review. Yup, Ray is very mad - and he's planning. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Xiaoli Yamasaki: Thanks so much for you review! To answer each point in turn. One: Yay - another Kai/Ray fan! Two: Brooklyn and Tala will cross the relationship line - whether they live or not is yet to be decided (I'm so mean), but their relationship is a go. Three: You make a good point on Tala's change of attitude so I might not change it as much as I planned, but given the fact I have yet to re-write at least thirteen chapters there aren't going to be many changes any time soon, lol. Four: As you discover in this chapter Boris's plan fails, and yet doesn't. He also has a back-up plan which Tala realises. Thanks so much for your review, I do hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

YAY - an update! It's been a while since I updated anything so I'm glad I started this one to begin with.

I've had a few lovely review for this story since I updated, a couple of you have left your opinions and given me a few ideas - as well as a kick up the ass (which I need sometimes).

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its characters.

WARNINGS: There aren't any and I know not a lot of action is in here - but it's leading up to a lot of twists I promis.

Last Time: Tala is a traitor, now Ray knows.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Virtue Of Life**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Smell Of A Traitor **

There was silence. The gang stood on the edge of the village and the wind swept through the main street blowing their clothes and making them shiver with draughts. But nothing could sway that smile spread across Tala's face. From now until the day he died Ray would remember that smile. It would run his blood cold every time he thought about it.

Even so it was a few moments before the true impact of Tala's words sank in; the truth that dawned left devastation. All at once Ray thought he'd fall; he clung to Hiro staring at Tala as if he was seeing him for the first time. He couldn't think, couldn't process what was standing right there in front of him.

"No…"

"Yes" Tala replied, "I told Boris where your home village was"

It was as if the world had separated in to two parts; there was a kind of surreal state where nothing made sense and the world felt as if it were floating. Then there was reality, cold and hard reality that cut through flesh and bone and stabbed Ray straight in the heart. He couldn't make sense of it; none of this could be real.

"Lee's dead" he whispered.

He wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting or even if he would get one, but Tala's smile grew still further and Ray felt sick "yes, that doesn't surprise me" the wolf said smoothly "I told you Boris the best way to get under your skin was to kill your best friend"

He looked round at them all.

"It seems I was correct in my assessments"

There was silence; no one moved and no one spoke. Lee was dead and some of them still had to process that information. In fact it was only Ray who seemed to truly believe it. But then, he'd been the one who had found his dear friend hanging from a tree spattered with his own blood. He remembered Lee's blood and remembered his friend's blade and how it had felt in his hand; so heavy and cold, so scarily like deadweight.

And now the shock was wearing thin, and replacing it was a fire Ray had never felt before in his life. His golden eyes snapped to Tala's blue and narrowed "Lee's dead because of you"

"Yes" said the wolf simply.

"Say it"

"What?"

"I want you to say it" Ray repeated, "I want you to tell me Lee is dead because of you. _Say_ it"

Tala sniffed and released a long breath; then he shrugged one shoulder without care "your friend is dead because of me. Boris killed him because I told him to. It's my fault"

He smiled lightly.

"Does that meet your requirements? Or would you prefer me to write a statement?"

Ray's teeth bared "Lee was my friend!" he snarled "and you killed him!"

"Actually it was one of Boris's men-"

"I don't care who used the blade! It was you! It was all you! And I'll kill you…I'll kill you…_I'LL KILL YOU_!"

He launched himself at Tala, claws outstretched; Tala was ready for him. The pair hit each other and fell to the ground; Ray's claws found flesh and he tore at it. Tala's elbow caught him and he fell back winded before anyone had chance to break the two. The wolf sat up and snorted.

"Don't get any foolish ideas, I've been trained to kill since I was a boy. You stand no chance" the smile grew back across his face "and neither did Lee"

Ray attacked again; credit where credit was due Tala didn't see this coming. He was accustomed to the calm accepting Ray Kon, not the hating angered neko-jin who ripped in to him with claws of fury.

They went down again, Tala grappling with Ray whose strength fed off his anger; he caught Tala about the face and wrapped his hands around the wolf's neck. And then hands were grabbing him and dragging him away no matter how much he tried to wrench himself away and kill the traitor.

"NO! He killed LEE! He killed Lee! Let me GO!"

"Stop it, Ray!" Hiro grappled with him as Tyson and Max tried to hold him down "this won't-"

"_I …said…LET…ME …GO!_"

Ray twisted himself free, sinking claws in to the flesh of some unknown. He didn't care who it was, so long as he could wipe that smile from Tala's face. And he would. He didn't care how long it took, or how much he regretted his actions afterwards – Lee was dead, and Tala was going to pay-

"That's enough"

Kai had been standing with Hilary and Brooklyn a little separate from the rest; he wasn't watching the scene, or even giving anyone much attention. There were villagers that had been attracted by the noise and Ray's anger and to these he glanced with crimson eyes and there was something so dark in there a child ducked quickly back behind its mother.

Ray, meanwhile, had frozen in place. Kai's voice had cut through his vision of red sharper than anything Hiro or the others could have done. Realising this Tala sneered to himself, but kept his face of calm impeccable.

"…_You've gotta lot of nerve_!" Ray's voice was a hiss, lower than a snake; his golden eyes snapped to Kai, the pupils in them slimmer than a sheet of paper "_who the hell do you think you are_!"

Kai didn't look at him, he didn't even turn to face him "this is Boris's plan. All of this was to ensure that we fought amongst ourselves and divided. Once we divide it's a simple case of picking us of one by one"

"Kai" Tyson protested. He glared at his friend "I really don't care what Boris planned. I'm not going to let Ray kill Tala, but if you think we're simply going to forget about this-"

"Forget is exactly what you're going to do" Kai interrupted "we're leaving village together, and we will work as a team to defeat Boris"

There was silence. At any other time Tyson would have cooed at Kai for being so willing to work as a team. Now he just stared at him. Max did too. The wind blew through them, whistling through gaps and making the air around them cold. Hiro's hand was on Ray's shoulder; it gripped the neko-jin to prevent him from attacking the wolf, but there was also comfort in that hand. And it tightened more when Tyson turned to look round at his brother.

"You can't agree with this" the dragon implored "after what Tala's done? C'mon, Hiro!"

For a moment Hiro didn't respond; in truth he didn't know what to do. His emotions had taken one hell of a knock and they hadn't had time to assess what had happened. But he couldn't show any of that. He had to be strong, for Tyson's sake as well as Ray's.

And then there was Tala. What the redhead had done was unforgivable, and yet at the same time Hiro couldn't simply ignore the fact that everything was moving the way Boris wanted it. And that was bad. What made it worse was that Tala was involved. That was betrayal, and it made things complicated.

What's more, if Hiro disagreed with Kai now then Kai's leadership came under question – right at a time when they needed a leader more than ever.

He drew in air silently, and then gave Tyson a steady look "I agree with Kai. We should leave this village, together, as if nothing as happened"

Tyson stared at him. So did everyone else, even Tala was a little taken aback: Hiro had caught him off guard. The only ones that didn't move were Kai and Ray. Though still in Hiro's grip Ray felt more separate than he had before. None of this could be happening, it didn't feel _real_.

"You can't be serious!" Tyson gape "Hiro! You're kidding me!"

Hiro sighed greatly "and what would you have us do, Tyson?"

"Leave Tala behind! He's just betrayed us all, so I say we just dump him and hope the villagers don't take too kindly to people who kill their kind"

"That's right!" Max agreed "we can't trust Tala anymore" he glanced over at Ray's glassy face and thought privately that they couldn't trust Ray anymore either. The neko-jin wasn't simply going to let Lee's murderer free. Better to drop Tala as quickly as possible.

"Tala knows the plan," Hiro reminded them firmly "if we drop him now there's nothing to stop him going straight to Boris. Then we're sunk before we've even begun. We can't let that happen"

"So we dump him and change our route!"

"That won't work either. You really think Tala is stupid enough not to figure out which way we'll go? Boris will have the upper hand whatever we try. Tala has to stay with us"

No one answered; Tyson couldn't believe Hiro was standing with Kai and looked at him angrily. Brooklyn had seemingly drifted off in to his own world again; Lee had been the latest victim, but Garland had been far from forgotten.

"Hiro's right"

Tyson started and then whirled round "Hilary!"

"I know it sucks" she replied in a small voice "but Tala betrayed us once, and look what happened" she wasn't looking at any of them, and she spoke she hugged herself tightly "we're all dying, one by one. Daichi. Garland. Lee. K-_Kenny_…" she made a sob and then clenched her teeth almost in anger "I don't want anyone else to get hurt! The only one I want _DEAD_ is Boris!"

Tyson and Max looked at each other, and both sighed heavily. They'd lost the fight, they knew that; even so, neither were sure it would work. Because through all this – and despite what Hilary had said – the look of hatred had not left Ray's eyes. The neko-jin had never found it easy to hide his emotions, now it was impossible.

It was all very well for Kai and Hiro to say that keeping the team together was the best way to counter Boris's ploy to divide them, but walking together wouldn't heal the hurt scarring Ray's heart. It wouldn't make anyone forget what Tala had done.

Hiro seemed to sense this and now he made Ray look at him "we need to keep an eye on Tala, that way we can be sure he doesn't betray us again. You need to understand that, Ray"

Ray's fist clenched.

"I know it's a lot to ask, too much to ask, but it has to be like this" Hiro said softly "otherwise the rest of us are dead as well. Boris can't know which way we're going, and Tala knows the route"

Ray swallowed "I understand" he replied shortly, perhaps he sad it a little too quickly and agreed a little too readily.

Tala's calm demeanour faded a little; things weren't going as smoothly as he'd planned. He'd been sure that the death of his friend would have sent Ray over the edge. He was sure the betrayal he had done would force him from the group and so split them up.

"Ya mogu videt' skvoz plan" Kai took two steps and blocked Tala's path.

Tala's eyebrows twitched; it had been a while since he'd heard his mother tongue, too long perhaps. Because it took him a moment to understand what Kai had said.

"See through my plan, can you?" he snorted "is that so?"

"As though it was made of glass" Kai answered "be careful, Tala, you're on thin ice"

"Why? Because I'm this close to breaking this little dream team up" Tala jeered, "it's only just begun, Kai. There's no way to stop it now. And do you want to know the best part?"

His smile returned coldly.

"I won't have to lift a finger"

* * *

The afternoon sun was warm, and the wind had died down to a soft breeze. The trees around them were silent: no birdsong, no rustle of twigs or leaves. Everything was quiet; nature knew something bad was happening in these mountains, it had chosen to stay silent.

Maybe it was a sign for them. Everyone was so paranoid that they were about to be attacked each shadow cast was an enemy ready to kill. No one spoke in case it disturbed something, or alerted someone to their presence. And the last thing they wanted was to be found.

Thanks to Tala the route back to the airstrip had been changed; instead of taking the forest way down the mountain side and through the caves – a way Ray had told Kai of – they had chosen to walk along the narrow paths of the mountains and loop round; it caused a huge arch in their journey, but at least Boris didn't know of it.

The villagers had been glad to see them go and had prayed to their gods that the strangers may never return to this village. It made Ray wonder if he were banished from his own home, but without returning there was no way to tell. Some part of him feared it would be best to never return for the rest of his life. He could only pray to the gods himself and beg that his home was safe.

His eyes hit Tala who was up in front; he stared at the wolf's back and had to _bury_ his feelings of anger. He barely found the strength to contain it, and he couldn't believe the non-reacting voice Kai had used. What did that mean? That he would still lie with Tala after what the redhead had done?

Part of Ray didn't want to believe it.

But another part told him that no matter what Tala did, Kai would always stand by the wolf. If that was true then Ray couldn't see how he could remain Kai's friend. How could he have love for Kai, when Lee's death was because of that love?

He couldn't.

It wasn't possible.

He'd lost Lee because Tala had…what…been jealous? Why? There had never been anything between the neko-jin and Kai. Not that it mattered. Lee was dead – _that_ was the only thing that mattered.

And Ray intended to do something about that.

Tala would pay for what he had done.

If Tala was aware of the hatred growing behind him then he gave no sign; he was rather more interested in the redhead walking next to him. Why Brooklyn was walking next to him Tala couldn't tell, it had apparently been Brooklyn's choice and no one had argued it.

Icy blue eyes kept shooting at that quiet young man. This was the guy Boris had chosen as Tala's replacement. Why? Because he was almost unbeatable in a match? Or because of another reason. It was true Brooklyn's raw talent was something verging on legendary, but Tala got the feeling there was more to the story.

He knew Boris well after all.

He allowed himself a smile as the truth dawned on him. It was the control, that was it; if Tala knew anything about Boris it was that he was a control freak. And Brooklyn had done everything Boris had asked. When he'd been a child Tala had made it his life's mission to disobey Boris's every rule, so it must have been nice for the man to have someone that would comply to his every wish without having to bargain for it.

A sudden thought struck Tala; it hadn't occurred to him before now, but as he thought of it he wondered why he hadn't before.

What if he wasn't the traitor?

What if he was the decoy?

Everyone was so focussed on what he had done and keeping an eye on him that no one else was paying any attention to what anyone else was doing.

Even Kai had pinned all his concentration on Tala.

And maybe they were looking at the wrong guy.

Had this been Boris's plan all along? Or, was Tala just reading too much in to it? If this were all true then what exactly would Boris ask Brooklyn to do? Tala couldn't know, and he also couldn't see how Boris would reach out to Brooklyn. They were going the wrong way.

Or were they?

Had Boris planned for this too?

Were they being followed?

Tala didn't think so.

Was something else going to happen?

Was there another danger?

It was Tyson who stopped first; he was a little behind Tala and walking beside his brother when he halted mid-step and sniffed the air curiously "hey, can you guys smell that?"

His brother sighed, "we don't have time to eat yet, Tyson. We need to keep moving for a while longer"

"No…I'm not talking about food" Tyson sniffed again "I can smell something"

"Maybe the villagers are burning Lee's body" suggested Tala slyly over his shoulder.

Ray's jaw clenched, tight enough to make his teeth ache, but he said nothing. He'd caught Tyson up and stopped beside the dragon; he blinked a couple of times and then snapped to attention. Tyson noticed and looked at him sharply "do you smell it too?"

Ray shook his head frowning "no, I hear something. Cracking" something in what Tala said echoed in his head. He knew he should listen to his instincts but his anger clouded his judgement. He shrugged "it's probably an animal"

"I didn't realise you had skunks in the White Tiger Mountains" Tyson replied, "I'm surprised you can't smell that"

"I can" the neko-jin replied "but it's not anywhere close, the breeze is just blowing it toward us"

Hiro and Kai stopped at the same time.

"We need to turn round" said Hiro sharply.

"What?" Max started "why?"

"Don't ask questions, just move" Kai ordered turning sharply on his heel "now"

"What's going on?!" Hilary asked anxiously "is it Boris's men?"

"No" Hiro replied pushing her along as Tala and Brooklyn turned round too "that's not cracking Ray can hear, it's crackling"

"Crackling?"

"The noise branches make when they're burning"

Max and Hilary stared at him for a second and even as he ushered them back the way they had come it took a moment to realise what he meant. But that's when they all heard it; over the mound that was now behind them came the sound of breaking branches. Birds that had thus far been quiet erupted from trees and over the rise came smoke that gave truth to Hiro's words.

Whether it was a trap set by Boris or simply an act of nature they didn't know, either way it didn't matter. It was a danger none of them had planned for.

Fire.

* * *

Alright so as previously mentioned, not a lot of action in this chapter - it's more of a filler and the foundations for action in later chapters. Is the fire a trap by Boris or merely an act of nature? Does Boris intend to use Brooklyn? How? There will be more death - I had decided who was going to die and who wasn't but thanks to a couple of new ideas that has just been turned on to its head so it could be ANYONE - I mean that.

And I know that some of you are patiently waiting for Hilary to show a little 'girl power' and come in to her own. Don't worry about that, I know it's taken a LONG time but it's going to change - all this lead up, especially Kenny's death, is going to bring her to the edge. I have an entire chapter planned.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review.

Kiki

Kizzes!


End file.
